You Calm Me
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Edward has left Bella, and she goes to La Push to celebrate. There she fall for a beautiful boy, a werewolf infact...
1. Chapter 1

That stupid, motherfucking, _vampire_.

He left me. I was standing in the forest, his words sinking in, and I realized he_ left _me. It shocked me. But what was most surprising, was that I was ok. I was free, and I was just coming to terms with it.

I walked back to my house, shaking my head as I did, and concentrated on not falling. All those fucking months I'd wasted on him. All the friends I'd given up. Everything I was _going _to give up. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid.

Don't get me wrong, it still hurt he left, and I would miss all of the Cullen's, but I wasn't the mess I'd always expected. I would miss Emmet, the big brother I never had, and Alice, my crazy sister. I'd never gotten to know Rose or Jasper, but if I had I'm sure I'd miss them too.

I was going to have to visit the hospital a whole lot more now, as I didn't have Carlisle to patch me up. Esme was like a mother to me, and I would miss her.

But, I could see Jake again! I hadn't seen him in ages, and I gave him a call when I got in.

"Hello?"

"Jake?"

"Bella! Long time no see!"

"Tell me about it. So, um, what are you doing today?"

"Um, nothing. You want to come down?" he said, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, I do actually. I'll head off just now,"

"Cool, see you soon!" he rang off and I grabbed my bag, getting changed into better clothes. I didn't really make an effort at school, but I was single now. I looked outside, smiling at the sun, and pulled on a light-blue sundress and flip-flops. I was going to insist Jake took me to the beach.

I sprayed some deodorant, shoved on my sunglasses and grabbed my bag. Then I climbed in my truck and was off.

Jake ran over to my truck when I pulled up. He hugged me, and spun me around and around.

"Good to see you, Bells," he said.

"You too, Jakey," I said, grinning at him.

"Looking good," he said, looking at my outfit. I blushed, "Still got your blush, I see,"

I smiled, "Beach, now,"

He laughed and led me towards the sandy shores.

We were sitting on a driftwood tree when I saw them approaching.

"Who are they?" I asked, and Jacob looked up to see who I was meaning.

"Sam, Jared and Paul," he said. The three men were walking down the beach _slowly_, making sure they got the attention of everyone. They had on only shorts and sunglasses. I kept my own Ray Bans on, and looked at the ground.

"Hey, kid, this is our spot," said the one Jake had said was Paul.

"Should have been here quicker then, shouldn't you?" Jake said, standing up. Paul started shaking slightly, but Sam shook his head at him.

"Don't, Paul, there's too many people,"

Paul stopped, but the air was awkward. Jake wasn't moving, and neither were they. I didn't really know what to do, so I just sat there.

"Hell, I don't mind sharing with them," Jared said, sitting next to me, "Beer?" he asked me, and I took it. I didn't usually drink, because Edward was against it, but I'd been drunk a few times, and it seemed the perfect way to celebrate, "Oh yes," Jared said, handing one to Jake.

The atmosphere slowly became more comfortable, as Paul stopped being so uptight. Though, he refused to even look at us. I drank about nine beers.

"Come on, Bells, let's get you home," Jake said, standing up, and practically pulling me up. I was surprised to see the sky had darkened.

"Oh, look at the stars," I whispered to him, and Sam and Jared laughed.

"Maybe we gave her one too many," Jared said, "She's the Chief's daughter, right?"

"Yeah," I said

"Rather you than me mate," Paul muttered.

"Nah, Charlie's cool, he won't mind," I said, "Oh shit, Jake how much have you had to drink?"

"Um, about three, why?"

"Well, you can't drive me home then,"

"Why not?"

"Because he ain't that cool!" I said, laughing hysterically, "I'll just drive myself,"

"Geezo," I heard Paul say, "You're going to get yourself killed. Here, I'll drive you,"

I shrugged and put my arm around his shoulder, making him take most of the weight. I stumbled through the sand and up to my truck.

"Are you this clumsy without the drink?" Paul asked and I blushed.

"Hey, you gave me it," I said, tripping on yet more nothing and making Paul struggle to pick me up, "I'm not usually drunk,"

"Yeah? So what changed?"

"I was _celebrating_!" I said, laughing, and making it even more difficult for Paul to support me.

"Celebrating? Celebrating _what_?"

"Edward left," I said. We stopped.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah. Did you know him?"

"I knew of him. Did you?"

"He was my boyfriend," I said, trying to walk again, but his grip was tight on my arms.

"Your _boyfriend_?" he started shaking slightly, "Do you even know what he is?"

I froze, shocked by what he just said.

"How the hell do you know that?" I said.

"Bella, you _knew_? You fucking _knew_? And you still went out with him? Have you got a death wish?"

"Hey, fuck off. That's my private life, Paul, and you've got no right to pry,"

"Tell me you didn't sleep with him," he said, "Please, tell me you didn't fuck him,"

"What the _fuck_, Paul, I said _keep out_!"

We started walking back to my truck and climbed in, in silence. The speed he drove at scared me, but I didn't say anything.

We pulled up at my house and I turned to him.

"Thank you for driving me home," I said, "And I'm sorry I shouted at you. And just so you know, no, I didn't,"

He visibly relaxed.

"Thanks," he said, and I opened my door, "Wait,"

He leaned over me and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell?"

"There's a vampire out there," he said, starting the engine. I heard him pumping the gas, but the car didn't move. We both looked out the window at the same time.

"Emmet!" I cried, at the same time as Paul growled.

I jumped out of the car and flung myself on him. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around.

"Oh, don't do that, I'll throw up," I said, when he set me down. He kept a hold of me though, in case I spontaneously lost my balance. Which wasn't that unusual for me.

"Hey, let her go," I heard Paul say.

"Bella!" Emmet said, turning to me, "I leave you for five minutes and you start running with the dogs?"

I frowned and hit his chest lightly, "Don't talk about Paul like that, Em, he drove me home and kept me alive. Apologise,"

Emmet bowed my head, "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't sweat about it," Paul said, smirking.

"Bella, honey, not to be mean, but you smell _awful_,"

"Thank, Emmet, you always know how to make me feel good,"

"No, first off, you stink of drink. Do we need to have a little talk about that, Bella?"

"Shut up, what else is wrong?"

"You smell of dog,"

"Dog? I haven't been near any dogs!"

Emmet laughed, and I caught a glimse of Paul's jaw, which was set tight.

"Closer than you know," Emmet said.

"You'd better shut your mouth, before I shut it for you," Paul said to Em. I giggled because, well, that was crazy.

"So I _shouldn't_ tell her, mutt? You know, people think I'm not that bright, but I know _all_ about your legends. I know that _you_ can't tell her, because of the alpha's word. But what's stopping me?"

"Don't you dare-" Paul said.

"Bella," Emmet said, tilting my head up, "He's a werewolf,"

"You little fucker!" Paul shouted, shaking slightly. I ripped the sunglasses that were still on my head and looked at him.

"You're a _werewolf_?" I said. He didn't say anything, just kept staring into my eyes, and I couldn't look away. His eyes were beautiful, and I started to notice how beautiful the rest of him was.

"Oh shit," Emmet said softly.

A grin spread over Paul's face. Wow, that was going to have to happen more often.

"Right, lovebirds," Emmet said, and I tore my gaze from Paul to look at him, "Congratz, man, on imprinting. I'm happy for you,"

"Really?" Paul asked, sounding genuinely surprised, "But she's like your sister,"

"Firstly, she _is_ my sister. No likeness about it," I smiled at him, proud to call him my brother, "Secondly, I guess this is good. It means she won't ever have to date any scumbags. Well, other than you. But I know for a fact that she couldn't be safer than if she's an imprint,"

Paul nodded.

"But I'm warning you man, if something does manage to hurt her, you're going to get twice as bad from me. And if you break her heart, I'll break your face,"

Paul nodded again.

"So, Bells, my baby sister, you've found the love of your life,"

"I'm so confused," I said to no-one in particular.

"He'll explain it all," Emmet said, "Guess you don't need me anymore," he added quietly.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" I scolded, "Don't you dare leave me again. The rest of your family may not care about me, but that is _not_ you,"

"Actually, Bella, you're wrong. Rose and I are living in the big house again, and Alice and Jasper have got a little house in Forks,"

"_What_?" I shrieked.

"Yeah, I came to tell you. Here, our phone numbers. Call us when you want to see us. Good luck, little sis,"

He kissed my forehead and then, no Emmet.

"So…" I said, looking at Paul.

"Well, I think we should get inside. Charlie's probably going off his nut,"

I giggled and he came around to my side of the truck, picking me up and running to the porch.

"Paul," I said, as he turned to go, "Don't leave me,"

"Bella, I don't think your dad will be in the best of moods. And I kind of want him to like me. So I'll come around tomorrow… if that's ok?"

"Meet me in my room tonight," I whispered, looking up into his eyes. I heard his breathing speed up and he nodded.

After the third time I aimed the key at the lock, I got it in, and went inside.

"Bells?" Charlie called, coming into the hall.

"Charlie!" I said, hugging him.

"Have you been _drinking_?"

"Uh huh, but don't get mad. I was _celebrating_! Down at La Push"

"Celebrating, huh?"

"Yeah, my _freedom_,"

"Right, you're grounded. Hell Bella…" his eyes went wide, "Did you _drive home_ like that?"

"No dad," I said, "Paul drove me home,"

"Paul? _Paul Meraz_?"

"Yuh huh," I said, "Do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him. Who's he to you?"

"Ok, Charlie, I think it's time I told you. I got married three months ago, to a Mr Paul Meraz,"

"What?"

"Wait, there's more," I took a deep breath, holding in my laughter. I put my hands on my stomach, "Congratulations, Charlie, you're going to be a grandfather,"

Charlie's face paled, and he looked like he was going to faint.

"April fools!" I shouted, howling with laughter. He sighed.

"So you're _not _pregnant?" I shook my head, "Or married?"

"No, Geeze. I'd have invited _you_,"

"Bella, you're grounded, until I decide otherwise. Now get upstairs,"

I saluted and shakily climbed to my room.

"Paul," I whispered into the blackness of my room. I shut the door and felt arms snake around my waist, pulling me tightly to his body.

"Bella," he said, "You're very naughty,"

I giggled, "So you heard, then?"

"Yes. Poor Charlie almost had a heart attack," he said, his breath hot on my neck.

"Hmm," I said, "Maybe I should go and see if he's alright," I made to go to the door, but his arms tightened.

"You're not going anywhere," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because you smell of vampire. And I need to change that,"

I smiled in the darkness, and reached out, turning on the light.

"Good, now I can see you," I whispered, spinning in his arms.

"Bella," he whispered, "There's something I want to ask you. But you don't have to answer it, ok?"

"Ok, ask away,"

"Are you a virgin?"

I froze, and looked at the carpet.

"Um, yes," I mumbled. He squeezed me slightly, but I didn't look away from his feet.

"Bella, look at me," I couldn't deny him anything, and looked up, "I'm happy,"

"_Happy_? How can that make you happy? I don't know anything,"

"Bella," he said softly, "It means I'll be your first, your last, and your everything in between. If… if you'll have me?"

I grinned up at him, "Of course I will!"

I jumped into his waiting arms. I hadn't even kissed him yet, and I knew I was in love with him. He walked with me over to the bed, and climbed with me under the duvet. We kicked our shoes off and he pulled me closer to his body.

"You're perfect, you know that?" he said.

"Not as perfect as you," I whispered, pushing my lips onto his. His lips were soft and melted into mine.

"Bella," he said, "I think we should go to sleep,"

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"Yes," he turned me around so my back was against his chest, and kissed the base of my neck, "Night beautiful,"

"Night," I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ow_, my head told me, _you're never drinking again, ever._

I tried to sit up, but strong barriers held me securely in place. I tried to get up again, but they just tightened, which, if I was being honest, it wasn't a bad thing. I had realised the barriers were arms, and when I tried to move for a third time, the person behind me sighed, sending shivers down my spine.

"Bella, sleep" he grunted, which made me grow wet. There was just something about his voice when it was course with sleep that was just so... yeah, "Oh, you like that, huh?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered again as he started nibbling on my lobe.

"Stop," I said, feeling woozy and disorientated, "Look, um, I'm going to have a shower and then we'll talk," I pulled out of his grip and headed straight for the bathroom.

The water was warm and soothing on my head, making my thoughts just a bit clearer. I sat down, letting the spray wash over me, and tried to think about last night.

The first thing was that Edward, and his family, had left because of some stupid accident. Secondly, I hadn't felt heartbroken. And the last thing I remembered was getting drunk with Jacob and his friends. I tried to remember their names. Sam, Jared and... Paul?

I was guessing it was one of those four in my bed, and I really hoped it wasn't Jake. I didn't think it was though, and the name Paul kind of stuck out, so that's what I decided to call him, in my head at least.

I stood up and washed my hair, and body, stepping out and wrapping myself in a fluffy towel. I hadn't brought any other clothes in with me, so I walked to my room in only a towel, my heart going like crazy.

Other things were fading back in. That _was_ Paul. And... Emmet came back? And he told me something about Paul. Something important.

I opened my door and sighed in relief to find it empty. I shoved on some underwear, skinny jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt.

What did Emmet say?

I brushed my hair, knowing it was pointless because it would just dry wild and uncontrollable.

It was something important... really important...

"Bella?" he said from the other side of my door, "Can I come in?"

Something I should remember... not the sort of thing you'd forget...

"Sure," I called, watching him as he opened the door. He came in, wearing only his jeans, which were slung low on his hips. The sun caught his chest, and I swear he flexed his muscles to make me more nervous. He looked strong. Really strong. And the way he was looking at me, it was... love?

Werewolf.

And though it was a shock, I didn't hesitate in hugging him.

"My Bella," he said into my hair. I kissed his chest and stepped back.

"Ok," I said, "You have to explain what I am. Emmet said something about an imprint?"

"Yeah. Fate guides us to the person who suits us best. We fall in love with them, so much so we would defend them against the pack, against anyone. They become everything to a wolf. A total and complete love,"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to realize that," I said, blushing, "You hungry?"

"Oh, I'm always hungry," he said, "But, um, haven't you got anymore questions?"

I shrugged, "None that can't be asked over food,"

I made him pancakes, giving him seven and me three. We finished at the same time.

"Wow, you weren't joking," I said, and he laughed.

"I couldn't help myself, they were delicious!"

I blushed again, embarrassed of compliments.

"Ok, so if you weren't a wolf, would you still love me?"

"Yes," he said, without a moment's hesitation. I raised my eyebrows, "Well, we'd have been a perfect match, I just might have been a bit too much of a jackass to notice,"

I smiled at him.

"So, what's it like then, being a wolf?"

"We-"

"_I'll_ tell you what it's like," said a new voice, "You run around, rolling in dirt, and smelling goddamn _awful_,"

I laughed and hugged Emmet who had just walked in the kitchen door.

"Emmet!" I said happily, "What are you _doing_ here?"

"You didn't call us, I got worried," he said, "But then Rose said you were probably, uh, otherwise occupied,"

"Em-" I started, but he held up a hand to stop me.

"Bella, you're my sister, I so don't want to know all the details,"

"Bu-"

"Don't want to know!" he said, childishly putting his hands over his ears, "Lalalalalala!"

I laughed.

"Dude, nothing happened," Paul said.

"Damn straight, and it better stay that way," Emmet said, pointing a finger at him, "You touch my sister and I'll break your... "

"Emmet! That's not even funny!"

"Yeah, sorry bruv, got a bit carried away. I wouldn't do that to you, unless you hurt my family, you understand?"

"Yeah. Same goes for you,"

They both nodded.

"Right, so," I said, swinging my arms, "Are we going to do something?"

"Well, I know Alice is dying to see you. And she says she doesn't mind if you bring your pet,"

Emmet held up his hands when Paul growled.

"Her words, dude, not mine. I have a great deal of respect for you,"

Paul stopped growling and looked incredibly surprised.

"Y- you do?" he said, not sure of himself.

"Fuck yeah. Takes a hell of a man to take on Bella,"

They laughed and I took Paul's big hand in my own.

"Pet," I mused, "I think I like that,"

"Bella, please tell me you're not going to-"

"Shhh," I said, tapping him on the nose, "No one likes a yappy pet,"

Emmet was howling.

"She's got you on a tight leash," he said, "Right, I know how this works, she teases, you kiss, she gives in. Meet me in my truck in five,"

He was gone.

"So, what type of pet are you?" I asked, walking directly in front of him, "A dog?"

He narrowed his gorgeous eyes at me.

"Hmmm, a dog that like cats, how strange," I said.

"Bella, what _are_ you talking about? A dog that likes cats? I don't like cats!"

"So you don't like pussies?" I asked innocently, but I saw the glint in his eye.

"Well, when you put it that way," he said, backing me against the counter, "But it's only one I like,"

"Oh, really?" I asked, "A who's is that, then?"

He pulled my shirt down slightly, and kissed the joining between my neck and shoulder. It felt so good my knees went week and my head loll.

"Hmmm," he said against my skin, "Do you like that, Bella?"

His tongue darted out and I felt it slide along my skin. His teeth gently nibbled, and I felt the pressure of his sucking increase.

"Paul, please stop," I whispered, "Because I'm about to get in a car with my brother, and I really don't want him to smell my arousal.

He continued sucking for a couple of seconds, then kissed my lips fiercely, rubbing himself all over me. I knew he was letting the Cullen's know I was his, and his mark was added effect. He pulled me out into Emmet's truck.

"Did you give in, Bells?" he asked.

"Nope. I never agreed to anything," I said, hi-fiving him. Paul narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm going to be having a word with Alice, about stopping the ideas for names. Because I really don't want anymore,"

"What about Lassie?" Emmet said, and I burst out laughing.

"Actually, Paul, what colour are you?"

"Colour?" I nodded, "Um, silver,"

"That's cool," I said, and he smiled.

"Personally," Emmet said, "I'd rather be purple,"

I thumped his shoulder.

"Actually," he corrected after a while, "I wouldn't want to be anything. You guys smell too bad,"

"You know, you don't exactly smell of roses yourself!" Paul said.

"Guys! You both smell nice to me, ok. Emmet, are we nearly there?"

He pulled up and helped me with all my straps. We stood, looking at the medium sized house, in a medium area. I frowned. This wasn't what I imagined Alice's house to look like. But before I could question Emmet, the front door opened and I was being hugged by Alice.

"Bella!" She squealed, and pulled us all inside. Now, inside was _much_ more Alice. Sparkly things were everywhere, and it all looked great, "No offence, but you sm-"

"Smell awful, yeah, I know," I said, sighing, "And just because you say 'no offence' doesn't mean it isn't offensive,"

They laughed.

"Hey, where's Jasper?"

"Here," said a voice from behind me. I turned and hugged him. I thought I felt Paul stiffen beside me, but I brushed it off, "Bella, aren't you mad at me?"

"Um, no?" I said, as though he was crazy.

"But I-"

"God Jasper, I _told_ you, she's Bella, she doesn't stay mad!" I laughed with Alice, "And Bella, why haven't you introduced us?"

I blushed, getting the attention of every vampire in the room, "Um, sorry. Alice, Jasper, this is Paul. He- he's a werewolf,"

Jasper froze, and I could tell he wasn't happy. Though we hadn't known each other that well, he seemed to think of me as a younger sister, a bit like Emmet, only less jokey and more protectivey.

"Bella," he said, "Did you just say werewolf?"

"Yes, Jazz,"

"Then please step away from him,"

"Um, I'm not going to hurt her?" Paul said, and I could see the slight tremors. I took his hand and they stopped, causing him to smile down at me.

"Jazz, honest, he's cool. She's his imprint, and he's pretty awesome... for a dog," Emmet pitched.

"And you're alright... for a leech,"

They shook hands, and Jasper shook his head.

"This is crazy. Bella, he's not _safe_,"

"I've warned him, bro, he breaks her heart, I'll break his face,"

Jasper nodded again, and I jumped when Alice spoke from directly beside me.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, Bella and I are going shopping,"

"We- we are?"

"Yes. It'll give Paul a time to bond with those jerks,"

"Aww, darlin', I'm not too jerkish,"

"You're the jerk of jerks," she said, but she gave him a kiss on the lips to show she was joking.

"Miss you," he said.

Paul pulled me in for a hug and buried his head in my hair.

"Come back soon," he said.

"I'm just going _shopping_," I said, laughing, "I'm not going to the electric chair,"

He smiled with me and kissed me lightly on the lips. Then I was in the car.

"Hey, Al," I said.

"Yuh huh,"

"You mind if we invite Rose?"

She shot me a look, but nodded and didn't comment. Rose and I hadn't got on, but I always kind of liked her. Beneath her prickly layer, was a kinder, softer one. Alice called her and, when she slid in, described all about my new werewolf. Rose was smiling.

"You really seem to attract the supernatural, you know that?"

Shopping was... interesting. Alice and Rose insisted on paying for everything. They even bought some pretty raunchy underwear from Victoria Secret without skipping a beat. No pun intended.

"Come _on_, Bella, hurry up,"

"Alice, I'm not showing you this, there's nothing to _show_!"

Alice pulled the curtain aside and Rose let out a low whistle.

"Bella," she said, "If you don't get this, I will buy it and send it to you dad,"

I laughed.

"Fine, I guess I can give Paul something to laugh at,"

"Honey, no one's going to be laughing,"

I smiled at her, but I looked ridiculous. I was wearing a black corset and thong set. There were suspenders and all sorts, but it looked stupid against my transparent skin.

"You really do not see yourself right,"

"Hang on," Alice said, "I gotta make a few calls,"

Rose nodded and hung back with me.

"She's pulling strings," she said, and then a smile came over her face, "I hope you had no plans tonight, because they just got cancelled. You're staying at Paul's. But if Charlie asks, you're with Emmet and I,"

I stared at them, open mouthed.

"Did you really just fix that up?"

"Uh huh," Alice said, grinning, "So, we're taking you to Rose's right now, and we're going to get you ready, then you can spend tonight and tomorrow with Paul,"

I hugged them both, but I knew what this meant.

"Barbie Bella?" I asked Alice, and she squealed, headed for her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Been in a real Green Day mood ATM. 21 Guns is an AMAZING song... and, TBH, ****Billie Joe Armstrong ain't to bad...**

_Is he worth this?_ My head asked me for the millionth time. And everytime, I answered with _He's worth more than this_.

"Alice, please, try to be gentle,"

Rose was working magic on my hair, her fingers so light it felt as though nothing was happening. Alice, on the other hand, was trying to make me look beautiful, no matter what the cost.

"Please, whatever information you want, I'll give it to you!"

They laughed at that, but Alice did go slightly gentler.

It took _hours_ to get me ready.

"Um, Alice, just checking. Paul does know that I'm staying with him tonight, yeah?"

"Of course, he asked me to sort it,"

"Oh, by the way, have you got any more names?"

After a very helpful list, and another hour of torture, they helped me into my underwear.

"I still say it looks ridiculous,"

"I still say you need your eyes checked,"

They put on a floaty, strapless dress that was tight around the top, and flowed around my legs like water. They gave me sexy little pumps to wear, as they told me they didn't trust me in heels.

Then they let me look in the mirror.

"Oh, guys," I said, my eyes tearing up, "You've done the impossible. You've made me look pretty,"

They shook their heads and sighed.

"Bella," Alice said sharply, "Don't you dare cry, or you'll have to go through it all again,"

I blinked rapidly.

"Knock knock," Emmet's voice came through the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Right, you ready to go- No. Absolutely no way!"

"What?"

"You're not going out dressed like _that_!"

"Why not?" I asked, wondering if I really did look ok. Alice and Rose wouldn't play some sort of joke on me, would they? Both of them hissed at Emmet.

"I'm going to have to beat the guys off with a stick!"

"Emmet, Paul can protect me,"

"It's Paul I was talking about," he muttered. I shot him the finger, and he raised an eyebrow.

Two minutes later, we were in Rose's convertible. He said a truck wasn't good enough for a woman of my class.

Paul had cleared with Sam that Emmet was allowed on their land, as long as he didn't hunt on it.

We pulled up at his house, and I was suddenly very nervous.

"Well, on you go, sis,"

"Emmet, I'm scared. I don't know anything about this,"

He shrugged.

"Sorry, but I've never been on the female side of it. You want to call Rose or Al?"

I shook my head.

"It'll be fine," he said, "Honest,"

"You think?" I said.

"I know. Bells, he's not going to be able to resist you the moment he lays eyes on you. Go in there and show him who's boss,"

I laughed, because you have to with Emmet.

"Thanks Em," I said, hugging him.

"No problem," he said, squeezing me gently back, "You look beautiful, by the way,"

I blushed.

"Ha ha, and no way will he be able to resist the blush. You've got almost every guy with that one, with about two known exceptions. Me and Jazz,"

I smiled slightly, and pulled on the door handle.

"Wait," he said, and took a picture of us both on his cell, and then sniffed me, "Before,"

I shook my head and climbed out. I walked quietly up the stairs, and knocked softly on the wood. My bad had a lot of stuff in it, and it was quite heavy. The wind was chilly, and I felt myself getting goose bumps. The door opened and Paul stared at me, open mouthed.

"Bella," he choked out, "You- you look- you look-"

"Yeah, I think Alice went a bit over the top too," I said, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. He blinked several times, and took the bag from my hands, leaving it at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella, I was going to say beautiful, or gorgeous, but they don't do you justice,"

I blushed, and he stroked my cheek, making the redness increase by about 100W.

"Have you eaten?" he asked. I nodded, glad that Alice had insisted on takeaway pizza.

"Paul, listen," I said, "I have to tell you something,"

He looked at me.

"Um, this is hard for me. This is really hard,"

"Are... are you breaking up with me?" he asked.

"What? No! God, no. I just wanted you to know that... that I love you,"

His smile turned into a grin. And that grin could have lit the whole of Seattle.

"Oh, Bella, I love you too!"

He captured my lips with his, and his arms went around my waist, clasping behind me. Mine wound themselves around his neck and pulled him down further. He groaned and walked me back until my legs hit the sofa.

"Not here," I said, "Your bed,"

He nodded and picked me up, bridal style, and walked towards his bedroom. Ever so gently, he laid me in the duvet, and the climbed on top of me.

My ringtone started blasting out and I groaned. I was going to leave it, but Paul handed it to me and winked. I smiled and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ms Swan, can you get to the hospital please. It's your father..."

"Charlie?" I said, hearing the panic in my voice rise. I felt Paul rub circles on my back, which did calm me slightly.

"Please miss, he's fine for now. But please come to the hospital,"

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can," I shut the phone and stood up.

"What's wrong? What happened to Charlie?" Paul sounded really worried, and he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"He's in hospital," I heard myself say, grabbing my keys, "I have to go to him,"

"Here," he said gently, taking the keys from me, "I'll drive faster,"

I nodded and called Alice on the way there. She told us they'd all meet us there. I knew they would get there first, and wished Paul would hurry up.

As though sensing my need, he pushed right down on the gas. I smiled at him, and it took hardly any time to get there.

"Where's Chief Swan," I demanded at reception. The girl pointed a shaky hand down a corridor, "_Number_!" I said.

"T-twenty two," she said, and I took off. I burst through the door and just... stopped.

On the bed, amongst the wires and tubes was my dad.

"Ahhh, Ms Swan," the Doctor said, "Your father has suffered a small heart attack. He's going to recover, but you'll need to get him looked after,"

"I'll look after him," I said, "How long will he be off work for?"

"Six weeks. It wasn't a strong attack, but his diet is terrible,"

"I'll make it healthy, wither he likes it or not,"

The doctor laughed and walked out of the room. I sat by Charlie's head and took his hand in my own. It was only when Paul dropped his leather jacket around my shoulders that I realized I was shivering. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Bells?" Charlie said.

"Dad!" I leant forward and kissed his forehead.

"Hey sweetheart, sorry if I scared you,"

"It's ok, dad, honestly. Go back to sleep, you need your sleep,"

He closed his eyes and nodded. I stayed with him for another hour, until the nurse told me I had to leave. Paul drove me home.

"Listen," he said, before I got out of the car, "I've been thinking. I think we should wait. I mean, you know I love you, and I know you love me. But I just think, for your reputation, we should wait,"

"You would do that for me?" I asked, tearing up.

"I'd do anything for you," he whispered, and kissed me lightly.

"Paul," I whispered, "Please come in, I really don't want to be alone in there,"

He nodded, and followed me inside. I sat on the sofa, feeling suddenly stupid of my fancy clothes and make up.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but you look far to elegant to make dinner," he said, chuckling, "So I, your ever-loyal servant, shall take care of you,"

"Thank you," I whispered as he went into the kitchen. There was a knock at the door, and Paul shouted that he had it. Two seconds later and Emmet and Jasper walked in.

"Alright, Bells," They said, sitting across from me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, Jazz wanted to make sure you were ok,"

"Don't be a pussy, Emmet, you wanted to check too,"

"Yeah, but I ain't getting the shit beaten out of me by Paul, because we don't trust him,"

"Um," I said, "What are you talking about?"

"Aww, Bells, do we have to spell it out?"

The obvious thing would be Charlie, but they'd seen me at the hospital. I was aware of another presence in the room, and I turned around to see Paul leaning against the door frame. I waved him forward.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" I asked.

"Bella, I'd drop it," he said, frowning at Emmet, "You'll just get embarrassed. And she's fine, it never happened. And it won't, for a while,"

Wait, what? The only thing I could think of waiting for was sex. And they couldn't be talking about... Oh. Oh, oh, oh.

"Ewww," I said, leaping up and running to my kitchen, "I can't believe you were even thinking... just, ewww,"

"We just care, Bells," Jasper shouted.

"Lame, Jazz, just shut up,"

I heard them muttering, and I absentmindedly stirred whatever Paul was making.

"I thought I said you were too beautiful for that?" he whispered from directly behind me. A shiver ran down my spine, and he didn't miss it. I felt his lips at the side of my neck and I leant back into him. I'd never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted him. It wasn't so much a want, as a _need_. I _needed_ him inside me. I felt his fingers everywhere, making me feel so much.

"Bella!" Jasper suddenly shouted, "Please, stop feeling like that! You're my sister!"

I blushed incredibly hard, and mumbled a sorry. Emmet laughed so hard the house shook, and when Paul came back from an investigation, he had an amused expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"It seems your emotions were very strong, and Jasper got affected,"

"Oh my god, is he ok?" I said, going to run through, but Paul caught me.

"Um, I wouldn't. He's a bit, uh, sensitive, at the moment,"

"He's got a boner!" Emmet shouted.

"Fuck you Emmet!" Jasper shouted. I laughed. When I went back through, Jasper was gone.

"He'll be back," Emmet said, "I think Alice might be getting a little surprise,"

I gagged.

"Yeah, tell me about it," he said, rolling his eyes. We put on a movie, and Paul and I ate _amazing_ tacos. I sat between them, and fell asleep with my head on Paul's chest and holding Emmet's hand.

**A/N; Ok, first, I'm sorry if it's shit, but I've been up for 48 hours shit, and everything's feeling kinda dreamlike. Um, sorry I didn't do more in that time, but I'm also trying to write my first proper book (the first few chapters are on Inkpop, if you're interested, under my fanfic name) and I was working on that. Also, hope you had and awesome Crimbo and hope your New Year is Superb. Don't know if I'll have updated by then, so, enjoy! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Oh My God, I'm so sorry! But I've had exams, and it's been hectic, so I tried to make it kind of good :D. Enjoy!**

Emmet wasn't there when I woke up. Paul was, and I smiled, thinking how lucky I was that he was all mine.

"What are you grinning at?" a voice said from about me.

"Oh, this and that," I whispered.

He kissed my lips and I felt his hands trail down my spine. With a moan he lowered me down on my back.

"You know," I said, "If you keep that promise, it's going to be really, um, frustrating,"

He laughed, "Babe, I only promised we wouldn't have sex. I promised nothing else,"

"Would you care to demonstrate what is in that category then?"

His eyes darkened and he kissed me deeper. I felt a burning low in my belly grow, and it was reflected in his eyes.

"Hmm," I whispered against his lips, "I think I like this category. Now, I'll just go put the oven on..."

He growled, a vibration through in his chest that travelled right through me.

"I don't think so," he said. I wasn't going anywhere with that amount of authority in his voice.

"You sure?" I asked playfully, "Not hungry?"

"Bella," he warned, "Don't tease me,"

"Or what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You don't want to know," he said, trying to kiss my lips.

"Tea?" I asked, trying to get up again. He sighed.

"Yeah, ok then," he said, sitting up. I stared at him, open mouthed, "What? You offered,"

I could see the teasing glint in his eyes.

"Fine," I said, flouncing to the kitchen, "Sugar?"

"Yeah, two please," he yelled back, "Bicky!"

I laughed, and took him is tea. He narrowed his eyes and I shrugged, sitting on the armchair across from him. He watched me with a great deal of interest, rolling his mug between his hands.

"_What_?" I asked after a while.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just imagining what we could have been doing," he said, smirking, "You have a nice mouth,"

I blushed, and I mean blushed _hard_. I think my whole face went the colour of a tomato.

"Ok, Paul, I'm sorry," I muttered. He smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear that," he said.

"Well, then I guess you won't hear it again,"

He smiled and I stood up, taking the cups through. I was washing them when I realised I was still wearing my dress. I ran up the stairs and stopped. If Paul thought he could get away with that, he was wrong.

"Hey Paul," I shouted, "Come help me?"

He was there in a second.

"What is it babe?" he asked.

I held up a blue t-shirt and a white one.

"Which one?"

"Blue," he said.

I smiled, "Unzip me?"

He dutifully undid the zip on my dress and stepped back. I shimmied out of it and smirked as his jaw dropped. I stroked the underwear.

"Do you like it?" I whispered, "It's all for you,"

I caught sight of me in the mirror and raised my eyebrows. It didn't actually look half bad.

"Bella," he said, his voice low and husky, "Come here,"

"Nuh uh," I said, shaking my finger at him. I bent over to pick up my dress from the floor, giving him a good view of my ass. He groaned, and I giggled, throwing the dress in the washing basket and taking my clean ones into the bathroom.

After a relaxing shower, I pulled on a midnight blue bra with matching panties set and my white skinny jeans and blue t-shirt. I left my hair to mother nature and put on some make up.

I stepped out of the bathroom and straight into Paul's arms.

"That was mean, Bella," He said with a pouted lip. I bit it lightly, "Ow! Your teeth are sharp, little tiger,"

I giggled, "Grrr,"

He smiled and kissed my nose.

"We need to go get Charlie," I said, and he pressed me into the wall.

"Not yet, we don't," he said, lowering his lips onto mine. I was going to protest, but suddenly my lips were very busy.

I wound my arms around his neck and he increased the pressure on my hips. I sighed and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. His tongue danced with mine.

"Mmm," he said, "Bella,"

I loved hearing my name from his mouth.

"Paul," I said, "Paul, we need to stop,"

"Do we?"

"Yes, come on, Charlie's waiting,"

He drew his head back and looked into my eyes. We didn't move for about five minutes, when I lay a hand over his heart.

"Please," I whispered.

He moved his hands and followed me down the stairs. He grabbed my keys before I could, and held them high above my head.

"Please Paul," I said in my sweetest voice, "Please give me the keys,"

He narrowed his eyes at me, but handed them down.

"Aww man, you're so pussy whipped," said a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Emmet.

"Bitch, you got no idea," I said. Paul burst out laughing at me, and Emmet smiled.

"What're you doing here?" I said.

"Left my hat," he said, picking it up and leaving. I walked out of the house and sat on the driver's side of my truck. Pail came out and slid me over with ease.

"You gotta let me drive at some point,"

"Ok, you can drive your dad back from the hospital,"

"You not coming with?"

"I think you should have some time alone. We don't want to give him another heart attack with you turning up with a god damn sexy guy in you truck. Might send out the wrong signal,"

"There's another thing I love about you," I said, smacking his head, "You're so modest!"

We pulled up at the hospital and he kissed my hand.

"If Charlie asks our relationship, tell him we're just friends,"

"Ok," I said, wondering if he was embarrassed to be with me.

He smiled down at me and kissed my lips, "Sometimes I wonder what's going on in your pretty little head,"

I climbed out of the cab and ran up to get Charlie.

"Dad," I said, "Why isn't your plate cleared?"

"I'm not hungry,"

"Ok. I've got some blueberry pie for dessert. Want some?"

"Yes please,"

"Then eat your veg,"

"But I don't like them!"

"Now Charlie, you want to grow up big and strong, don't you?"

"Bells, please,"

"No, eat you greens, and you can have pie,"

He was still grumbling when I took the dishes through, but he'd eaten them. I served him a small piece of pie with low fat cream.

"I think I'd rather die and eat good food than live a little longer and eat those vegetables,"

"Well I wouldn't!" I said, putting down my spoon and walking away.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he called.

"It's fine," I called back, washing the plates, "Oh, I've got a friend coming over soon, so be nice, ok?"

"Who is this friend?"

"Paul,"

"Paul Meraz? The same Paul Meraz who drove you home the other night?"

"Yes,"

"So you're getting quite friendly with this boy?"

"Oh god, we're just friends! Can't I have friends that are boys?"

"Of course you can, you've got Emmet and Jasper and Jake,"

"They're brothers,"

"Just be careful, Bells, I don't want you to get hurt,"

"Thanks," I said, tearing up, "I won't, promise. And if anything were to happen, Emmet would kill him,"

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, "It's good you've got people to protect you, Bella, I always worried you wouldn't,"

I went back through and had just turned the TV on when someone knocked on the door.

"I got it," I mumbled to Charlie and went to see Paul.

When I opened the door he pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you," he mumbled in my hair. I squeezed him tighter.

"I missed you too," I said, kissing his lips. I had to pull away though, remembering Charlie in the other room, "Just friends," I whispered, standing a respectful distance away from him.

"Not for long," he muttered, following me through to the living room.

"Dad, this is Paul,"

"Nice to meet you, Paul," he said, standing up and shaking his hand, "Break her heart, I'll break your face,"

"_Dad!_"

"No, Bella, it's ok. I understand, sir," he said, nodding, "But I promise I will look after her, and no harm will come to her,"

"Would you die for her?" Charlie said, and I almost killed him right there.

"No," Paul said. I was proud of him for being honest, and not coming out with all this romantic crap...

"No?"

"No. I wouldn't die for her, as it would leave her alone in the world, and I wouldn't be able to protect her,"

So much for the 'no romantic crap' but my heart still fluttered and I smiled up at him.

"I see," Charlie said, but there was no way he couldn't accept him, "Have you met Emmet?"

"Yes. Emmet and Jasper were both very clear that I wouldn't live if I hurt her,"

"Well, I can't see a problem with it, if you still like her after all those threats,"

"Thank you, sir,"

"Please, call me Charlie,"

"Thanks, Charlie,"

I stood there.

"So that's it?" I asked.

"Huh?" they both said, heads snapping around to me.

"No hugs or anything?"

"No, Bells, we're men. Not girls,"

Paul laughed.

"So what are you kids going to do tonight?"

"I was hoping to take Bella to the cinema, then for some dinner,"

"Sure,"

I was sitting in his car, trying to warm myself up, when my phone went.

"Hello?" I asked, as the number was unknown.

"Bella! Are you ok?" Edward's voice hit me like a slap in the face.

"Eh, yes?"

"Listen, I know you're dating Paul Meraz, but you can't, Bella, he's too dangerous,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Paul, he... he's a werewolf,"

"Uh, yeah. I know,"

"You... know?"

"Yes. I'm his imprint,"

"No," I heard snarling and growling on the end of the line. Looks like Edward was going to have a hissy fit, "Bella, you can't, you're going to get hurt,"

"Oh, for fuck sake Edward, I'm always going to get hurt, aren't I?"

Paul, who had been coming down the drive, froze.

"Listen, he's the most dangerous,"

"Oh, grow up. You don't even know him. He's kind, sweet and funny. My relationship with him is healthy, and I'm in love with him. Nothing you, nor anyone else, can say is going to change that. He is my other half, no other way about it,"

"But, what about us?" I heard a low growl from outside the car, and looked up to see Paul shaking.

"There isn't an us, Edward," I said, "It's thanks to you that I met Paul. I might not be good enough for you," a few traitor tears fell, "But Paul and I are perfect,"

"No! Bella, please-"

"Goodbye,"

I shut the phone and took in a long breath. The driver's door slammed shut beside me and Paul started up the car. We drove in silence for about five minutes, and then Paul pulled over.

"Paul, I'm s-"

He picked me up and placed me on his lap.

"Mine," he growled, rubbing himself on me. I sighed happily and leant into him.

"Yours," I sighed.

He kissed me hungrily, and I was shocked by the sheer power he possessed. I kissed him back, claiming him as mine, letting him know I was finished with Edward.

"Bella," he whispered against my lips, "We're going to miss the film,"

I groaned and slid off his lap.

"What film is it?"

He tapped the side of his nose and smiled. We drove to Port Angeles and he pulled into a half-full car park. He caught my arm when I tried to get out.

"Where are you going?" he asked playfully.

"To the cinema?"

"Not tonight," he said, shaking his head, and pointed to the huge building beside him, "Drive in,"

"Do they still exist?"

"Tonight they do," he said, grinning. I smiled and went out to get popcorn. I bought an extra large and a small. When I got back, Paul was in the passenger seat. So I climbed on his lap. He grinned and pulled me closer.

"Mmmm," he mumbled against my lips, "I think I prefer this movie,"

"What movie?"

"It's called Bella," he said, and I laughed.

"Well, I'm watching one called Paul," I said, "And it's very eventful,"

"About to get more so," he said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"I'm so not doing anything here, Paul,"

"I know," he said, "But you're facing the wrong way for the movie,"

"Were you going to let me watch it anyway?"

"No. And I promise I still won't," he said, "Hey, is that popcorn?"

I grinned and handed him the large portion, sliding into the seat beside him. He kept a hand firmly around my waist, and I put my head on his chest.

True to his word, Paul didn't let me watch much of the movie, and I wasn't complaining. He pulled up at a small restaurant and held my door open for me like a gentleman. I blushed and people looked, but he didn't look at all embarrassed. In fact he looked... proud?

Dinner was amazing, though I couldn't remember what I had. Paul kept growling at the waiter who was checking me out.

"Relax babe," I said, taking his hand and taking the tremors away, "I don't want him,"

"Of course not," he said, smiling at me, "Why would you want him if I'm sitting right here?"

I stuck my tongue out and ordered a glass of water. When the boy brought it back, I laughed and thanked him, fluttering my eyelashes. He looked slightly dazed (much to my delight) and stayed to talk. Paul was sitting very stiffly behind me. Eventually though, the boy had to go back to his tables.

"Bella," Paul said lowly, and I glanced at him, "That was mean,"

"Like you said, Paul, why would I want him when you're sitting right here. You've got no reason to be jealous,"

He narrowed his eyes and asked for the bill. We left in silence and climbed into his car. He reached over to me and pushed his lips onto mine, and I couldn't help but kiss him back. He slid over, and then he was straddling me. Which felt good. Never breaking his lips away from mine, he grabbed my breasts roughly, making me cry out.

"Bella," he said, "Who do you prefer, me? Or the boy in the restaurant?"

I looked into his eyes. I knew he would make me say it, but that didn't have to be yet. I still had enough fighting spirit left.

"I don't know, Paul. Who do you think?" I asked sweetly, "I mean, you're nice, but he can serve me food,"

His grip on my breasts got tighter, and I whimpered. With a smirk, he kissed me again, lips hot and urgent on mine. His hands were kneading my breast now, and it felt amazing. Edward had refused to touch me like this. Ever. He was scared of hurting me. Paul was hurting me slightly, but it was a good hurt. I wanted more of it.

"Who Bella?" He breathed against my lips. I spun us on the seat, so I was on top of him.

"Make me Paul," I said, now straddling him, "Make me say it. I'm sure the boy in there could. Make me tell you. Or are you not man enough?"

His eyes went totally back, and he turned us once more, now we were at the other side of the car.

"Oh I will, honey," he said, pushing me back to the passenger side, "As soon as I get away from public view, I will,"

He drove us into the forest for a good fifteen minutes. Then, stopping the engine, he pulled me out of the car. He chucked his leather jacket on the ground, and lowered me onto it. Before I could go anywhere, he climber on top of me.

"Now, Bella," he said, not kissing me, "Where were we?"

I didn't say anything, just looked at him with wide eyes. I needed him to kiss me. Now. But this was the next stage of the game. He would wait until I said him, and then I would get my reward. But, I'd have lost.

"Here," I said, pulling his head down onto mine. I moved my lips with his. He seemed taken by surprise at my force, but quickly recovered.

"No, No Bella," he said, pulling away and winking, "Not till you tell me,"

"Please Paul," I said in a small voice, "Please kiss me,"

"That only works on my wolf when he's sure you're mine. And right now, he ain't too sure,"

I pouted at him, "Come on Paul," I said, squirming slightly under him, "I know you want to kiss me,"

"One of these days girl," he whispered, "One of these days,"

His lips were possessive against mine, I could almost feel the claim.

"Who, Bella?" he said, "Tell me who,"

He drove his hips further down, pushing me into the ground. I cried out.

"You," I said, wrapping my legs around his waist. He ground against me, making me feel amazing, even with all my clothes on. I could feel I was close.

"My name Bella," he growled out, "What's my _name_?" he pushed extra hard to emphasise he wanted me to say it.

"Paul," I gasped out, feeling my emotions pouring over the edge, "Paul!" I said louder, holding onto his neck.

"Bella," he said after a while, "Don't tell you brothers I just dry humped you, please,"

"I didn't really plan on it," I said, trying standing up. He rolled to his feet and helped me.

"You looked fucking amazing though," he said, and I blushed, "And my wolf is happy,"

I smiled, and stopped walking, standing against him. I put my hands on his chest, and I felt his arms go around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He kissed my forehead.

"Mine," he growled out. I smiled, and stared into his eyes. I could have stood there forever, just like that. Staring into his perfect eyes, with his arms around me, I felt totally protected from everything.

**A/N; Thanks for reading! What did you think? I need love too! And reviews is the only love I'm getting at the moment :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Hope ya enjoy this, guys. I've been sick the last few days, and had to lock myself in a dark room. Damn migraines. Anyway, haven't written in four days, and I was going **_**crazy**_**. So, I wrote this today, just for you. Hope it's good. :D**

"Bells?" Charlie called up the stairs. I groaned.

"Yeah? I said, breaking away from Paul.

"Sam wants to know if you have any idea where Paul is. Something's up with Jacob and Sam needs his help,"

"Wait, _what_?" I said, struggling out of bed and running to the top of the stairs. Charlie's holding the phone, so I carefully climb down and get it.

"Bella?" Sam asks.

"Sam? What's up with Jake?" I asked.

"He's phased. I need Paul to come down to La Push, and I know he's at your house,"

"Yeah, ok," I said, pulling on my coat, "We'll be there in a minute,"

"No, Bella, you ca-" I hung up on his protests and ran back up the stairs. Paul was already pulling on his shoes.

"Hurry up," I said, pulling on my sandals. I glanced in the mirror and almost giggled at my reflection. I was wearing a camisole underneath my big jacket, joggies, and sandals.

"Bells, you can't come," Paul said, shaking his head, "It's too dangerous,"

"You can't stop me," I said. He frowned slightly, and shrugged, jumping out of the window, whilst I opted for the stairs.

"Bella, where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"La Push. Jake's sick," I said, I hear him sigh and grumble something, but he didn't try and stop me. When I get to my truck, it won't start, "Paul," I seethe under my breath.

"Actually, Bella, I did that," Rose said.

"Rose? _Why?_"

"Emmet's hunting, and he'd have my head if I let you go to a new werewolf,"

"Please, Rose, please, I need to see him,"

"I can't Bella, and I'm sorry," she said, looking at the ground.

"Does Paul know?"

"Yes. He didn't try and stop me,"

I groaned. I was pissed at all of them. This is exactly what Edward would have pulled, and no-one should have that power in my life anymore. Without another word, I stormed back inside and slammed the door.

"Change your mind?" Charlie asked.

"Truck won't start," I mumbled. I stomped up the stairs, shedding my coat and sandals. I climbed under the blankets and hugged a pillow close to my chest.

The rain woke me in the morning, and I glanced at the clock. It was half six, and I stepped in the shower. Shoving on some clothes, I packed my bag for school. I hoped Rose had fixed my truck. I debated on leaving Paul a note, but I decided against it. I was pissed at him.

Locking up the house, I ran to the dryness on my truck, and turn the key. It roared to life, and I made my journey to school. When I parked, Angela tapped on my window. I smiled and climbed out of the cab.

"Hey Bella," Jess called, and I waved at her. Michael Newton hugged me, and I was certain I hear a growl, although it was probably a car. We headed inside and I put my books in my locker.

My phone buzzed, and the caller ID told me it was Paul. I ignored the call and ran to catch up with Angela.

Lessons were boring, as per usual, and lunch was pretty much un-eventful. Eric brought up the subject of the Cullen's, and I told them I'd broken up with Edward. But then I realized that Alice and Jasper weren't here. When they asked, I just shrugged.

I was in PE, playing basketball, and I just had to get hit in the fucking face. I blinked, and Jess apologised. I smiled at her and laughed.

"It's cool," I said, "I'm just a danger magnet,"

I kept out of the ball's way after that, not wanting to tempt fate. On my way out, I caught sight of myself in the glass door. There was a small cut, and some dried blood on my head. I went slightly woozy, but I cleaned it off, and got changed.

"Bella," Mike said when I was coming out of the changing room, "Can I walk you to your truck?"

"Uh, sure," I said, and started walking with him. He shoved his hands in his jacket, and I could tell he was nervous.

"So... uh... I was... um... wondering... if you'd maybe... uh... liketogooutwithmesometime?" he said, rushing the last bit into one word. I sighed inwardly, knowing this had been coming.

"Oh," I said, blushing like crazy, "Um, I'm sorry, Mike, but I don't think so,"

"It's ok," he said smiling, "I didn't think you would anyway,"

I smiled sympathetically at him, and climbed in my truck.

"See you tomorrow," I said.

"Right," he said, "Tomorrow,"

I was driving home, when I had an idea. I drove past my house, and turned on the road to La Push. Half an hour later, I saw the first little house. I pulled up in front of Billy's and jumped out the cab.

Sending Charlie a quick text, I ran up to the door, and knocked.

"Bella?"Billy said when he opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Jake," I said.

"He's not here. He's in the Seattle hospital, with mono,"

I stared Billy right in the eye. Was that what he had been told, or did he know? I wasn't about to tell him his son was a wolf, just in case I blew the secret.

"Right," I muttered, "Mono,"

I narrowed my eyes, and pulled out my phone. Calling Jake's number, it rang twice, and I heard my own ringtone on his phone coming from within the house.

_Do you remember when I told you I loved your face_

_I remember wishing how my hands were round your waist_

_Eyes will dart, back and forth_

_The things across my mind they can't be told_

_There's a secret in your eyes-_

The ringing stopped, and my phone informed me I'd been ignored. I raised my eyebrows at Billy.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to see him," I said, and walked past him quickly.

"Bella," he said, wheeling after me. I opened Jake's bedroom door, and stared at him. He was sitting against the wall, just staring at me.

"Why are you here?" he asked me.

"I needed to check you were ok," I said quietly. I heard Billy sigh and wheel himself away.

"I'm fine, Bella,"

"Really?" I asked, closing the door behind me, "Nothing you want to tell me. Nothing out of the ordinary happened lately?"

"Nope," he said, looking right into my eyes, "Nothing at all,"

I was upset he was lying to me.

"Don't lie to me, Jacob Black!" I hissed, "Does turning into a giant wolf not count as 'out of the ordinary' to you?"

His mouth opened, and he looked truly shocked.

"Bella, what are you talking about? Are you crazy?" he asked.

"You're a terrible liar, Jake, you always have been," I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I was upset that my oldest friend would lie to me, "If you don't feel the need to tell me anything, I think I'll go,"

"No, Bella, wait," he said, leaping up and grabbing my hand. He hugged me closed and let out a deep breath, "I couldn't. Sam wouldn't let me,"

"Alpha's word, right?"

"How the hell do you know all this?" he asked. I was about to answer, when he held up a finger and cursed under his breath.

"Stay here," he muttered, just as someone let out a howl. He pushed me against the wall, out of sight from the window, and ran out. I peeked out of the glass, and saw four boys coming towards the house. I recognised Sam, Jared, and Paul. My heart stopped when I saw Paul. But the fourth remained a mystery.

I crawled out of Jake's room, and walked past the living room.

"I'd leave Bella," Billy said quietly, "Sam isn't going to be too happy a human knows the secret,"

"Sam knows I know," I told him, "He told me about Jake,"

I left his house and made towards my truck.

"Bella?" Someone shouted. I knew it was Paul. He just had to see me, didn't he? Well, I was still pissed off, and I opened the door to climb in, but it was slammed shut. I looked up at Paul, and I could see he was angry. Light tremors were travelling through his body.

"What the fuck Paul?" I said.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he said, "Why were you in Black's house?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Because he's my friend. And I'm allowed to see my friends,"

"Not when they've just turned into a werewolf. I told you it was too dangerous!"

"And I said you couldn't stop me!" I said. My blood was boiling.

I glanced over his shoulder to see the Sam, Jared, Jake, and the mystery boy all frozen.

"You smell of him," Paul growled, "Why the fuck do you smell of him?"

"Because he hugged me?" I said, blinking back the tears, "What, can I not hug my friends now? Jake is like a motherfucking brother to me, Paul, I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"You smell of that other boy too," he said, "Michael Newton. Care to explain that one, Bella, is he your _brother_ too?"

I was also shaking with anger at this point.

"No! No, he's not like my fucking brother," I shouted at him, "But you know what? He asked me out, and I turned him down. Because I'm with you. You're turning into fucking Edward!"

"Do _not_ compare me to that filthy bloodsucker, Bella. I'm not a fucking leech,"

"Well you're behaving like him!" I shout, "You're paranoid and treat me like I'm going to break! I'm fucking sick of it, _I'm not weak_!"

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His tremors got worse, and suddenly Sam was there.

"You need to trust me, Paul, because no-one, _no-one_, is going to have that much control over me **ever **again," I say, shaking my head fiercely.

"Paul," he said, "Step back. Now,"

Paul moved away from me.

"If you can't trust me, Paul, then I think we should take a break," I said, the tears spilling over. I climbed in my truck, and backed away from him. I got out of the way just in time, as he phased. Shaking my head, I headed home.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out I'll-_

I sighed and ignored yet another call from Paul. This was the thirteenth, in half an hour, and I was still crying. There was a pain in my chest, and it was pulling me away from here, to La Push.

"Bells?" Emmet asked, swinging in my window. I turned my face away from him, "You ok?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Hey, are you crying?" he asked, sitting next to me. I shut my eyes, but his vampire eyes missed nothing, "What the fuck did he do?"

Broken sobs escaped my lips, and I heard Emmet talking to someone. When I glanced up to investigate, I saw Jasper.

"Darlin'," he said crouching by my face, "What happened?"

"Nothing," I said, turning my head back into the pillow. Now I've started making a noise while I cry I can't stop. They get louder and louder, and I find it more and more difficult to breath. Jasper stroked my hair, and I feel a wave of calm travel through my body. Air floods my lungs, and I relax.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"Bells," Emmet said, "Did he hurt you?"

I don't say anything, just stare at him.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," he said, and I knew he was going to go find him. I grabbed his arm, and he froze.

"Don't leave me," I whisper. He sighs, and nods, "You too Jazz,"

"Ok darlin'," he mumbles, kissing my forehead. I close my eyes, silently thanking Jasper for the calmness he's sending to me. I feel myself drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up and both Jasper and Emmet were still here. I got up, feeling slightly more refreshed, and went into the bathroom. When I was dressed, I went back into the bedroom.

"What are you doing today?" I ask.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of a silver werewolf," Emmet said.

"So am I," Jasper said, and I sighed at them. The tugging in my chest got worse when they talked about hurting Paul.

"I think I should tell you something," I say, and they both look at me, "Well, um, I don't know how to explain it,"

"It's ok Bells," Emmet said, "We've got all the time in the world,"

"Right. Well, when Paul's not here, it hurts, in my chest, where my heart is, and when you were talking about, um, h-hurting him," another surge of pain went through me, "It hurts more. So really, by hurting him, you're hurting me,"

Emmet narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well, ok then, darlin', we won't hurt him," Jasper said, and I smiled at him, "I do need to go to see Jenks today,"

"And so do I," Emmet said, "My passport's running out,"

They kissed my cheeks, and two minutes after they left, Rose and Alice appeared in my room.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked, hugging me. I was slightly shocked, but brushed it off.

"No," I answered truthfully. The tugging was getting worse, but I tried to ignore it. We were halfway through a movie when the pain got so bad I couldn't breathe.

"Bella?" Alice said, "Bella!"

I think I was screaming, I couldn't tell. The pain was taking over the whole of my body, waves of it crashed over me, and I was drowning in it. I clawed at my face, trying to get out of this pain. To barriers held my arms down, and another two held my feet.

The pain lessened, and a hand stroked over my face.

"Bella, honey, open your eyes,"

I tried, I really did, but my eyes wouldn't listen to me. Whoever this person was, they were making the pain go away. I used all my strength to keep breathing, even though every breath caused me more and more pain. I had to do it, though the darkness promised relief from this torture, but I couldn't let it win... I couldn't...

"Bella," someone whispered in my ear. A light pressure on my lips, "Bella, babe, please wake up. I'm here, I'm ok,"

The pain was slowly receding, and my eyes fluttered open. Paul was sitting above me, and I flung my arms around his neck.

"You're ok," he whispered, hugging me close and sniffing my hair, "It's ok. I've got you,"

"What happened?" I asked.

"The bond, between us, when I got hurt, it hurt you. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,"

"Wait, you got hurt?" I asked, pushing back from him and taking in his face. I ran my hand gently over his face and body, checking for injuries. He didn't have a mark on him.

"I've healed, Bella, I'm a wolf, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right, crazy-super-healing-power. How could I forget," I muttered to myself. He chuckled, and I could see the relief in his features.

"Charlie's coming, he's worried,"

"Shit," I say. How could I have been so stupid, this could have triggered another heart attack! "How long was I out?"

"Two days," he told me.

"And how did you get hurt?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He sighed, and was about to tell me, but Charlie opened the door. Paul moved away, and Charlie hugged me.

"Oh thank God, Bells," he said, "I was so worried,"

"I'm fine, Charlie," I mumble, hugging him back.

"You sure? You don't want to go to hospital? Alice said you'd be ok, but I didn't know,"

"It's ok, dad, honest," I say, hugging him tighter, "I'm fine now,"

He nods and kisses my forehead. With a sharp look at Paul, he leaves and closes the door. In a second, Paul is by my head.

"What happened?" I asked him, cradling his face in my hands. He smiles, and kisses the tips of all my fingers. Then, he slides in next to me.

"Nothing," he mumbled, "Absolutely nothing. That matters. All that matters is that you're ok,"

I sit up, pushing away from him. Hurt crossed his features quickly, but I didn't miss it.

"Don't lie to me, Paul," I said, running a hand through my hair, "I'm not made of glass, ok? Tell me, what happened."

"Bella, you're not going to like it,"

"Not going to like it? Paul, the pain I've just been through, it feels like I've just been to hell and back. What else is there not to like?"

"Because it was your brothers that did it!" he spat at me, "They fucking ambushed me in the forest, and kicked the shit outta me. And you know what? That didn't hurt as much as when we were arguing. It was nothing, _nothing_, compared to seeing you cry, and driving away. Because when they hurt me, Bella, I knew I deserved it. In fact, I got off lightly. The only reason I'm not dead, is because Emmet knows it would have killed you,"

I felt the tears in my eyes, and I hugged him close.

"Bella, I'm sorry for how I behaved, ok? I do trust you, with all my heart. But Jacob had only been a wolf _for one day_. You have no idea the panic that I felt when I saw you coming out of his house. And the guilt, because I hadn't protected you. I'd let you get into a potentially fatal situation,"

"Paul, it's ok, I forgive you," I mumbled against his bare chest. He was so warm, and he relaxed all of my tense muscles.

"Thank you, Bells," he whispered.

"Can you hand me my phone, please," I asked, and he tilted my chin up.

"Why?"

"Just please, Paul,"

He sighed and handed it over to me. Twenty three missed calls. I bit my bottom lips and glance up at him.

"Sorry," I said, and he kissed the top of my head.

Scrolling down, I found Emmet's number.

It rang twice.

"Bella? Are you awake?" he asked, and I could hear someone whispering in the background.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen," I said in an angry voice.

"Oh shit, she full named me," I heard him mutter to someone.

"Damn right Emmet, you and Jasper get your sparkly asses over here, _right now_,"

He gulped and the line went dead. Paul opened the window. We only waited about two minutes before they swung themselves in the room.

"You ok, darlin'?" Jazz asked me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't you 'darlin'' me, Jasper Whitlock! I told you _not to hurt_ Paul, and you went and did it anyway!"

"Bella, we're sorry. Really, we are, but he hurt you, and we warned him,"

"No, Em-"

"Babe, it isn't their fault. What they did was right, although I'm a bit pissed they went behind your back, but they're just protective of you. And, like I said, I deserved it. I shouldn't have treated you like that,"

"Paul, you need to shut up, because I'm angry, and trust me, you don't want me to take it out on you,"

I turned back to my brothers, who were hanging their head, presumably in shame.

"Now I want you to listen to me. You will not hurt a hair on his head, without my permission,"

"But Bell-"

"_No_, Emmet. I'm not that breakable, ok? I can look out for myself. And anyway, Paul was only arguing with me because I went to see Jacob. Who had fazed the day before,"

Both Emmet and Jasper started growling at that point, and Paul pulled me closer.

"You did _what_?" Emmet said.

"Bella, how could you have been so stupid!" Jasper said at the same time.

"You see? This is why Paul and I argued. Now, I want your word that you won't hurt him, and I want your apology. To us both,"

"I promise not to hurt him, unless you give me your express permission. And I'm sorry, to you both, for causing you that pain," Emmet said, and I hugged him.

Jasper didn't say anything.

"Jazz?" I say, looking up at him. He sighs.

"I can't, Bella, I can't promise that,"

"Then I think you should go," I say, pushing myself back into Paul.

"Bella-"

"No, Jazz. The pain I went through was worse than anything you can imagine. It was worse than James' bit. And it was because Paul was in pain. Which you and Em caused, so I don't understand why you can't promise me that one little thing,"

I saw both Emmet and Jasper wince, and I felt Paul do the same underneath me.

"Ok, fine, Bella. For you. I give you my word, as a soldier and a vampire, that I will not hurt Paul unless you are ok with it first. And I'm sorry, to you Bella, for causing you pain,"

"Thanks Jazz," I said, "And don't think I haven't noticed the lack of apology to Paul,"

He didn't move anywhere, and Paul whispered in my ear.

"It's ok, babe, he doesn't have to apologize,"

"You are very lucky, Jasper Whitlock, that my mate has a kind soul in him,"

Jasper narrowed his eyes, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Right, well," I say, "I'm tired, so two of you can leave if you want,"

Both Emmet and Jasper kiss my cheeks, and leave. I sigh.

"I'm sorry," Paul said, turning me around to face him. He pressed his forehead against mine, and hi nose skimmed across my cheek, "I'm more sorry than you'll ever know. It breaks my heart every time I think of what I did to you. I will never be able to forgive myself, and I understand if you turn me away,"

I blinked at him, "What do you mean, turn you away? Paul, I love you. No matter how much you annoy me, I will _always_ love you. We had an argument, that's what couples do. We're just normal,"

He chuckled, "Trust me, Bella, there's nothing normal about us,"

I laughed with him, and he gently put his lips on mine.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he said back, "More than anything in the entire universe,"

He moved his lips against mine, and it sent shivers right down to my toes.

**A/N; So what did you think? I kinda need reviews, guys, pretty please? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**PPOV**

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I had Bella. Bella had me. I was so over the moon, but right now I was jumpy.

_Calm down, Paul,_ Sam's thoughts echoed in my mind.

_Easy for you to say,_ I thought back, _you've not left your imprint with __**vampires.**_

Sam mentally shrugged, telling me to get on with my patrols. I hadn't patrolled since I'd met Bella, and it wasn't easy. Sam showed me it wasn't easy for him to leave Emily, but I showed him mine was ten times worse.

I left her with what we were hunting.

As soon as Jared phased in to take over, I turned back, pulled on some shorts, and drove to Bella's. Her light was still on, and I could hear her sweet voice talking.

"Bella, it's ok, calm down," Emmet said. I tensed. Something wasn't right.

"But why does it feel like this, Em? It felt like my heart was being pulled from my chest,"

"Does it feel that way now?"

"No, not anymore,"

"Darlin', Paul's outside," Jasper said, and opened the window. I was up as quick as a wink.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside her on her bed. She sighed and lent towards me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"It hurt, Paul," she said quietly, "When you were away,"

I looked at Emmet. He sighed.

"It's probably because La Push is so far away,"

"It's a half-hour drive!" I said. It really wasn't far at all.

"But usually imprints would live there, and the wolves wouldn't be that far away,"

I nodded. If it was hurting Bella, I would fix it.

Perhaps she'd like to move in with me. I know we'd only been going out for six days, but I had a sudden flash of her standing, belly round with my child, and two black haired children running around her. I came in the door, and her grin lit up the room. She hugged me, and her wedding ring caught the light...

I shook my head, and Bella looked at me.

"It's ok now, Paul," she said, hugging my torso, and I kissed her beautiful brown curls. Emmet smiled slightly, and he and Jasper took the window to leave us.

"What are you thinking?" her beautiful voice asked me. I smiled, knowing I was hers. Mine. . It might get old to you, but to me, it brought a sense of pride, joy, and relief every time I thought it.

"Just how lucky I am," I whispered, and she moved closer. I heard her heart beating, a rhythm I would never get bored of. Every time I saw her I was almost bowled over by her beauty. Her big, brown doe eyes looked up at me. Oh how I'd love to have those eyes looking at me while she sucked me off...

"Paul," she whispered, and I grew harder than I already was, "You're quite excited tonight, aren't you?"

I looked at her smirk in confusion, not quite understanding until she started rubbing me through my jeans. I threw my head back and hissed. The sheets became fisted, and her smirk became more cocky. In her eyes, however, I could see she was unsure.

"Hey," I said lowly, "Wanna go on an adventure,"

It was getting harder for me not to fuck her senseless. I'd promised, because I didn't want her to feel rushed into it, but _man_, it was hard. My wolf was constantly trying to take her. That trick with the underwear the other night almost made me take down the bathroom door and fuck her brains out.

I wanted some release, and I didn't want Charlie to hear it. He'd been pretty awesome so far, but I doubt he'd like me so much if he caught me doing something with his daughter.

I cradled her in my arms, and jumped out the window. Not one of her hairs had moved out of place. I ran to my car and bundled her inside. We drove to our spot in the wood, and she bailed out of the car. She'd chucked something on the ground, but it took a moment for me to work out that it was her t-shirt.

Oh.

Her pale skin was glowing in the moonlight, her breast perky from the chilly air, and arousal, as I could smell. I stood with her, and kissed her lips softly. Her hands trailed down my chest, and into my jeans. Before I could blink, she was on her knees and unbuttoning my jeans.

I groaned, threading my fingers through her hair as she pulled my boxers down as well, setting not-so-little-Paul free. Her eyes widened as she took me in, but her hot little mouth didn't hesitate before wrapping around my dick.

Her tongue darted out and licked away my pre-cum. She leant forward, with the help of my hands, taking more of me in. And when her mouth was full, she used her hands.

I'd never felt more turned on than I had in that moment. I knew I was going to lose it, but I needed to fulfil my fantasy.

"Bella," I choked out, "Look at me,"

Her eyes snapped up instantly, and I drowned in their depth. I couldn't hold back any longer, and emptied my load in her mouth. And she swallowed it.

Her tongue darted out and she cleaned up what she'd missed. Fuck.

She stood up and smiled at me, licking her lips. Then she pushed her lips against mine and kissed me, hard. I pulled my jeans and boxers back up, the cold wind making me break out in goose bumps. Or, that might be Bella.

"Paul," she whispered almost silently, "Paul, Paul, Paul,"

"Bella," I growled out, "Mine,"

She nodded frantically, sliding her little hands up my chest and wrapping them around my neck, pulling my head down to kiss me harder.

"Paul, we should... we should go back,"

"Ok," I sigh, breaking my mouth away from her.

"Can I drive?" she asks, biting her bottom lip and looking up at me from under her lashes. I take in a deep breath, knowing I'm getting harder by the second, "I really want to,"

"Then, my dearest Bella, of course you can drive,"

She aimed to kiss my cheek, but I was having none of that. I turned my head and kissed her squarely on the mouth, feeling her smiled against my lips.

We broke apart and got in the car. I was, of course, nervous all the way home. How could I let Bella drive? What if something hit the car? I would survive, but Bella wouldn't.

"Calm the fuck down, Paul," she muttered, "You're making me nervous,"

I tried my best, looking out of the window.

"You sure you don't want to hang your head out, Cujo?"

I growled playfully at her.

"Uh, Bella? You just drove by your house,"

"I know," she said, winking, "But you said we were going on an adventure,"

I tried to keep the smile off my face, but it was no good. She was too god damn cute. Though, I'm sure if I told her that I'd get a slap.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

She takes both her hands off the steering wheel and makes and _I-don't-know_ sign.

"Bella, please, if you want me to be calm, keep both hands on the wheel,"

"Yes, sir!" she laughs, saluting. I growl at her again, slightly less playfully. Doesn't she see the danger she's putting herself in?

A wave of her arousal hits me when I growl, and I smirk. She bats my arm, and I growl again, long and slow. A light shiver travels up her spine, and the scent gets stronger. It's mouth watering. How the fuck do people manage this?

After ten minutes I realize we're on the road to La Push. I look at her in confusion. But she just shrugs, and the look on her face tells me she ain't gonna give up her secret just yet.

Usually the road takes half an hour, but I expected Bella to take longer. I'd seen her drive, and it followed the rule, 'Better safe than sorry'. But right now, she was speeding so much that _I_ felt proud.

She pulled up at my house, and I looked at her in pure confusion. She leaned over in the car, cupping my face with one hand, and kissing my mouth. I was so captivated by her, I didn't even feel the hand slide in my pocket. She sat back, triumphantly holding my keys. So, we were going inside alone.

I knew I was in trouble.

**BPOV**

I sat back, holding his keys. I didn't know how well he was going to take my plan, but it was happening. He gulped, and I laughed at him, climbing out of the car, and unlocking his front door.

I stepped inside, breathing in the air. I felt any tense muscles relax, and I knew I felt home. I was aware of a heat behind me, and I turned to see Paul staring at me. I winked and started up the stairs.

Bedrooms, I find, are always the easiest room to find. So, I found his no bother. It was black and red, and the huge bed in the middle of the room screamed to be fucked on.

Tonight, I would lose my virginity.

When Paul came in, I shut the door, and pushed him against him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I pulled at his shirt, getting it off in seconds.

"Bella, what are we doing?" he asked, sounding unsure. I pulled back.

"I want you to make love to me, Paul," I say, "I want you to take be my first, my last and my only,"

"Are you sure?" he asks, and I nod, the fire between my legs getting hotter and hotter, "Well, ok then,"

He spins us so he's pinning me against the door, his body and my body moulding into one.

He removes all my clothes in a flash, and pulls me over to the bed. Laying on top of me, he trails his hand down my stomach, finally getting to the place I needed him. His fingers found their way inside me, and he pumped twice, making me cry out.

His hand then pushed my thighs apart, and he looked into my eyes. I nodded, and I felt him slide in. He reached my barrier, and I took a hold of the sheets.

With a small thrust, he broke through, and the pain swamped me. It wasn't worse than James' bite, but it was up there.

After a minute, the pain subsided, and I let the sheets fall, nodding to Paul to continue. He set a slow pace, and when the pain had totally gone, I groaned. I felt complete with him rocking inside me.

Soon, it wasn't enough.

"Faster, Paul, please," I asked, my voice breathy. The pace picked up, and it felt so good. I could feel myself panting, and I knew I was close.

"Cum for me, Bella," Paul growled, and I couldn't help but obey. I felt my muscles clenching around Paul, and I called his name. Paul said something, but I was too far gone to understand.

We lay like that for a while, with him still inside me. Eventually, though, I knew I had to get back.

"Come on, Paul, Charlie'll wake up soon," I said. He smiled and nodded, but told me to wait a moment. When he came back, he had a washcloth. I felt myself blushing badly as he cleaned me up.

"Mmmm, I love that blush," he said, making me laugh. I pulled on my clothes, trying to ignore the pain I felt. Because no matter how much pain, it was definitely worth it.

We got back through the window just as Charlie was rolling out of bed. I pulled the sheets around my head, and Paul hid in the cupboard until he went down the stairs.

"Bella, honey, I don't want you to go to school today, ok?" Paul said, looking worried. I grin at him, and he climbs in beside me.

"Ok, Paul, I love you," I whisper, my eyes closing

"I love you too, babe," He murmurs into my hair.

**A/N; FINALLY! I have wanted to write that from chapter 1! So, now the dirty has been preformed, what could possibly go wrong? Sorry it took so long to update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the length of time this has taken, but I just got writers block, and couldn't think of where to go. I also just couldn't get into the story, so sorry if this is suckish. I started some new storied, Paul/Bella. Yum. Ok. On with the story...**

I wake up, engulfed in heat, and groan. I roll, trying to get up, but Paul's arms tighten. Wow, talk about déjà vu. I spin in his arms so I'm facing him. I see a hint of smirk on his lips, and I kiss his nose. He chuckled and opened his eyes. I was, once again, mesmerized by his beauty. I could feel myself growing wet, and his orbs darkened.

"What time is it?" I asked him, and he glanced at the clock over my shoulder.

"Ten," he said, pulling me in for a toe-tingling kiss. I hitched my leg up around his waist, and then pulled away, "What? Bella, what is it?"

"I'm not sore. Everyone says it's sore after the first time,"

Another smirk graced his face.

"I'm a werewolf, you're my mate. I'd never hurt you,"

"Really? Just because you're a werewolf?"

"Yup," he grinned, "All part of the deal,"

I looked up at him through my lashes, and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Paul," I purred, "This means we don't have to wait until I'm better then,"

He growled, and rolled on top of me. That noise, that damned noise, it would be my undoing. It did things to my body... things that he could smell.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered in my ear, "Do you like it when I growl at you?"

I shivered, and nodded.

"No, no, I need to _hear_ you, pretty girl," he said, shoving two fingers into me roughly. I cried out, not having expected it. This was going to be a long fucking day.

"Please, Paul" I gasp out, writhing underneath him, trying to get as much friction as possible, "Please,"

"Please what Bella?" he asked. I almost screamed in frustration.

"Fuck me Paul. Fuck me so I can't walk straight, so I don't know anyone's name but yours. Or are you too scared?" I snarled at him.

He raised his eyebrows, and rolled off me.

"Get dressed," he said, walking out of the room.

Shit, had I done something wrong? I pulled on some underwear, jeans and a t-shirt, and ran down my stairs. I tripped on the last one, and landed against a rock-solid chest. He looked down at me, and I shivered at his gaze. He wasn't looking at me like Paul, he looked wild.

"Get in the car," he said, following me out. I could feel his gaze on my ass, and I climbed in the truck quickly. He pushed me from the driver's side to the passenger side, and drove crazily to La Push.

We pulled up at his house, and I'd barely climbed out of the car when he grabbed my wrist. His lips crashed onto mine, and I moaned underneath him. He pulled me into his arms before hastily opening the front door, and slamming it with his foot. I shivered, and he continued to carry me up the stairs, into his bedroom.

He put me on my feet, and held me with his body against the closed door. I felt him take his belt from the loops which rested on his hips. I froze as he tied my hands with it, and held them up, so the belt caught on something. I looked up and saw I'd been hung on a clothes hook. My feet were still on the ground, but just the thought of being restrained around Paul was so fucking hot.

A smirk graced his face as the wetness pooled between my legs. My top was quickly ripped to shreds, and my bra followed. My jeans and panties were no more, and somehow he even got my shoes off. I was completely naked in front of him, and he was still fully dressed. Oh hell no.

Giving my lips one last peck, he pulled away, gazing at my body. I felt like a bit of meat on the rack for him, by the way he was looking, and even that made me horny.

"So, my sweet Bella," he purred, "You think I'm too scared to show you who you belong to?"

I gulped.

"Come on, sweetheart, I'm not going to bite," he said, chuckling, and bending to my ear, he whispered, "Well, not very hard,"

I closed my eyes and took in a shaky breath.

"I'm going to show you who you belong to, and I'm going to do it through your pleasure, because I'm the only one who can give you that pleasure, isn't that right, my pet?"

I didn't say anything, just concentrated on breathing.

"Tut tut, Bella," he growled out. I felt his teeth nibbling along my lobe.

"Yes, Paul," I managed to get out.

"Yes what?" he asked innocently. I could feel my body growing more and more needy.

"I don't know Paul, but I seemed to have been right, about you being too _scared_," I snapped. I knew I would pay for this, but if it got Paul inside me faster, it was worth it, "Don't worry though, I'm sure I'll find someone who can,"

I saw the rage and possessiveness in his eyes. Oh fuck, I was for it.

"Do you think so?" he asked, his voice sounding dangerous. I shivered, and his eyes darkened.

His head dipped down, to my breasts. His tongue slowly licked one of my nipples, whilst he pebbled the other between his thumb and finger. Oh god, ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod.

His mouth slipped down, leaving a wet trail of fire down my belly, getting lower and lower, to the place I needed him most. Please. Please.

He stopped on my lower belly, and I could feel his smirk against my skin. He skipped my heat, and went onto my thighs. Oh hell no. I let out a tiny whimper of protest.

"What's wrong, Bella? Is there something you'd like?" he asked me. I couldn't form the words, so I settled for nodding, "Oh no, pretty girl, I need to hear you say it. Say it, tell me you want me to eat your pussy,"

"Paul," I breathed, "Please, I need you to eat my pussy,"

His eyes sparked, and his tongue darted out to touch my already sensitive clit. I cried out, and he growled. Oh shit, I wasn't going to last long. He let his tongue lick right along my slit, and my head fell back on the door with a thump.

He slid his tongue inside me, and I think I muttered a cuss, though I'm not sure. I felt my hips buck forward, and he put a hand on each hip, pinning me to the door. He started pumping with his tongue, and I let my head hit off the door in time to his thrusts.

He gently took my clit back in his mouth, and bit it lightly.

"FUCK!" I shouted out as my lower half exploded around his tongue, which he 'd slid back in. I felt my body shake with the power of it.

When it was done, I was hung limply in his arms, and he unhooked me.

"That was amazing," I told him.

"We're not done yet," he growled at me, "You still don't seem to know who you belong to,"

I shivered, and he pushed me onto the bed. I smirked at him, and knelt on the floor, pulling his trousers off. His boxers were quick to follow. I pumped him twice with my hand, and licked his pre-cum away. I heard him growl, and my heat grew again.

Before I knew what was happening, he'd bent me over the bed. He was circling his cock around my entrance, and I fisted my hands.

"You want this, don't you?" he asked me.

"So much…" I told him, praying he'd take me now. Please, let him take me now.

"You're mine, aren't you?" he asked, and I cursed. So, he thought teasing would help him. Incorrect.

"Fucking make me say it, Paul," I growled at him. I felt his fingers tighten on my hips.

"Oh I intend to," he whispered in my ear, and thrustinto me. I held in a scream of pleasure, breathing deeply instead. He pushed himself out of me, and pulled my hips back, impaling me on his body. Again, he pulled me back with some force. This would leave marks.

"You. Are. Mine." Paul said, emphisising each word with a thrust, "_MINE!_"

"Yours," I pant, "Only yours,"

"My name, Bella, what's my fucking _name_?" he growled, and I felt myself coming undone. One of his hands went around my front and pinched my clit.

"Paul," I gasped out, "**PAUL!**"

A million fireworks went off in my belly, making me bury my head in the bed, muffling my screams. He turned my head so my cries echoed into the night.

After a moment to collect myself, he pulled out of me.

"You ok?" he asks, pulling me up on the bed and wrapping the sheets around us.

"Perfect," I murmur. I feel like a puddle. He chuckled, and I buried further into his chest.

"In case you didn't understand, Bella, you're mine," he said, and I hit his chest.

"Yeah, I gathered," I said dryly. He hugged me.

"So this is better than school?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess…" I told him, feeling sleep coming to me.

"I love you, Bella, forever and always," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Paulie," I mumbled. His laugh sent pleasant vibrations through me, and I felt my eyes drooping…

I woke up alone.

"Paul?" I called out, "Paul, where are you?"

I looked down and found a note.

_Sorry Bella, the pack needs me. I'll be back soon, Paul_

_P.S. You're cute when you sleep_

I smiled slightly, and went into his bathroom. I figured he wouldn't mind me using his shower, and I turned on the warm water, which was incredibly soothing.

I stepped out and realized I had nothing to wear. My clothes had been shredded, all except my underwear. Funny, I thought those were the things that would have been the most damaged.

I put them on, and looked around. Finding a wardrobe, I opened it and grinned at Paul's shirts. I pulled one on, which went down to my knees, and smiled. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I bounced down the stairs. It was three just now, and I sent Charlie a text telling him I was going to Paul's after school. I looked around his kitchen, and settled on making toast.

"Bella?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around and smiled.

"Jake!" I say, hugging him.

"Why are you wearing Paul's shirt?" he asks, eyes narrowed.

"It's comfy," I tell him, blushing. He growls.

"Don't lie to me, this place stinks of sex," he says, making my blush deeper.

"Are you finished embarrassing me?" I ask, and he grins, hugging me.

"I'm glad you know about us," Jake says, "And you've calmed Paul down,"

He hugged me for a while, and then let me go. I noticed the sad look in his eyes.

"What is it, Jake, what's wrong?" I ask, panicked.

"I thought it was going to be me," he told me, and I felt my heart break, "I thought I would be your imprint, not Paul,"

"Aww, Jakey!" I say, hugging him again, tighter than before, "We're still friends, right?"

"We won't be able to hang out as much anymore, Bells,"

"What? Why not?"

"Because. Wolves are incredibly protective. And despite the fact Paul knows I'm his brother, and yours, his inner wolf will become furious if we're together,"

"Then he'll have to learn to tame him," I say. Jake smiles sadly.

"I don't think he can. And I don't want to fight with Paul, we're friends. It'd just ruin everything,"

I feel tears falling down my face.

"Don't leave me again, please," I whisper, "Don't hurt me,"

"You don't need me, you've got everything here," he says sadly.

"If you ever leave me like that again, Jacob Black, I will personally ask Paul to kick your ass for hurting me,"

His face palled, and he shook his head at me.

"Paul wouldn't," he told me, "I know he wouldn't,"

"So is that it, or are you going to break my heart anymore?"

"Bells, we'll still see each other. At pack meetings, bonfires, weddings,"

"But we won't be us!" I cried out. I grab the front of his hair, "We won't be Jake and Bells. We'll be Jacob and Isabella. Old acquaintances, nothing more,"

"We can't be anything more," he says, and my eyes widen.

"Not even friends?" I ask. He stops.

"No,"

"I love you, Jacob! You can't just _leave me_!" I shout at him, "You're my brother, my best friend, my _sun_! I fucking _love_ you, and if you leave, I won't be me anymore. You're doing _exactly_ what he did, and you promised! You promised,"

I feel myself breaking down, and I slide down the counter, sobs escaping my throat. I can't stay here jus now, on the res. I leap up, grabbing my keys.

"Where are you going?" Jake asks, following me out.

"Somewhere I'm wanted," I mumble, starting my truck and driving away. I've been driving about five minutes when I realize I'm in Paul's shirt. I stop off at my house, pulling on some jeans and a top. I remembered the way to the Cullen's house easily. When I pull up, I see Emmet and Jasper at the door.

"Who made you cry?" They asked in unison, and I felt a surge of love for their protective behavious.

"No-one," I mumble, walking past them, "I don't wanna talk about it,"

With a sigh, Emmet grins and pulls me in for one of his bear hugs, which I need at that moment. I hug him tighter to me, and smile when he puts me down. Man, I love these two. I hug Jasper next.

"Not to be rude, darlin', but you reek of dogs,"

I blush, "Well, you reek of vampire,"

They shake their heads, and I follow them into the living room.

"Where are Alice and Rose?" I ask

"Hunting," Emmet tells me. I shrug, and sit on the sofa. Emmet throws me a controller, and starts playing some video game. I end up sitting on Jasper's lap, his fingers controlling my own. We were almost beating Emmet when they stiffened.

"What?" I ask, as they stand up, game forgotten. Jasper pushes me behind them, and the door opened. I breathed a sigh of relief as Paul stumbled through.

"Bella," he says.

"Paul," I say happily. I try and step out from behind Jasper, but he won't let me, "Jas, what's wrong?"

"He made you cry again," he says.

"When?" I say, thoroughly confused. Paul's frowning at me.

"You were crying?" he asks.

"Um…" I blush, feeling all eyes on me, "More like water escaping under pressure…"

"Bull. Shit." Emmet says, frowning, "If it wasn't Paul, who…"

All eyes on me. Pressure. Should I tell them? Would Jake get in trouble? What would Paul do? Would Paul be angry? Would Emmet be angry? Jasper? Would they hurt Jake? They can't hurt Jake, not Jake. Breathe, Bella, breathe. How do you breath? In out, up down? Oh God, no oxygen, no oxygen no… the eyes, they're still looking at me, still want an answer, breathe, BREATHE!

But I could, my body wasn't listening.

"Bella? Bella, honey it's ok," I heard Emmet say, and he lay me on the sofa. I was feeling dizzy, and black spots were dancing infront of my eyes, "Jas! Do something!" Emmet shouted.

"I can't! She won't let me in!" Jasper cried back.

Alice. Rose. Emmet. Jasper. Paul. Jake. Charlie. Renée. Phil. Sam. Jared. Embry. Quil. Angela. Mike. Jessica. Lauren. Eric. Ben. Tyler. Carlisle. Esme. Edward. Paul. Paul. Paul.

I was suffocating, no oxygen getting to me, the darkness taking over. The last thing I saw was Paul.

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for the delay! But hopefully it wasn't too suckish. Btw, it is the 5****th**** of April, and we know what that means! *drum roll* It's... MY BIRTHDAY! Woo. Please, review guys! Until next time! **

**-A xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I really am very sorry that this took forever to put up, but my computer deleted everything. And I mean everything. That's why the other stories haven't been updated either. I was nearly finished each new chapter, then kaput. Then I couldn't get the chapters the same, and I got very frustrated, so started working on a new one. But I decided I just had to crack on with this, and got up at 5 this morning (!) which is very, very unusual for me. I cannot do mornings. Warning, ****extreme**** lemons (And possessive Paul, 'cause that shit's hot) So, I'm really very sorry, but here it is!**

**PPOV**

I'd messed up. Big time.

This morning, I'd asked Jacob to distance himself from Bella. I did it because I'm possessive, incredibly jealous, and a fucking idiot. I hadn't wanted to hurt anyone. Which is exactly why I'd told Jake to stay away. Eventually, my possessiveness would have gotten the better of me, and I'd have hurt him... which would have hurt Bella.

But now... now, I'm stuck in a house full of parasites, and my girl was lying unconscious on their sofa. She was muttering. Some of it made sense, most of it didn't. Names kept coming up, mainly mine, and Edwards. Insert growl here.

Jasper was working relentlessly to try and get through to her, but it wasn't working. It's as though she'd shut down on us, and drowning in her own pool of hell. And I couldn't help. In a room of vamps. My mate in trouble. Can't help. Vamps. Mate. Trouble. Incapable. Vamps...

My head was on this loop, and I was doing a good job of not phasing.

"Paul... help... please," she murmured, and I whimpered.

"Bella, it's ok, babe, I'm here," I say, kneeling by her head.

"I love you," she said, and I laughed hysterically.

"I love you too!" I told her, stroking the hair from her forehead.

Emmet raised his eyebrows from across the room.

"All this love is making me sick," he muttered, "If I see you touch her when I'm around... I'll make sure you can have no children in the future,"

I gulped, and I knew he was serious. Jasper nodded, and I nodded back. He was dangerous too. Trust Bella to have two over-protective vampire big brothers that could (and did) beat the shit outta me.

But I wasn't going to think about that. I was concentrating on helping Bella, I didn't even realise there were more of them until the smell hit me. I looked up to see both girl vamps back... and pissed.

"What the hell is the dog doing here?" The blonde one asked.

"There's something wrong with Bella," Emmet said.

"What?" Both the girls shrieked.

"She was in tears when she came here, and just wanted to take her mind off it. Then Paul came here, and we accused him of making her cry. Only, turns out it wasn't him. And she had a sort of panic attack. I can't get through to her,"

Both vampire girls were by my Bella's side in an instant, and I backed off.

"Bella, honey, can you hear me?" Alice asked. There was no response.

"Bella, you have to wake up now, you're worrying Paul," The blonde one said. I was shocked she'd even acknowledge my presence. Despite that, there was still no response.

"You," Emmet said, "Dog, back here,"

I went over to her, and knelt by her side again, taking her hand.

"Bella, you have to wake up. No-one's mad at you, we won't ask you anything you don't want to be asked. Please, just wake up. For me?"

Her eyes fluttered open, and she flung her arms around my neck, sobbing.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her and panicking at the same time.

"Bad dreams," she muttered into me. Her sobs shook her body, and I held her closer, wishing I could help more.

"What were your dreams, darlin'?" Jasper asked, and I glared at him. Could he not see it was hurting my mate?

"I don't remember," she lied. Everyone knew she was lying, but no-one said anything.

"Would you like some calm?" Jasper asked, and she nodded. He took her hand and a watched as her face relaxed from its pained stance. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Jazz,"

"No problem, darlin'," he said, and backed off again. Bella looked at me, and smiled.

"Did I worry you?" she asked, "Sorry,"

"Don't apologise," I said, "It wasn't your fault,"

She smiled again, and leant in weakly to my body.

"You guys don't mind if I go home, do you?" she asked the vamps, and they shook their heads. I kept myself calm whilst she hugged them all, especially the big one, Emmet. He really did care about her, as did jazz. I guess it was a blessing on me that others would also look after my imprint. The only bad part was that they were vampires.

Yeah, that was quite bad.

Bella and I left, and went to her truck. For once, she didn't try and drive, and just let me. I smiled at her, and she grinned back.

"I really am sorry for worrying you," she whispered when we were about two miles from the Cullen's house.

"And you really don't need to apologise," I told her. She absolutely reeked of vampire, and it was making me dizzy. I pulled over the truck, and she looked at me questioningly, "You smell like a leech," I say, shrugging, and pulling her to me.

Her breathing increases rapidly as I rub myself on her. When I'm satisfied she smells of me, I put my lips at her pulse point. I felt her heart beat increase as I open my mouth, drawing my teeth across her skin. Her fingers bury themselves in my hair as I nip at her skin with my teeth. I start to suck slowly, getting harder with each passing second.

When I pulled away, Bella's eyes were half shut, and she looked at peace.

"You ok?" I asked her, and she nodded, putting her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head, and breathed in the sweet scent of her. She was everything that was good, but I couldn't explain it.

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm just... sad,"

I didn't push the matter as I started the truck up again. She slid off my lap, and took my hand in hers. My heart hurt from knowing I'd caused the pain. I was a terrible wolf for her. Perhaps she would be better off as a Cullen...

I didn't even realise I was shaking until Bella put her little hands on either side of my face.

"Calm down, Paul. It's ok, it's ok," she mumbled to me, hugging me close. My shakes subsided.

"Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry," I said, shocked that I could even put my imprint in that danger.

"It's ok, babe," She told me, "Now, hurry up and get to your house,"

I grinned at her, and drove all the faster. The truck really annoyed me, but I knew it meant a lot to Bella. She'd told me it was a present from her dad, and it had meant a lot when she'd come to Forks. So I didn't push the lack of speed, or style, the truck had. If it made Bella happy, I'd have bought her a million.

We arrived at my house, and I carried her out of the truck bridal style, and almost kicked the door off of its hinges.

"Eager, Paul?" she giggled into my neck. I growled playfully at her, and smelt her desire. Hell yes.

She rolled out of my arms as soon as we got in the bedroom. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she backed away, eyes locked on mine.

I didn't even realise she was out of the room until I heard the soft click of the office door. Hmmm, what was Bella up to? I walked down the corridor silently, and opened the door.

Bella was sitting on the desk, legs crossed.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I think I've been a very bad employee," Bella said, looking up at me from under her lashes. So Bella liked role-playing? Well, this would have to be explored. Later. When I'd fucked her.

I moved behind her, so I could whisper in her ear.

"Well, Isabella, you know what has to happen to bad employees," I breathed, "They have to be punished,"

**BPOV**

"_Well, Isabella, you know what has to happen to bad employees," I breathed, "They have to be punished,"_

"And who's going to punish me, Sir?" I asked. I decided to make him jealous, because jealous Paul was so fucking hot.

"I am, of course,"

"Are you sure? I can call someone else," I said, and felt his arms snake around my waist.

"No, Isabella, I don't think you can," he whispered. I picked up the phone receiver.

"Honest, it's no trouble," I say, "I'm sure Michael Newton wouldn't mine doing it,"

His low growl made me need him all the more.

"Michael Newton won't get within five feet of you," he said, lips on the top of my spine.

"Says who?" I ask, closing my eyes and willing myself not to give in yet.

"I do," he said, "And you belong to me,"

With all the strength I had, I pulled away from.

"Count to ten and come find me," I whispered, and ran out of the room.

"ONE!" he shouted loudly. I ran into the bathroom, but didn't shut the door. He continued to count up to seven, and then;

"EIGHTNINETEN!" he shouted in a rush, and I slammed and locked the door. I heard his snarl from the other side, "This isn't fair, Bella!"

"All's fair in love and war!"I shouted back. Maybe I should make him come get me? Maybe I should tease him a bit more. How would I be able to do that?

I lay down on the floor, full of nerves and excitement. I'd never done this sort of thing before, but I just imagined Paul doing it.

I took my clothes off, and ghosted my hands down my body, moaning as I touched my breasts. I pinched my nipples, and gasped. Then, I let one hand continue down my stomach until I reached my dripping core.

"Fuck," I muttered as I touched myself. What would Paul do? Paul would...

I pushed two fingers inside of myself, and my back arched off of the ground.

"Bella, what are you doing in there?" Paul asked, sounding strained.

"Oh Mike," I moaned, and I heard a banging on the door. I pumped my fingers steadily in and out of me, hearing Paul getting more desperate. I'd just started to circle my clit with my thumb, when the door flew across the room. I was picked up, and my hand pulled away. I wailed, needing release.

"This pussy is _mine_!" Paul growled. I groaned, and tried to touch myself again, "No, _I_'m going to touch you, Bella, _my_ Bella,"

He threw me on the bed, and though I tried to move, he was on me in an instant.

"Enough games, I'm going to show you who belong to," he growled, and then a smirk came across his face, "But first,"

He pushed two fingers into me, curled them, and rubbed my clit. I screamed, and came hard on his hand.

"That's it sugar," he murmured. He spun me so I was on my stomach, and then pulled me so I was on my hands and knees. Without hesitation, he slammed into me, and I knew I was home.

At this angle, he filled me so completely. It seemed this was the way he would take me when he was staking a claim. So, therefore, he was going to have to stake a claim more often. I loved jealous/possessive Paul. He made me go weak at the knees, and wet at the core.

He growled again, and continued pounding into me.

"Bella, you're so fucking tight," he said, emphasising each word with a thrust.

His one of his hands moved from my hips to my breasts, pinching my nipple. I cried out, and arched my back. He started thrusting even harder, hitting a spot inside me that made me see stars.

"Oh... fuck fuck fuck," I shouted out as my lower half exploded. I felt myself clench around him, and his climax came seconds after mine.

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up..._

I groaned and felt about for my phone.

"What, Emmet?" I asked.

"You need to get here. Right now," Emmet said, and then he hung up.

"Fucking vampire," I mutter, letting Paul help me up, "I'm gonna set their sparkly asses of fire, and laugh. And dance around the ashes,"

I continued my mumbled threats as we got dressed, much to Paul's amusement. I was silent in Paul's car, trying to fix my hair so it didn't look like I'd just had fucking awesome sex with Paul. My brothers wouldn't want to know that, which probably meant I should tell them. Paul looked at me curiously as an evil grin came over my face.

It took us half an hour to get there, and I was glad of Paul's speeding. When we pulled up, I jumped out and ran up the steps two at a time.

"What, Emmet? Because you sure know how to ruin the fucking mood!" I shouted, and heard laughing from the living room. I went that way, and found Rose and Alice grinning, and Emmet and Jasper looking pained.

"Respect," Rose said, "That is some serious sex hair,"

"That must have been one hell of an orgasm," Alice agreed. Emmet gagged.

"Hell yeah," I tell them, winking. They giggle.

"Please, Bella, don't discuss this with me here," he begged, and Jasper nodded.

"What? That Paul's an animal in the bedroom? Or that I gave just as good as I got?" I ask innocently, and hear Paul's chuckle from behind me. I turn and grin at him.

"Can we stay on subject, please?" Jasper begged me, and I shrugged.

"I can't help it... it's like an addiction," I say, going to sit next to Rose on the sofa, "Oh man, Jas, you're so gonna regret being an empath," I say, and Rose laughs. Paul sits on the floor at my feet, "Good pup," I say, patting his head. All the vamps laugh, and Paul turns to look at me.

"Thanks, Sugar," he says, winking, and I blush. Rose and Alice almost died laughing when they worked out what that was, and Emmet and Jasper grimaced.

"Please, we have important shit to discuss," he said, and I looked at him.

"Continue, brother dearest," I say, sitting back on the sofa.

"Edward phoned today," he said, and Paul growled, "He says he knows we're here, and he's coming back,"

"What? When?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. He was in Rio, and he's running right now," Jasper said.

"Messing with an imprint is punishable by death," Paul said quietly.

"We know," Emmet told him, "But he isn't going to get near Bella to mess with her,"

"I want to see him," I say, and they all look at me, "It'll just make it worse, if you don't let him see me. He'll become fixated on me, and he won't leave. You can all be in the room, or whatever,"

"She's right," Rosalie said, "He won't just leave her be. You saw him when they were going out, obsessed, controlling and a little fucker. I'm going to beat the shit outta him for just thinking he can order us away,"

"And we'll help," Alice said, grinning.

"Right, so it's agreed. We let Bella be in this room, but all of us are here to,"

"No, it is not agreed," Paul said, "Bella is not being here,"

"Paul, please," I begged, and he turning to look at me, "I need to do this. You can be here, to protect me, please,"

"Can I bring other pack members?" Paul asked Emmet, not looking away from me.

"Bring three others," Emmet said.

"Sam, Jared, Jake," Paul said. My heart lurched as he said Jake. My beautiful Jacob, who had rejected me. Well, I must not dwell on the past.

"Right, then it's all sorted. I'll be here at... nine?"

"Why don't you just stay here tonight?" Alice said. I suppressed a grin.

"I don't think Emmet and Jasper would like to hear my, uh, sleeping habits," I say, winking.

"Speaking of which," Paul said, pulling me up, "I think we need to be going,"

"Nine," Emmet called, hands over his ears.

"Or earlier, if you want," Jasper shouted, copying Emmet.

"We want details!" Rose and Alice called, laughing their heads off.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; There are very lemony-lemons in this chapter. It's also a filler, so if you don't like lemony-lemons, don't ready. Oh, and they're not Bella and Paul lemons, just saying. However, you might want to ready the A/N at the bottom of the page. Thank you!**

**BPOV**

Although I'd acted brave in the house, I was terrified. And I knew Jasper and Paul would be able to tell. So I knew why Paul sent me worried glances all the way home.

"Bella," he said as we pulled up at Charlie's house, "It's all gonna be ok,"

I nodded, but I knew I wouldn't be able to tell him what was really bothering me. It would upset him, and I couldn't do that to Paul. Not my Paul.

He watched me with worried eyes as I climbed up to the house. I heard his car speed away, and I knew he had patrol tonight. And he had to talk to Sam, Jared and Jake.

"Hey Bells," Charlie called, "Have a good time?"

I put on a brave face and went through, "Yeah, it was fun. Did you eat?"

"Yup. Sue and Harry came by and we had dinner. Seth and Leah were here too, you just missed them. I don't know what Sue's feeding those kids, they're huge!"

I froze.

"What, Seth and Leah? Like, abnormally tall, incredible muscles, big apatite huge?"

"Yeah, it was weird,"

"It must be the La Push air," I tell him, "Leah, really?"

"Uh huh," he said, "She's stronger than me,"

Could you get female werewolves? Paul had never mentioned it.

"Cool," I say, "You working tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you got plans,"

"Uh huh, I'm gonna go up to the Cullen's place," I tell him, sitting on the sofa.

"Good. I don't want you to be moping about here," he told me, laughing. I laugh with him, so he doesn't detect my underlying nerves.

"You look beat, Bells, why don't you head on up?"

I don't say anything for a moment, "Yeah, you're right, I'm exhausted,"

I climb the stairs slowly, and enter an empty room. I get changed, again slowly. It seems as though everything's been slowed right down, and someone is watching my life as a movie, or reading it as a story. Wouldn't that be comical?

I climb into bed and let myself worry about tomorrow. I loved Edward for a long time. What if, when I look into his eyes, I fall back in love with him? I couldn't do that to Paul, I couldn't hurt him like that. But would I have a choice? Before he left, and snapped everything into perspective, I was willing to give up everything for him, even Charlie. What if it all happened again?

It would kill Paul.

No oxygen was entering my lungs, and my head was swimming. But I couldn't stop my mind repeating the same four words again and again. ...

Two warm hands grasped my shoulder and pushed me back and forth.

"Bella, baby, please don't do this again," The angel's voice asked. Paul's ok, Paul's alive. I opened my eyes and clung to him as I took deep, gasping breaths.

"You're ok," I sobbed into him. He rocked me, and murmured soothing words, again. Perhaps Paul would be better off without me? He really didn't need the emotional baggage that was me.

"Is she ok?" A deep voice asked. My eyes snapped to the owner, and I saw Sam.

"Sorry," I say, wiping my eyes, "I'm a bit out of sorts,"

He nods silently.

"Bella, you look tired, go to sleep," Paul said, lying me back down, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere,"

I nod, sigh, and lie back down. Paul takes my hand, and I fall asleep to the steady circles he's drawing, and the deep rumble of his voice.

**EmmetPOV (Never saw that coming!)**

After Bella left there was a silence that needed filling, so I took one for the team.

"That was disgusting. If she ever speaks of that around us again, I'm going to hurt him,"

Jasper nodded, but both Rosalie and Alice glared. Aww shit.

"You will not touch a hair on that... dog's head!" Rosalie said sharply at me, "You gave Bella your word, and you're keeping it,"

I know she's right, but I don't have to like it. Alice, the crazy little pixie, is already cleaning and dusting, trying to get rid of _Eau De Loup_.

"What are we going to do if Edward doesn't leave," Jasper asked, and everyone froze. It was a taboo. Well, maybe we should talk about it.

"We _make_ him leave," I say. My mouth fills with venom at the thought of letting him anywhere near Bella. And if he hurts Paul... I'll kill him. I know it'd ruin Bella's happiness. And I knew she'd blame herself. Silly, selfless Bella.

"Could you really hurt him?" Jasper asked, watching us all closely.

"Hell yeah. He gets anywhere near my little sister, he's getting an ass-whooping," I say, and Rosalie laughs, nodding. Alice doesn't say anything.

"I'll do it if it's necessary," she says quietly. Jasper nods at her, and she continues scrubbing the clean floor.

"I know Edward, I know how he reacts to things, and I don't think he's going to walk in, see them, wish them all the best, and leave. He's dazzled Bella before, and he'll do it again. Also, you must all be careful. The wolves are going to be very on edge tomorrow, especially Paul,"

"Dude, I'd be on edge if Rosalie was getting stalked by a crazy wolf and we had to hid amongst a load of dogs, So would you be, if it was Alice,"

"I know, Em, but just be careful. I don't think your mindless humour will be appreciated,"

"No jokes? Dogs can go in the kennel then,"

"If you piss off the wolves, they might phase too near Bella," Rose said, and I knew she was guilting me into being good, and damn, it was working.

"Aww, Rosie!" I wail," Why you gotta think like that?"

"One of us has to have to brains, Emmet," she teased.

"Does that mean I got the looks?" I ask her back, and she laughed.

"Only in your dreams,"

With a grin, I tackle her to the floor. One of the boards crack, but she's fine. My girl likes it rough.

"Admit I'm hot," I say, and she laughs harder. I tickle her; know she always cracks when I do this.

"Fuck off Emmet!" She shrieks. I put my mouth to her shoulder, where my mark is. Of course, it's covered with material right now, but that doesn't stop me. I rip the shoulder from her dress with my teeth, and kiss the mark on her shoulder, and she takes more un-necessary breaths.

Jasper and Alice have left us. No doubt Jas had a massive boner from the lust we were projecting.

Ripping the rest of her clothes off in one swift motion, I look down at her beautiful body. She arches up to me, desperate. I love it when she's like this. Hell, who am I trying to kid? She's always like this.

"Please Emmet," She begs, and I smile. When she opens her eyes, I'm glad to see they're black with lust. Before I can blink, un-necessarily, my clothes have gone from my body, "Don't you want me?" She asks, voice dripping in fake-innocence.

I trace my fingers down her neck, past her breasts, down her stomach, past her heat, and onto her thighs. She whimpers, and I smirk.

"What is it, Rosie? What do you want?" I ask her. I fucking love hearing her beg me.

"I need you to touch me, Em," she said, "Please,"

"Why should I?" I ask her.

"Because only you can," she whispered, "Please,"

Oh-ho, so she wanted possessive Emmet? Well, he doesn't mind coming out to play for a bit.

"Damn straight I'm the only one, little girl," I hiss at her, and she shiver, "Bend over the sofa," I order her, leaning away, and she scrabbles up. When I stand, she's ready for me.

"Please, Em, I need you," she begs me as I stand behind her, not touching. It's killing me, but I know it'll be worth it.

"I want to hear my name screamed from those beautiful lips, understand?" I ask, and she nods.

"I'd never scream anyone else's," she tells me huskily.

"Damn right you won't," I tell her, putting one hand on her hip. She moans at the simple contact, and I smirk. I let my finger take a swipe up her slit, and she moans again, louder, "So wet for me. Do you want this, my pet?"

"So much," she says, and I take pity on her. I shove into her roughly, and she cries out, back arching. I pull her back onto me, and she bites her lip, "Faster, please," she gasps out.

Well, you gotta love vampire speed. Using most of my strength, and all of my speed, I pound into her. I know I'm going to come pretty damn soon, and I want her to as well. I reach around and rub her clit in circle.

"Oh, fuck fuck fuck!" she yells.

"Who do you belong to?" I roar.

"_Emmet_!" She screams, and I feel her clenching around me as I spill inside her. But there's no way I'm done with her. I pick her up in my arms and run to our room. I sit on the bed and pull her between my legs, smirking at what I had planned.

Reaching across, I pulled a dildo from one of the drawers. I could see the excitement in her eyes as she heard the vibrations. Keeping her back pressed to my front, I opened her legs and slipped the dildo up her tight passage. She tipped her head back on my shoulder, and moaned in my ear.

I kept the pace slow, and she bit my lobe. I was so fucking hard at this point, and I took her hands, giving her control. Then I picked her up by her hips and slam into her ass.

"_Fuck_," she hisses. I continue slamming into her, and she continues pushing the dildo into herself. I thank God there's a mirror for the full wall opposite us. I watch as she plays with herself, as well has the added pleasure of me.

"Cum for me, Rosie," I coo in her ear, "Cum now,"

And she does so, beautifully. I pull out of her when I'm done, and put the dildo away.

"Emmet, you have the looks," she mutters to me. I smile, and kiss her lips softly.

"Hunting?" I ask, and she nods. We run out of the house, holding hands.

**A/N; Sorry the chapter's so short, but it's just a filler. Ok, so I want a vote on how things should go with Edward. We have 8 options. **

**Edward sees Bella with Paul, tries to get to her, is attacked by the vamps, and burned when he won't stop trying**

**Edward sees Bella with Paul, tries to get to her, is attacked by the vamps, and leaves, heartbroken.**

**Edward sees Bella with Paul, tries to get to her, is attacked by the vamps, and leaves, heartbroken, goes to the Volturi and dies.**

**Edward sees Bella with Paul, tries to get to her, is attacked by the wolves, and burned when he won't stop trying**

**Edward sees Bella with Paul, tries to get to her, is attacked by the wolves, and leaves, heartbroken.**

**Edward sees Bella with Paul, tries to get to her, is attacked by the wolves, and leaves, heartbroken, goes to the Volturi and dies.**

**Edward is kept from Bella, runs heartbroken, finds his true mate in Seattle.**

**Edward is kept from Bella, runs heartbroken, and joins Victoria.**

**Closing date is the 1st of May, and please tell me what you think of the story along with the vote. I like constructive criticism as much as reviews telling me it's good, because then I can improve my technique or the plot. Thanks guys!**

**-A xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; I'm really sorry, but my exams just finished and I didn't have as much time to write. A lot of crazy shit is about to happen in my life, but I'll try to keep writing as often as possible! Right, you guys votes for this!**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, Paul was still here. It wasn't light yet, but I could clearly see his outline.

"You ok?" He asked, and I nodded. In truth, my dreams had been surprisingly calm, and I hadn't screamed once. I really didn't want to worry Paul.

"What time is it?" I ask, and he glances at the clock.

"Four," he tells me, lying down. I push myself closer to him, and he kisses my lips lightly.

"Are you scared?" I ask him.

"Me? Scared? Paul doesn't_ get_ scared, Paul _scares_," he said, growling playfully. I smiled up at him and he kissed my nose.

"What's your favourite colour?" I ask him, and he cocks his head at me, curious.

"Blue... why?" he says.

"I don't know anything about you," I tell him.

"What's yours?"

"Dark silver," I say automatically, and then blush. His eyes shine as he laughs.

"Whyyyyy?" he says, and I put my head on his chest.

"Just cause," I say.

"Bella, I need you to promise me something," He says seriously, and I look up at him.

"Anything," I whisper.

"Promise that if you chose him you'll tell me straight away. Don't string me along," he said quietly, and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Paul, I love you. You make me better. But if it calms you, then I promise,"

"_You_ calm me, Bella," he said, nuzzling into my hair, and I felt my heart rate increase, "And I will fight for you. But if you don't want me to, I won't hurt you,"

I smile, but all it's done is increase my worry.

"Can we go see the Cullen's?" I ask, and he nods.

"Any particular reason?" he asks.

"I need to speak to Jasper," I say, and he nods. He jumps out of the window with me in his arms. I bite my lip as I realise I can't take my truck or Charlie'll wake up.

"Stay there," Paul murmurs as he runs onto the forest. When he comes back, he's a wolf. I grin as he crouches down in front of me, and helps me to climb on.

The wind blows my hair back, and the trees come closer and closer, but I don't feel scared. When Edward would carry me, I thought for sure I'd get hurt. But Paul made me feel totally safe.

They were waiting on the porch for us.

"You alright, Bells?" Emmet asks, and I nod.

"Can I speak to Jasper, please?" I say, and they nod. I jump off of Paul, who phases.

"Alone?" he asks.

"Please," I say, and he nods. Jasper comes over and lifts me up, nodding at Paul. Then he runs into the forest. We've been running for about three minutes when he finally stops and puts me down.

"What's up?" he asks.

"I need your help," I say, sitting on the roots of a tree.

"Anything," he tells me, "Just ask,"

"Later, if I try and go to Edward, stop me. No matter what it takes, if you feel me feeling any love for him, don't let me near him,"

"Bella, you don't love him. I know you don't,"

"I'm glad you trust me so much, Jas, but I don't," I tell him, "I can't hurt Paul by going with him, and I'm scared he'll dazzle me again,"

"Whatever puts your mind at rest," he said, "You should believe in yourself more,"

"Yeah, I probably should," I laugh. But I know Jasper will feel my fear, "I'm scared Jas. Why can't he just leave us alone? I'm happy. Truly happy for once. I have two big brothers, two sisters, a perfect boyfriend, and my dad. My life has just begun to make sense,"

He came and sat with me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Did Edward ever tell you about my past?" he asked, and I shook my head.

I listened carefully as he told me all about his life with Maria, and I felt so sorry for him. How had he survived all of that?

"What I'm trying to say, Bella, is that for me to find Alice, I had to go through the endurance of the newborn army. And it was worth it. I'd go through it a hundred times if I just got to see her smile. We're still working on my bloodlust issue. But since your party, I'm far better controlled. Bad things happen, but you and Paul will overcome them. Edward is simply a bump in the road,"

I nod, thanking him silently.

We sit, talking about nothing, until I can see the sun starting to come over the horizon.

"How good are you at hiding your thoughts from Edward?" I ask.

"I've got it near perfection, why?"

"Can you try your hardest not to let him see this conversation?"

"Of course," he says, picking me, "Now let's go before you end up in the doghouse,"

He picks me up and runs, and I hold in a scream as he jumps across the river. I see a flash at the window and suddenly I'm in Paul's arms.

"Thanks, Jas," I say, smiling and hugging Paul close. We walked slowly back to the house.

"What did you talk about?" he asked,

"Nothing much," I say, "Just stuff,"

He scrunches his nose at me, and starts to walk faster. I see the three wolves coming out of the forest at the same time as he holds me tighter. A huge black one, a russet one and a brown one. I knew Sam was the black one instantly. As I got close enough to see their eyes, I knew the russet one was Jake, it had his eyes. Who watched me intently. My Jacob. And my heart started hurting when I saw him.

"Hey Jake," I say, grinning and waving. He nods, looking away. What the fuck happened to my best friend?

"Thank you," I say to them all, and Jared rolls his eyes.

"Come on babe, they need to get into their human forms," Paul said, and I blushed. He continued to carry me towards the house, smiling.

"Why can't I watch?" I ask playfully. He narrows his eyes as the wolves' laughter comes from behind us.

"Well, ok. You can watch, and I'll go to a strip-club in Seattle," he said, shrugging. I growled at him, surprising us both. Paul was fucking mine, no other woman was going to look at him, and he damn well wasn't going to look at them, "Did you just growl at me?" he asked, smirking. I blushed the colour of a traffic light.

"Shut the hell up," I mumbled, "You wouldn't go to a strip-club,"

"Only if you were dancing," he said, smirking again.

"And even then you'd only come to get me away from all the other randy males," I teased, and he nodded seriously. We were nearing the house, and Alice and Rose were at the door, laughing their heads off.

"Right, in," Rose said, and I noticed she didn't make any snide comments about the wolves. Emmet looked like he was bursting to say something, but I had no doubt in my mind Rose had warned him before hand.

"Bella!" he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes, and Paul let me down. I was in one of Emmet's famous bear-hugs, when I realized everyone was watching us.

"He'll be in thought reading range in five minutes," Alice said suddenly, startling us all. Emmet let me go, and I went to sit on Paul's lap on the sofa. His arms were protective around me, and he nuzzled his face in my neck. I knew he was going to need my scent to keep calm today.

The wolves took a defensive stance around me, and then the vampires. However, despite so many people, I could still clearly see the door. I snuck a glance at Jacob, and my heart broke all over again. He was looking at us, but when he caught me looking, he looked away. Something wasn't right, and I was going to find out what. I needed Jake in my life.

"He can hear our thoughts," Alice said, and I shivered. Well, he couldn't read mine, my head was private.

The door opened not long after, and I looked at the bronze haired boy that walked through. He was the exact same as he was when I last saw him, except I felt no pull towards him. When I looked in his golden eyes, the very ones I'd been captivated by before, I felt no need to go over to him.

"Bella," he said, immediately followed by a growl when he saw Paul, "Let go of her, dog, she belongs to me,"

Paul started shaking lightly, and I put one hand on his cheek.

"It's ok," I say, smiling. I tried to convey the message that I wasn't going to leave, and I think he got it.

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Edward, Bella is not your mate," Alice said, and he glared at her.

"I think I'd know my own mate, Alice,"

"Obviously not," Emmet said, "She's Paul's imprint,"

"No!" Edward growled. Oh, someone was going to have a hissy fit, "Bella, love, he's not safe,"

"He's safer than you," I said quietly, "And I love him,"

Something smashed and I turned to see one of Esme's vases in tiny crystals on the floor. Oh, so Edward was going to start breaking things? How... childish.

"Edward. This is ridiculous behaviour," I say, struck by the sudden role reversal. When we were dating, he would treat me like the child. Oh, time for a taste of your own medicine.

"Bella, you're mine. You'll always be mine," He said.

"No, Edward," I say, "This time, you're not getting what you want. You had your chance, and you left me alone in the woods. And just after you did, I realized that I wasn't in love with you. Yes, your words hurt, but not as much as I'd always imagined. But the worst part was that you told your family to leave me. You had no fucking right to do that,"

"Bella, that language isn't..."

"Isn't ladylike," I say, sighing, "I know. But your behaviour isn't very gentleman-like, is it?"

Suddenly, where Edward had been standing was empty, and there was a blur. Emmet launched at the blur, and caught Edward. Jasper took Edward's other side, and whispered something in his ear. Edward's eyes widened, and Paul turned my head away.

"No!" I said, working out that they were going to kill him, "Jas, Emmet, don't kill him,"

I jumped off Paul's lap, and heard a faint growl. I shot him a look, and he shut up.

"Edward. I want you to leave, and do not even think about going to the Volturi to die. I don't believe you're a coward, and I don't want you to take the coward's way out,"

He bowed his head, and nodded.

Emmet and Jasper took him outside, and we all heard the sound of rocks hitting each other. I guess they weren't happy at what he did.

I turned and went back to Paul.

"You didn't choose him," he said, pulling me close.

"I noticed," I said, rolling my eyes. I curled up against him, and closed my eyes. It had been a long fucking day, and I just wanted to sleep.

**EPOV**

I had to get out of here. Out of this world, out of this life. Hell would be better than here, without Bella. My beautiful Bella, what had I done? If I hadn't left, we would still be together, and she would not be near the dog.

I know she didn't think I was a coward, but she was wrong. I was definitely going to the Volturi to die, as my reason for living didn't want me anymore. I ran through the forest, using my mobile to book flights at Seattle airport.

My mind concentrated on the scene I'd just left behind. Only Bella would be able to get both werewolves and vampires in the same room without killing each other. Oh, how I loved her. What had that dog done, to turn her affections towards him?

I knew Aro wasn't going to grant my wish to die, so I was going to have to cause a scene. Maybe if he saw I was serious, he would just do it without the provocation. I think I'd have to show humans my sparkling skin. I would kill humans, I owed Carlisle that much.

I knew this was going to hurt Carlisle and Esme, but I hoped they would understand. A vampire cannot live if their mate does not want them. It made their existence like... Marcus. Oh yes, Aro, I know what you did. Is this reason enough to kill me? Don't make me do something you'd regret.

Seattle was fast approaching, and I knew I was going to be dead soon. Well, re-dead. I hoped Bella wouldn't be too upset, as she would have blamed herself when I knew her. Perhaps she was just a different person.

I was running through a small park now, and then I caught a scent. I looked up, and sure enough, there was another vampire there. She jumped down, and landed in front of me. Her hair was bright red, her eyes golden, and she was tiny, about four foot nine. Her beauty and size made me feel instantly protective of her, and I knew I couldn't go and die. I couldn't leave her unprotected.

"I hope you're not serious about the Volturi," she said, and her voice was my new favourite sound, "I've been waiting over thirty years for you,"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; OMG, so sorry I've not updated! I'm such a bitch! But my internet wasn't working, so here's your next chapter! XD**

"A-are you real?" I asked hesitantly, and she giggled. Oh, that giggle.

"Yes, Eddie, I'm real," she said. I blinked.

"How do you know my name," I ask her, enchanted by her presence.

"Oh Edward, you're not the only one with a gift," she says.

"You have a gift?"

"I can read thoughts, and I can put thoughts in people's heads. So basically, I can have conversations with people in their heads,"

"That's so cool," I say, feeling like an idiot, "How did you stay away from the Volturi,"

"We kept a low profile," she told me, smiling.

"We?"

"My coven and I," she says.

"And does a beautiful creature such as yourself have a name?" I asked, and she giggled again.

"Carla," she said, extending a hand. I reached for it, and kissed the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Carla," I say, and she looks embarrassed. I'm sure if she was human, she'd blush.

_Actually, I would_ a voice in my head says, and I jump. The giggle comes from her mouth again, and I sway.

"Would you like to come meet them?" She asks shyly, and I nod.

"Your eyes, they're golden,"

"So are yours," she says.

"You feed from animals? I didn't know there were others,"

"Not many people know of us," she said, smiling at me as we ran. We didn't run for long, and pretty soon we were at a set of caves. She slipped through a small natural pathway, and we entered a meadow on the other side. The meadow was absolutely stunning, and I looked around in awe. My own meadow paled in comparison to this one, it's flower grey when compared to the ones here.

A cottage sat in the middle of it, totally picturesque. We headed towards it, and I was hit with thoughts.

_Where the fuck has Carla got to? I swear, that girl's gonna get in a lot of trouble one of these days._

_Heather looks fucking amazing in that skirt... thank god she's mine. I wish I could have her right now._

_Good, Gerald's noticed my skirt. I wonder if it'd be rude if we left just now for a while..._

_Poker or Blackjack? Maybe we should wait for Carla to decide. She's always running around._

Carla opened the door and I was hit with the living room. Unlike all the Cullen's houses, this one seemed like a home. It was lived in, and messy. I looked at the vampires within.

"Carla, honey," The oldest woman said, "Who's this?"

"Clem, this is Edward. My mate," everyone gasped as she spoke, and then we were surrounded.

Whoa, wait a minute, mate?

_Yes, dumbo, _she said in my head, _obviously I'm your mate. I just stopped you going and killing yourself_.

"Hey, I'm Gerald," the younger male said, "It's great to meet you. Poor little Carla has been on her own for an awful long time, relying on herself for her org-"

Carla flew forward, tackling the man to the ground, and clamping a hand over his mouth. They were both laughing, as was everyone else in the room.

"Sorry about them," The older woman said, "They're always like this,"

I smile and nod.

"Are you gonna be quiet?" Carla demanded, and he nodded. It was hilarious seeing a four foot nine vampire take down a six foot one vampire. She jumped off of him and came to stand beside me.

"Ignore Gerald," she said, smiling, "He's an ass,"

They all laughed at that, and the older couple stepped forward, "Hi. We're Clementine and Conrad,"

I smile and shake their hands, turning to the only woman left.

"Hi, I'm Heather," she says, grinning, "It was my mate who was so rude. I'm very happy Carla's found you, as she's always moping around, annoyed at all us 'lovey-dovey couples',"

I smile and shake her hand too.

"So Edward, have you got a power?"

"Uh, yes. It's similar to Carla's, but not quite as good. I can read minds,"

Gerald groaned, "That's just what we need, another mind reader! Well, as long as you don't complain as much as Carla, I guess you're cool,"

I smiled at him.

"How has your coven stayed so secret?" I asked. The question had been bugging me for a while.

"That would be my power," Clementine said, "I can make people forget,"

"Wow," I say, "That's amazing,"

"Well, we're all gifted," Conrad said, "I can tell when a danger is approaching us,"

"Well, my power is manipulation," Gerald said, "You know you don't want to do it, but I can make you,"

All of a sudden, I was dancing. Stop it! I told myself, and Carla giggled. I slapped myself across the face.

"Gerald, stop!" Carla said, narrowing her eyes at him. My body stopped moving without my permission, and I blinked as I spotted a new vampire.

"Uh, hello," I say, "I'm Edward,"

"Hi Edward," she said, laughing, "I'm Heather,"

I blink. The last time I'd seen her, she'd been a five foot four vampire with brown hair. But not she was six foot three, had an olive tint to her skin, and had bubblegum pink hair.

"My power is transfiguration," she said, laughing again. I watched in awe as she changed back to the original vampire, "This is my natural, original image,"

"That is awesome," I say, finding my voice.

"We'll introduce you to the others later, they're away just now," Carla said, leading me over to a sofa.

"Others? How do you all fit in here?"

"We have separate cottages and houses, this is just the hub," she said. The hub? Well that was… different.

"Poker," I say to Clementine, who was wandering absentmindedly which game I'd rather play, "I'm rubbish at Blackjack,"

She smiled at me and picked up a pack of cards from a nearby desk.

"No cheating," she said to us all, "Carla and Edward, that means no mind reading. Gerald, no making people show you their cards, or make Carla tell you in your head. Heather, no changing the cards. Conrad, do not use your power to tell what moves will make you lose,"

"And you don't use your power to make us forget!" Carla said, and she smiled. The game started, and I was struck by how easily I fitted in here. I watched Carla from across the table, smiling when she looked up. She was stunning, and I knew I wouldn't be waiting for marriage to have sex with her, unless she wanted to wait.

_Like fuck I do_ said a voice in my head_ I may be older than you, but I'm no prude_

Wait. Carla had had sex with someone? That made me so angry. How _dare_ someone even think about touching her body! It was _mine_. She belonged to _me_.

_Jeez, Edward, calm the hell down. I've never had sex with anyone_ she thought, and I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

_Sorry… I just feel protective_ I say.

_I can tell_ she says back

_You know, you're not supposed to be in my head_

_No-one listens to that rule, you just have to make sure you don't get caught _she says, winking. I look around, and I feel at home. This was my new family, and I loved it.

**BPOV**

When I woke up, we were no longer in the Cullen house. I sat up, realising we were in Paul's car. He smiled at me, and I smiled back sleepily. I leant against him, and sighed. I really loved Paul, and I knew he loved me with all his heart. I couldn't believe I'd thought I was going to chose Edward over him. Paul was it for me, and I knew that for a fact.

"I want to get married," I said quietly, and felt the car brake, hearing the screech of tyres on the road. He looked down at me, and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"To me?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, dumbass, to some other guy," I say sarcastically, and after a small growl, he grins. It's the happiest grin I've even seen on him, and it makes me happy that I caused it.

"You really want to marry me?" he asks, and I sigh.

"Of course I do Paul, why would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

"Would you like me to mark you?" He asks quietly, and I cock my head at him.

"Mark?" I ask.

"It's like marriage, but much more serious. After I mark you, you can't have children with any other man. I will be able to feel your emotions much more clearly, and you'll be able to feel mine. I'll know if you're in danger, and I'll be a lot more fucking protective. Oh, and you won't age until I stop phasing or… something happens to me,"

I nod, "Well, ok,"

"Ok? Bella, you're giving up your freedom,"

"So? Paul, I don't _want_ to be with any other man. I only want you. And despite all my teasing to bring out possessive Paul, I don't even notice guys anymore. I just think of them as other people, or brothers,"

He pulled me closer to his body, and crushed his lips to mine.

"Well, ok then," he said, "I'll talk to the elders right now. And Bella, I think we're going to have to tell your dad,"

I froze. Tell Charlie? But… but it could trigger another heart attack! I knew Sue had been around, cooking for him and stuff, for which I was grateful. But I don't know if he would be able to cope with this shit. Would he be told about vampires too? The Cullens? Edward? I knew he was going to be pissed I dated Edward, when I knew what he was.

"He's going to kill me," I say quietly. Paul frowns, and I know he doesn't understand, "He's going to be angry I went out with Edward when I knew what he was,"

"He's not the only one," Paul muttered. I glared at him.

"Don't you dare start this shit. He never hurt me, Paul,"

"But he could have, Bella," Paul says, "Have you any idea how much danger you put yourself in when you were in his company? Hell, how much danger you're in when you're in the Cullens presence?"

"So what? You want me to cut them out of my life to make you feel better?" I ask, furious.

"Every time you're with them, I want to take you back to my house and brick up all exits,"

"I'm not a possession, Paul, I'm a person and I make my own decisions,"

"Even if those decisions could kill us?" he asks quietly, and everything snapped into focus. The only reason Paul didn't want me in danger was so he didn't die. The only reason he wanted me safe was to save him. He must fucking hate me for being his imprint. I've restricted him from all those women, all those more experienced women. I feel tears prick my eyes, and I slide away from him, opening the door and stepping out. I notice we're next to the little grocery shop in La Push. I can't go back to Forks, or Emmet will freak.

I sigh, and start walking away. Hands grip my arms, and spin me round.

"Don't do this Bella," he says, "Don't walk away from me,"

I pull out of his grasp, "All you fucking care about is yourself. I'm sorry I've ruined your life, Paul. Now, let me the fuck go,"

He dropped his arms, face looking pained.

_Fix it_ something in me said, and I flipped it off.

"Bella, baby, please," he says, looking broken.

"I'm sorry Paul. Don't follow me," I say, and I turn around.

"Jacob won't let you stay at his house," he says, and I turn slowly, "Not if he knows what's good for him,"

"It was you, wasn't it," I say, realisation dawning on me, "You told him to stay away."

"He was in love with you, Bella. I couldn't let him be around you. Someone would get hurt,"

"I can't fucking believe this," I say, "You cannot chose my friends, Paul! It was _my_ choice wither I would hang around him or not. You can't control my life! What's next? You're going to hit me if I don't do what you want?"

He froze.

"Bella, I'd nev-"

"I know, you'd never hit me. But this is how it starts!" I shout at him, "Anything else you'd like to confess to?"

He dropped his head, and I stormed away from him. Behind me, I heard an agonized howl. I had to speak to Jacob. Now.

I knocked on the door, and saw the curtain twitch just as the wooden door swung open.

"Is Jake in?" I asked Billy.

"Nope," he said.

"Who else is in your house?" I asked.

"No-one," he told me.

"Right," I say, walking past him, and I was struck by the familiarity of this. Once again, I was going to see if Jake was alright, and demand he stayed my friend.

I found him in his bedroom again.

"Bella, you can't be here," he said, and I shut the door.

"And yet, here I am," I say, sitting on the floor against the wall, "And you cannot listen to what Paul said. I still want you in my life, ok? And it is not Paul's decision who I'm friends with, or brothers with,"

He smiled slightly.

"Paul is going to be furious at me," he said.

"Well, he's already furious at me," I say, "We had an argument,"

"Are you ok?" Jake said.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't deal with him being so selfish anymore?"

Jacob frowned at me, "Selfish how?"

"He doesn't want me to get hurt, because it will hurt him," I say in disgust.

"Did he say that to you?" He asked me, eyes wide.

"Well, no. He said he was pissed off I dated Edward after I found out what he was, and that I still hung with the Cullens, because it was putting me in a lot of danger,"

"Bella, he isn't thinking about himself when he said that," Jake said, "In fact, he doesn't care about himself at any point when you're involved. He is honestly only caring about you,"

"Fine. But he had no right to try and take my friends away,"

"No, he was wrong there. But it's only because he feels threatened by me," he said, rolling his eyes, "Because of how close we are,"

"Whatever," I mutter, "I'm still pissed at him,"

"You wanna stay here tonight?" Jake said, smiling sympathetically.

"Please," I say, "Thank you,"

"No problem. I'll set up the twins old room for you," he said, getting up. I caught his hand,

"You're my best friends, you know that?" I say. He rolled his eyes.

"Well duh," he told me, patting my hair, "Back in a minute,"

My phone started ringing not long after, with a number I didn't recognise.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" Sam's voice echoed down the line, "Is Paul with you?"

"Uh, no, we had an argument," I say, biting my lip.

"Oh. Ok. He's probably at a bar then. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I say, "I'm at Jake's,"

"Is he ok?" Sam asked.

"I hope so," I say, "But I'm pretty damn pissed at him,"

"Ok," Sam chuckled, "He'll be in a bad mood,"

"Good luck," I say, "But I've gotta go,"

"Bye. Bella," he says, and the line dies.

"Bells?" Jake says, coming back in, "The room's ready. There's still some clothes in there, I think they're about your size,"

"Thanks," I say, smiling. I'm glad me and Jake are ok, because I really did love him. Just… not in the way he loved me. It was horribly complicated, and I really did feel bad for him, but I loved Paul like that, and it would never change. Sure, we had arguments, but who doesn't?

I stand up, and hug Jacob. He hesitates only a moment before hugging me back, and then lets me go. I go quickly along the corridor, and step into the other bedroom. Making my way over to the drawers, I find a pair of old Pjs, and take them to the bathroom.

I climb into bed when I'm done, and sigh. It seems so cold without Paul. How the hell did I cope with Edward's lack of warmth? It seems like such a ridiculous thing, but I don't regret it. If I hadn't dated Edward, I wouldn't have gained my family. In fact, I doubt I would have suck comfort in Jacob, and then I may never have met Paul. Everyone has past relationships, and that's just the way it is.

I sigh, turn off the small lamp and close my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N; Here's another one, quite long. Just coz I love you all! Please review!**

**BPOV**

The birds woke me in the morning, and I stretched. Glancing at the alarm clock, I groaned. I hated waking early, but decided to go and start on breakfast for Jake and Billy. On the door of the bathroom, was a note to me saying I could use their shower. Thank God for that, I thought as I climbed in.

I stepped out of the shower, and pulled on my underwear. I pulled on yesterday's clothes before going back into the bedroom. Searching the drawers, I found some clean underwear, and some sweats. However, the bras and tops could not contain my bust, which only boosted my ego.

Keeping my old t-shirt on, I knocked on Jake's door. I heard a thud, which sounded suspiciously like him falling out of bed. The door swung open, and there stood a shirtless Jake.

"Can I borrow a t-shirt?" I ask him, trying not to notice his impressive pecks. Hey, he may be my brother, but it doesn't mean I don't know he's hot.

"Sure," he mumbles, disappearing for a second.

"I'm making breakfast. If you want some, you can come get," I say as he hands me his football one. He nodded before closing the door.

When I got to the kitchen I decided to make them toast, eggs and bacon. Everyone loves bacon. Luckily, the ingredients were in the cupboards, and I got started.

Jake came in not long after, and laughed when he saw my outfit, but stopped when I set the food in front of him, because that was when he started inhaling it. I nibbled on a small piece of toast, and a cup of blessed coffee.

Billy smiled when he came in.

"Thank you Bella, this was very kind,"

"It was the least I could do," I say, handing him a plate. Jake watched eagerly as Billy plated up, as I'd told him he couldn't have seconds until his poor old dad had eaten. As soon as Billy had gone into the den, Jake launched himself at the trays.

When every scrap, and I mean _every_ scrap, had been consumed, Jake washed the trays. He refused my help, and sat me on the countertop. I guess wolf speed works for cleaning, because it didn't take him long.

"What're you doing today?" I asked him.

"Nothing," Jake said, "What do you want to do?"

Glancing out of the window, and noticing that the sun was threatening to make an appearance, I said;

"Beach," whilst hopping down from the counter. I grabbed his hand, but he pulled me to a stop.

"Bella, you can't go out like that," he said, smiling.

"Why not?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled, shook his head, and followed me.

Of course, Jake was crazy, and picked me up above his head when we got there. He held me above his head as he ran into the icy waters.

"Jacob Black!" I shouted as he dunked me under, "Are you fucking insane?"

"Nuh-uh, Bells,"

"It's f-f-freezing!" I say, wrapping my arms around me in an attempt to warm myself up, my teeth were chattering, but Jacob laughed. Fucking laughed.

I huffed and started back up the beach. I didn't get far though, and a set of warm arms pulls me down into the sand. Sighing, I leant towards Jake's heat, and he drapes an irresistibly warm arm around my shoulders. Fucking werewolves and their heat.

We sat there for about an hour, talking about nothing and everything, which I was glad of. Jasper and I had done the same yesterday, and I was starting to realize how much shit came out of my mouth.

"I think I'm fluent in bullshit," I tell Jake, who bursts out laughing. We watch as a group of teenagers make their way down from two cars, and start a bonfire. The beach is getting steadily busier, with toddlers and such running around. As I focus on the group, however, I realize it's my old friends.

"**BELLA**!" Someone booms behind me, and the group looks in my direction. I know who it is, of course, but I really didn't need the attention brought to me. The arm around my shoulder is dropped, and I stand before I turn to face Paul.

He's standing about six feet away, but getting closer at an accelerating rate. He probably looks intimidating to the group of humans from Forks, but I know he still loves me. My thoughts are confirmed when I see his furious eyes checking my body for signs of injury. Or maybe he was just checking my body. It was Paul, so I wouldn't put it past him.

"Jacob, perhaps you should-" I say, but Paul cuts me off. He's standing just in front of me now, and I want nothing more than to bury my face in his chest and breathe in his scent. To feel his arms come around me, and his face bury in my hair. But I couldn't, because I'm a stubborn bitch who wanted an apology.

"No, Jacob, stay where you are," Paul seethed.

"What do you want, Paul?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"I want to talk to you," he said, "But I guess you were pretty cozy here,"

"Jacob, ignore Paul, go home, _now_. Paul, if you want to talk, apologies to Jacob for telling him to stay away,"

Paul muttered something to Jake, who nodded, and walked away after giving me another worried look.

"That better have been an apology," I threatened, but he just shrugged. He was frowning at the shirt, and I saw the light tremors, "Paul, are you ok?" I ask, automatically leaning towards him.

He held me flush against him body, and I felt the growl in his chest before I heard it. Glancing back, I saw Mike, Tyler, Ben and Eric drop their gazes. Sighing, I tilted my head up to see him.

"What's up?" I asked, confused by his sudden mood swing.

"Bella," he said, "Do you even realize what that shirt does?"

"Uh… no,"

"It makes everyone here think you belong to _Black_, when you are _mine_," he said, eyes livid.

"Paul, honey, I'm sor-"

"But then Black got another claim when I was away. What do you think was going through my mind when I saw you in his shirt, with his name on the back, and his arm around you?"

"Paul, I'm sorry," I whispered, and I felt my eyes filling up with tears. I hadn't thought of it like that. I pushed my head into his muscles, and let the salty water fall. I felt Paul's body mould around mine, and I knew he was concentrating on me. When I was done, I looked back up at him.

"You are _mine_, Bella, understand?" he said, and I nodded, "I could take you right now, my sweet, to show all of the males here," he said, and I shivered at his voice, "But I don't want to risk them getting a look at what is mine, understand?"

I nod, "Yes Paul,"

"Good girl. Now, those boys were looking at you. They're your friends, aren't they?"

"Uh huh," I say.

"Then let's go and say hello, and you can introduce me as your boyfriend," he said, and I nodded.

"And Paul?" I say as we walk over. He nods, "I don't think of them like that. I love you and only you,"

He smiled, and kissed my hand. I was glad it had calmed him down some, because I didn't need a protective and possessive Paul in front of these guys.

We walked slowly over, and I waved at Mike when he waved to us. Paul growled at me, but I whispered _only you_, and he calmed smiled.

Jess pulled me into a hug, eyeing up Paul. Her and Lauren both, actually. Angela smiled at Paul, but focused more on me.

"Hey Bella," Mike said, "How's your friend?"

I did notice the slight emphasis on _friend_, and so did Paul. But I was immensely proud that Paul kept his calm.

"Hi guys, this is my _boyfriend_ Paul," I say, smiling at him.

"Paul? Hi, nice to meet you," Lauren said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. I felt Paul pull me closer to him, and I was glad of it.

_Don__'__t hit her, she__'__s not worth it. Don__'__t hit her, she__'__s not worth it. Don__'__t hit her, she__'__s not worth it. Don__'__t hit her, she__'__s not worth it__…_

"Maybe we could catch a movie at some point?" Lauren asked. Uh, what? Did I imagine saying Paul was my boyfriend… nope. I'm pretty sure I didn't.

"Uh… sorry Lauren… I've got a girlfriend," Paul said, "And I love her very much,"

Everyone froze.

"_Love_?" Lauren asked, raising her eyebrows, "You _love_ Bella? You can't have been together long, she was with Cullen a few weeks ago!"

_Don__'__t hit her, she__'__s__…__ not worth it?_

Paul started shaking, but I knew he couldn't phase here.

"Actually, Lauren, I love Paul. Edward and I were never in love, like Paul and I," I said quietly. She glared at me, and I knew Paul would be smiling.

"So when's the wedding?" Lauren sneered.

"Actually, we were just going to discuss that," I say, grinning. She gasped, as did everyone else.

"_Marriage?_" Mike said, "Bella, are you knocked up?"

I glared at him, "No Mike, I am not knocked up. Total and complete love is hard to find, but if you do find it, you'll understand," I say, and Lauren snorted.

… _not__…__ worth__…__ it__…_

"You, on the other hand, Lauren, will never know what it feels like," I said, and she glared at me.

"_Paul!_" I heard someone shout, and looked over to see Embry running over.

"Hey Embry," I said, and he pulled me into a hug. I giggled as Paul pulled me back, and turned to apologies.

But when I turned, I realized he was no longer looking at me, but at Angela. And I knew that look.

"Oh fuck," Paul muttered, and I elbowed him in the ribs. Of course, this would only bruise me and not him.

"So your last name's Black?" Mike asked Paul, eyeing the back of my shirt. Shit… Shitshitshit.

"No, my last name isn't Black," Paul said.

"But her shirt…"

"Dude," I say, laughing, "Jacob Black's my brother,"

"Um… hi," Embry says, and Angela smiles.

"Hi," she says back. Embry's grin could have lit up Chicago, and Angela seemed temporarily dazed.

"Hey, Ange, wanna spend the day with us?" I ask her, and she nods. Paul picked up her bag and jacket, and we said goodbye.

"You know we're going to have to tell Charlie about the marriage now, right?" I say to Paul, and he shrugs.

"We always were," he tells me, swinging me up on his back, "Where to?"

"My place," I say.

We walk slowly beside Embry and Angela towards my truck. I pull Ange into the back, much to the boy's protests.

"Hush up and climb in the cab," I ordered, "We need to talk,"

Sighing, Embry nodded.

"Bella… if anything happens…"

"Paul, honey, I'm going to be fine," I say, stroking along his jaw. He smiled slightly and took the driver's seat.

"You really love each other, don't you?" Angela said.

"With all my heart," I tell her truthfully.

"Bella, how do you know when it's true love?" She asked, blushing.

"It's easier than you'd think, but we have things to explain to you when we get back, ok?"

"What kinda things?" she asked cautiously.

"Wait and see, it's a surprise. It's nothing bad, I promise. In fact, quite the opposite. But first, tell me your plans for after graduation,"

"College," she says, "But I don't want to go too far. Maybe PA? I wanna be a primary teacher," she said, and she blushed. I smiled.

"That's great! So… you wanna stay around here after you graduate,"

"Yeah. I'm not a big city girl. I don't know how I'd cope out of Forks,"

"What about Ben? What if he wants to move away?" I asked. I had to know how strong her tie to him was, and so did Embry,

"Uh… we split up, last week," she said,

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say, squeezing her hand. Inside though, I was doing the happy dance.

"Bella… um, if you don't mind me asking… is Embry single?"

I felt the tension in the air rise, and I knew for a fact the guys were listening.

"I know he's single and interested in you," I said with a wink, "I can predict that your love would last forever,"

"Love, Bella? I barely know the guy," she said sceptically.

"I just know these things,"

"What is with the La Push guys?" she asked, "Are they all on steroids?"

I laughed, and I thought I heard Paul do the same.

"No, it's all natural," I say, "It's in their blood. But it makes the sex all the better,"

The truck swerved slightly, and I decided to tease Paul.

"What? You and Paul… have sex?" Angela asked, giggling.

"Did I say Paul?" I asked, winking. She frowned, looking confused, and I heard Paul's light rumbling growl.

I pulled out my phone, and sent her a text.

_They're listening to our conversation_

She got it, grinned and nodded.

"So you and Edward… did you ever…" she asked.

"Of course," I said, winking, "We were like rabbits. He did this thing with his fingers that was just… ugh. I've never screamed that loud in my life,"

Angela was laughing silently.

"Mike said the other day," she said, winking, "That you to used to fuck every day before you went out with Edward,"

"Yup. Every lunchtime in the boy's locker room," I said, "Sometimes Tyler joined in,"

I knew I was going to pay dearly for this, but I couldn't stop.

"And in Phoenix?" she asked, "Anyone there?"

"Everyone there," I say, "I lost my V card to the boy who lived next to me. He used to climb through my window, because his was right next to mine, and let's just say I was always tired for school the next morning. Though not too tired to have a round or two with the student English teacher. Always got As in English,"

We pulled up sharply at my house, and I handed Angela the keys.

"You go on ahead," I tell her, jumping out of the back. Embry helped her down, grinning and shaking his head at me, they went inside. Paul had yet to get out of the cab. When I risked a peek, he was pinching the bridge of his nose, had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. I think it was the angriest I'd ever seen him, and judging by his tremors, he was close to phasing.

Sighing, I started walking into the woods. I knew it wouldn't take him long to follow me, and I knew I was right when I heard the truck door slam shut.

Before I knew what was happening, I was spun around o face him. His eyes were livid, and I knew he was going to mark me soon.

"You're going to pay for that, Bella," he growled out. He sounded more animal than man right now, and I'll be damned if it didn't turn me on.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh honey… do I not own you?" he asked, smirking, "By the end of today, I'll have you begging for my cock. And don't worry, you'll forget about anyone before me,"

His mouth was rough, hot and angry on mine, and I loved every second. Yum, yum, yum. He pushed me against a tree, and I automatically wound my legs around his waist. He ground against me, and I groaned.

"Nuh-uh, Bella," he said when I reached for the button on his jeans.

"Please," I breathed.

"Nope," he said, lowering me to the ground and stepping away.

Fine, two could play at that game.

"You're to tell Charlie that you're going away for a three day trip. Be at my house for seven o'clock tonight," he said.

"Cool," I say, and turn away.

_Ok, Pixie, help required on new Operation, 'Make my cockblocking wolf incredibly jealous' recruit Barbie. If Major and Peanut-brain wish to help, recruit them too. Over._

I sent my text to Alice and smirked. Paul kept looking at me weird, but I didn't let on to him.

_Ok, Klutz (Your name was Peanut-brain's idea. I like it!) we'll phone you at fifteen hundred hours. Over and out, Pixie_

I was grinning as I sat down next to Angela. Paul and Embry sat on the sofa opposite, and I took her hand.

I wasn't really listening when Embry told her about the legends, and about the boys. But I knew from the grip on my hand that she was.

"S-so, what? You're a… a wolf?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, dropping his head.

"And why tell me? I doubt it's something you shout from the rooftops,"

"Wolves do a thing called imprinting," he said, "It's when they find their soul mate. He cannot live if she doesn't, she becomes his world. He will be whatever she needs him to be. A lover, a husband, a brother, a friend… a distant protector," I knew from his tone that he didn't want that. Would anyone chose that? I hoped not, "And… and I imprinted on you,"

"You," she said to me, and I looked at her, "Intuition my ass,"

Laughing, I hugged her, "You're ok with it?"

"Sure, why the fuck not?"

"You've been hanging around them too much already," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I want to ask questions… Bella, do you mind if we leave?"

"Not at all," I say, "But call me. After three days,"

Embry looked at Paul, who nodded. Hmmm, wolfy intuition? Or just a coincidence?

They left, giggling, and Paul stared at me.

"Paul," I whispered, "I'm going up the stairs,"

He shrugged, and lay back on the sofa. Smirking, I sat on my bed until three o'clock rolled around.

"Alice?" I answered quietly when she phoned.

"Bella," she said, and I could hear the grin in her voice, "Remember last year when you asked me to organise a date with Jasper's brother, Peter?"

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It wasn't true, of course, but Paul didn't know that.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I got you a date!" She squealed.

"No way!" I shouted, "That's freaking unbelievable!"

I heard hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. I turned with my back to the door.

"So when is it?" I ask, writing a note to Charlie, telling him I was going away for three days with Alice. I knew he wouldn't be happy, this didn't turn out so well last time, but it had to be done. Paul wasn't going to wait much longer.

"Tonight," she said, "Want me to come over and help you get ready?"

"Hmmm... I dunno. I have plans tonight," I say, and I heard my door creak open quietly.

"Bella, you can't pass this chance up. I know you like him, I could smell your lust when he was in the same room as him. He told me he's had a few, um, 'personal moments' in his mind about you,"

I heard a growl behind me, but decided to ignore it.

"Well, sometimes I imagine him as well... but Peter looks about twenty six... and he's not really known for his self-control,"

"It'll be fine... it you should be thinking of a different type of lust, other than blood!"

"Well, I suppose. He was good, back then. I remember when he drove me home. Two hours after I left yours, I finally arrived at my door," I said, laughing, "He's got stamina, I'll give him that much,"

The phone was pulled out of my hand, and Alice's voice cut off mid-sentence.

"Bella," Paul said, and I turned to look at him. He was trying to control himself, "I suggest you get in the truck now,"

Smirking, I grabbed the note and left it on the telephone table, before going out towards the car.

Paul pushed my poor truck to the limit, and we were at his house in no time at all. He picked me up and went inside, slamming the door with his foot.

"That wasn't very nice," he said, and I saw his eyes were all black. Shivering, I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't listen into my calls then. It's not my fault Peter's the best-"

His loud growl cut me off, and his lips crushed to mine.

"I hope you're not tired, little girl, because you're in for a long night," he murmured against me, pushing me against a wall.

He ripped my clothes off, and his weren't too far behind. There was a shared need, a hunger we both had, and I needed him.

I would my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. He paused at my entrance.

"Please Paul," I whimpered, but he smirked.

"I said you'd be begging me," he said, stepping away. He lowered me to the floor, and went to walk away, but I grabbed his hand. I knew he wasn't as controlled as he was pretending to be.

Swallowing my pride, I got on my knees in front of him, pushing him against the wall, placing my hands on his thighs, and looking up at him.

"Please," I whispered to him, "I'm begging you,"

"What do you want?" he asked me, "Tell me what you want,"

"I want you to fuck my mouth," I said, "I want you to cum in my mouth so I can swallow you,"

He smirked, and I felt him pressing against my lips. Automatically, I opened them and let him shove into me.

I wrapped my lips around him, and swirled my tongue around the head. He groaned, and I felt his fingers tangle in my hair.

He pushed my head relentlessly, keeping the pace fast. I wasn't joking when I said I wanted him to fuck my mouth.

I was getting a familiar heat between my legs, and I rubbed my thighs together to try and soothe it. It didn't work, and I let my hand drift down to touch myself.

Paul's grip tightened when he saw what I was doing.

"Do it, Bella, play with yourself. Imagine it's me," he said, his voice husky. I moaned around his cock, and he hissed.

Slowly, I pushed two fingers inside of me. Oh God. What would Paul do? He'd thrust them.

So I did. Then I used the pad of my thumb to circle around my clit, which pushed me over the edge. I guess that did it for Paul too, as he exploded in my mouth. Somehow, I managed to swallow every drop of him.

He pulled me up, took my fingers, and licked them, watching me all the while. An involuntary shiver travelled through me, and he smirked.

"That was amazing," I whispered to him, and he chuckled.

"Don't worry honey, we're only getting started," he said, his eyes flashing.

**A/N; Sorry to leave you on a cliffy, but I want to do the rest of it in one chapter, then maybe re-write it from the other person's POV? Let me know what you think! Love you all!**

**-A xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N; I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated! My laptop was broken, and it had this chapter on it. I'm never good for re-writing chapters. I wanted to post a note from someone else's computer, but I hate giving A/N's whole chapters, I didn't want to give you false hope. Anyways, laptop's all better. WARNING – this chapter is basically one big lemon. If you're not comfortable with it, read the A/N at the bottom, and not the rest. Thank you!**

**BPOV**

"I can only suggest, Bella," Paul said, "That you run and hide. Because in a minute, Paul's going to disappear, and my wolf is going to take over. There won't be anything controlled, or gentle about it. Plus, he _loves_ a good hunt," he said, smirking. I squealed and ran down the hallway into the spare bedroom, hiding the wardrobe.

A few moments of silence passed, and then I heard the creak of a floorboard. Holding my breath, I see his figure walk in the room. His head turned around the place, scanning. He pauses, looking at the wardrobe, before dismissing it, turning, and leaving the room.

I open the door quietly, and tiptoe out of it, making a beeline for the door.

Only, I don't make it there.

A blur comes through, and before I can blink, I'm bent over the bed, with Paul deep inside me. I groaned, and he started moving at a relentless pace. My arms were secured above my head, by one of his hands. His other arm was wound around my waist, pulling me back onto him as he thrust forward.

"Fuck," I whisper, and he growls lowly in response. I struggled to get my hands free, knowing he wouldn't let me, and that it would make him rougher.

As I'd expected, his grip on my wrists tightened, and his mouth was beside my ear in a second, growling. I shivered, and he licked the beginning of my spine. That was where this mark was going. I could feel the coil of desire in my lower belly tightening. I knew it was coming, and it was going to be big.

His free hand roamed up my torso, squeezing between my body and the mattress to fondle my sensitive breasts. Just one touch and he had me begging to come.

"Please," I choked out, "Paul baby, let me come,"

But he just growled, and continued to thrust into me. Any time I got the briefest hint of an orgasm; he would stop and kiss my back. I knew why he was doing this, it was about power.

For hours, he kept me there, kept me as his begging slave. I couldn't even keep my head upright near the end, and eventually I felt tears escaping from the immense pressure.

"Paul please!" I wailed, I needed this. I needed this more than I needed anything.

Paul's teeth were cold against my skin, and I knew he was getting ready. The excitement of what was to come finally pushed me over the edge. I screamed out Paul's name, blinding white light all around me.

It was then I felt the sharp pain in my neck, before it turned into complete pleasure. It was that which gave me my second orgasm, and I felt like I was flying.

When I woke up, I was lying in the bed, with Paul's body wrapped around the back of mine. He was licking my mark, and even that sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

I tried to move in his arms, but he wouldn't let me. I glanced at the clock, surprise to see I'd slept for almost fifteen hours. No wonder Paul had told me to take three days.

I needed to take a shower. And then, almost as if Paul had read my mind, he helped me up, and carried me to the bathroom. I knew better than to argue. We'd already been through the claiming stage. Or, at least, I hoped that was the claiming stage.

He led me into the shower, helping me wash. His wolf refused to let me do it myself. And he didn't touch me, not in a sexual way. We stepped out, and he wrapped me in a towel, carrying me through the bedroom.

He laid us on the bed again, and he rested his hands around my waist. I watched him, as he looked at my body, as though he'd never seen it before. One of his hands made it between my legs, and I felt two fingers prod inside of me. I gasped, and arched my back towards him. He didn't do anything else, just watched me.

I rocked against his fingers after a moment, deciding to take matters into my own hands. He let me, hell, he loved it. He wanted em to use him for my own pleasure. I brought his other hand close, and he began to rub my clit.

His kiss silenced my cries of pleasure.

Before I'd had time to get my breath back, he picked me up, and sat me on his rock hard cock. I sank onto him slowly, letting him fill me completely. Oh god, I needed him. I placed my hands behind me, on his thighs, and began lifting myself up and down on him. He watched me through lust filled eyes, and I knew my eyes would appear the same.

I brought his hands up, and placed them on my breasts. He got the message, and began massaging them. I let out a primal groan, and he kept going, tugging at my nipples and kneading the soft flesh.

My breathing became ragged, and I knew I was getting closer. He leaned up, moving inside of me, and placed one of my hardened peaks in his mouth. I held onto his shoulders, and he helped me reach my climax.

Once again, I called out his name, and once again, I felt him bite me. Only, this time it was the right side of my neck. I screamed at the waves of pleasure crashed over me, and went soaring towards the bright light again.

When I woke, the blinds were open. I had, once again, slept almost fifteen hours. The moonlight shone through the window, onto the bed, making my pale skin illuminate. I was alone and naked in the bed.

"Paul?" I called out. I heard nothing, but he was at the door in an instant, looking at me, with apparent hunger. He moved quietly, slowly. Until he was kneeling between my legs. He didn't look away from my face as he stroked the inside of my thighs. I shivered, and a wolfish grin came over his face.

He lowered his head, and I felt him sniff my most sensitive area. It became even more sensitive when he let out a long, low growl. I wasn't expecting it, but his tongue took a long, flat lick of me. I buried my hands in his hair, urging him on.

He pushed his tongue inside of me, slung my legs over his shoulders, and wrested an arm over my hips. I found out why when he began thrusting his tongue, and my hips tried to buck closer to him. But he held me still.

He poked his tongue in, and I felt it move around inside of me.

"Fuuuuuuck," I groaned. He began thrusting again, before making his tongue dance around my clit. Never once touching it, and damn, that was frustrating. Softly, he blew on it, and I let out a gasp. It seemed to spur him into action, because he whirled his tongue in a circular motion, barely brushing it. But it was enough.

I let out a high pitched cry as I came. But he wasn't done. Oh no, not by a long shot.

For three hours, he gave me countless orgasms, never once having touched me with his cock. I knew he was hard as stone.

"Paul," I whispered. I was a trembling mess, "Paul, come here,"

He did as I said, and lay beside me. I kissed him gently, tasting both his hunger and my own desire on him tongue. Strangely, it turned me on even more.

"Make love to me, Paul," I whispered.

He sat on his knees, and pulled me up to, pushing me gently down onto him, so I was facing away from him. I looked in his mirrors. The moon was still shining through the window, lighting us both up. I was a translucent colour, and he was a dark brown. And yet, they contrasted beautifully. I knew that I would never love another as much as I loved Paul.

He started rocking back and forth. I was so sensitive, due to his early actions, and I mentally thanked him for not being rough. I don't think I'd have been able to handle it.

He made love to me in the moonlight, peppering my skin with kisses. And then, just as I was about to cum, he said;

"I love you, Bella," and in that instant, I knew Paul was back, my Paul. I grinned, and let the waved of pleasure take over, calling his name out for the whole of La Push to hear. But I didn't care if they did, hell, I wanted them to. I wanted everyone to know I belonged to Paul, and that he belonged to me.

His teeth sunk into my skin once more, and another orgasm crashed down on me,

When I woke up, I was still sitting on Paul, though he was now soft inside me. Not two minutes had past. I could feel happiness, pride and lust. But though I felt these things, I could tell they were foreign. I mean, don't get me wrong, my own emotions were pretty much the same, but I could identify which ones were Paul's.

"Paul?" I asked, and he pulled out of me.

"Bella?" he asked me back, smiling, and holding me close. He lay us down, and pulled the blanket over us.

"Are we done?" I ask, moving closer to him, wresting my head on his shoulder. I was so tired.

He chuckled, "Yeah baby, you're mine,"

I smiled, and kissed his skin, "I was always yours,"

I felt his chest rumble as he said something, but I was too far gone to know what it was.

**A/N; Ok, ok, I know it's short, but it's something! What did you think? I might do it in Paul's POV, what do you think? Thank you so much for taking your time to read it!**

**OK, so for anyone who didn't read, Paul marked Bella fully. This is three marks, which is different for every wolf couple. Bella's were at each side of her spine, and the tip of her spine. The first mark, at the tip of her spine, was during some relentless claiming, showing that Paul was in charge. The second, on the right side of her neck, was showing that Bella controls Paul too. And the third was that they were equal. They made love, and he marked the left side of her neck.**

**Thank you, once again, for your patience with this and with me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N; Here you go, my lovelies. Another chapter. Well, it's almost two in the morning here in rainy Glasgow, so I'm headed to bed now, night :D **

**Oh, and please enjoy it!**

**WolfPPOV**

"I can only suggest Bella," I say to her, struggling to keep my wolf back long enough to give her this warning, "That you run and hide. Because in a minute, Paul's going to disappear, and my wolf is going to take over. There won't be anything controlled, or gentle about it. Plus, he _loves_ a good hunt,"

She squeaked and ran down the corridor. I closed my eyes and let the beast free. He was so damn excited to be claiming his mate.

Sniffing the air, I found her easily. I followed her delicious scent into the bedroom. Oh, the things I would do to her when I found her. The sound of breathing and the smell of her lust came from the cupboard. I snapped my head towards it, and saw her deep brown eyes.

But I decided to play. I left the room, lulling her into a false sense of security. I knew I'd been right when I heard the door open, and her feet pad out. I ran back into the room, thanking God for my wolf speed, and bent her over the bed, sinking deep inside her.

I knew the moment she identified me, because her lust spiked. I capture her hands, and pull them over her head, keeping them there with one hand. My other hand goes around her waist, making it impossible for her to escape.

My mate will stay.

I begin to move fast, a pace which the human boy has been holding back for fear of hurting her. But I'm in control now.

"Fuck," she breathes, and I growls lowly at her. The only thing I want to hear from her lips is my name. I feel her trying to get her hands free, and growl again. Holding them tighter, I make my thrusts deeper, and lick the place where she shall wear my mark.

_Mine_.

I let my hand drift up, to play with her breasts.

"Fuck, shit, Paul, please," she begs me, and I feel pride. My mate. Mine. I make her beg. Me.

But I don't let her cum yet. I'm in control, and she'll last as long as I want. I know her body well. I know what to do.

Please," she begged, sounding half out of her mind, "Paul baby, let me cum,"

I growl, hearing my name. She'd damn well better say my name. It's the only name she'll ever say again.

I thrust harder, driving her to the edge, and backing off. It's driving her crazy, and that's good. She needs to know I own her. I own her orgasms.

I don't know how long past, how many orgasms I prevented, but it was a long time. I kept her going until she was a weeping, trembling mess beneath me. And then I decided she could cum.

Placing my teeth against her neck, preparing for what was coming, seemed to set her over the edge. She contracted around my cock, before I felt the pleasure come over her. I waited a moment, letting her enjoy the pleasure, before placing my first mark on her skin.

Almost instantly, she was sent into a second orgasm, this one far more powerful. The feeling of her contracting around me set me off, and I came inside of her.

When her breathing evened out, I knew she was asleep. Ok, so she had completed the first part of the mating process. Good. She would forever know I was in charge. And if she questioned it, like she had in the past, then the human boy wouldn't be dealing with her. I would.

She slept for a long time, and I kept her mark clean. It would be beautiful, when I was healed.

Finally, she stirred. Her lust spiked almost instantly, and who was I to complain? She tried to move, possibly to leave. But I wasn't having it. She was mine. Forever. Call me a possessive motherfucker, but as long as I had Bella, I didn't care.

As much as I wanted to take her again and again, making her call my name, I knew she would want a shower. So I carried her through and helped her wash. I liked cleaning my mate. It made me feel helpful.

I took her back through, lying facing her on the bed. Casting a look down at her body, I was delighted with what I saw. The human boy never let me get a proper look, in case I got too excited and overtook him, taking Bella right there and then. I always thought he was stupid, but now I don't blame him.

Creamy white skin, which contrasted amazingly with my human flesh. Round, smooth breast, the stuff of human dreams. Legs that went on forever. Oh yes, I liked my mate.

I moved a hand between her legs, to her heat. Dipping them inside, I waited to see what she would do. After a few moment, she rocked against them. Oh, that was good. I wanted my mate to make herself feel good, by using me.

She used my other hand on her clit, and let herself orgasm. I couldn't hold out any longer, I needed her. I placed her on my rock hard member, and let her have her fun.

I watched in delight as she made herself feel good. She placed my hands on her breasts, and I thanked God, as I played with them. Such delights.

When I felt she was getting close, I sat up, and she changed her angle by leaning on my shoulders. I knew where my next mark would be. Side of her neck. When she came, I sunk my teeth into her, and, just like before, she came again, and fell into a deep sleep.

For a while, I slept next to her. But then I got hungry, and I decided to see what the human boy had in his house.

I couldn't find much, apart from bread, which would suffice for now. I would be feasting on Bella later. Oh, that I looked forward to. I looked towards the moon. She should be waking soon.

As though reading my mind, she called for me. Silently, I ran to the bedroom, to find her sitting in a pool of moonlight. Her skin looked even paler, her eyes even darker. Her body threw all kinds of dark mysterious shadows over her, and I wanted her so badly.

I moved so I was between her legs, deciding now was a good time to eat. I tested her, stroking her thighs. A delicate shiver travelled down her body, and I grinned at her. She watched me as I sniffed her, growling with pleasure as she became wetter. I wanted to taste. And so I licked her. She jumped slightly, but buried her hands in my hair.

I gave her multiple orgasms with my tongue. I would never tire of the taste of her, so unique, so beautiful, so... Bella.

"Paul," she called out quietly, her body almost totally spent, "Paul, come to me,"

I did as she asked, and felt the human boy struggling to regain control. But I wanted to be inside my mate one more time, to keep me happy.

"Make love to me, Paul," she asked, I was more than happy to oblige.

I pulled her onto me, so she could watch us in the mirror. Knowing she would be too sensitive for thrusting, I settled for a soft rocking, sharing a feeling that should only be experienced between soulmates.

I kissed every inch of her beautiful ivory skin that I could, wanting to remember the taste for when the human boy took over, which was drawing near.

As the last of my control slipped away, I took the memory too, knowing it would keep me dormant when the idiot human boy refused to keep his temper.

**HumanPPOV**

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, as I regained the last piece of control. I felt her coming undone.

"_Paul!_" She screamed, and I came with her, at the same time, my teeth sinking into her soft skin, and two souls became one, our very beings combining in the way we were connected.

A few minutes past, and I was becoming more aware of Bella. When she woke, it appeared she could feel me also.

"Paul?" she asked, and I pulled out, laying her beside me. I held her close, and pulled the blankets over us, mainly for her benefit.

"Bella?" I said, loving the way her name tasted on my tongue. Mine, finally, all mine.

"Are we done?" she asked, and I couldn't help but laugh slightly at her cuteness. She wrested her head on me, and I knew she was exhausted.

"Yeah baby, you're mine," I tell her.

She places a soft kiss on my skin, "I was always yours," she tells me, and I feel my heart swell with pride.

"And I'll be forever yours," I tell her, but she's asleep. We're both tired. It's been a long day. And so, I settle next to Bella, breathing in her scent, and thanking the Gods for giving her to me.

**BPOV**

We wake ten hours later.

"Was that a dream?" I ask, and Paul chuckles next to me.

"Babe, you're great for my ego,"

I hit his chest lightly, and he kisses my lips.

"I can't believe it, we're practically married," I say, and catch him grinning.

"The pack's coming round soon, and so's Charlie. We're going to tell him the stories,"

I nod. No point in panicking, right? Try telling that to my heart.

"Be careful your heart doesn't fly out of your chest," Paul says, and I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm having the first shower," I say, getting out of bed. He laughs.

"Did you know I'm super eco-friendly?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow, not seeing where he's going with this, "I think we should save water and have one shower,"

I laugh, and beckon him with my finger, before running into the bathroom, squealing like a kid. Paul catches me around the waist as I'm turning the water on. He spins me around, and kisses me. His tongue is in my mouth, warming me up, and filling em with love.

"I love you," I say, stepping back into the spray.

"I love you too," he says, following me.

Of course, the washing was not the only activity which happened in the shower.

"I can tell why you never get fat," I tell Paul, who looks confused, "I used to wonder how you could eat so much, and stay so yummy,"

He laughs, "And why is it?"

"Because you get so much damn sex from me!" I say, which sets him off again. He kisses my cheek as I begin to put my hair up.

"I'll phone Sam, and tell him to bring bears," he says, walking from the room. But not a moment later, he looks back in, "Oh, and Bella,"

I look at him expectantly.

"You look beautiful," he says, smiling, and walking down the hallway. I can hear him whistling. It was cheesy, but a grin spreads over my face.

About half an hour later, Paul comes in, and throws both the windows in the bedroom open.

"Uh, what?" I ask, and he smiles at me, stripping the bed.

"The pack will be able to smell the sex. And as much as I'd _love_ to boast, I think you'd rather not,"

A blush crept into my cheeks.

"Thanks," I say.

About an hour later, and I hear the boys barrelling in. I shake my head. I guess I'd missed them. I take one last look in the mirror. I'm wearing hot pants over tights, and one of Paul's shirts. I leave the bedroom and make my way towards the lounge.

All noise stops as I enter.

"Wow, Bells," Jake says. Paul shoots him a glare, but I ignore it. Why are they all looking at me like that?

"It's the marking, Bella, it makes you more... attractive," he says, "But it also lets them know you're _mine_,"

With the final words, his brothers snap their gazes from me to him. I walk slowly towards him, and sit on his knee.

"Lucky fucker," Brady says, and I'm shocked. I've never heard the twins swear.

A knock on the door sounds, followed by, "Charlie, you don't knock. Just go right in,"

Whoa, I car head outside from here? And Charlie's here already? Shit.

Paul seems to understand my distress, and slides me off of his lap, to sit next to him.

"Bella?" my dad asks as he comes into the room, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, Charlie, that's what we're here to tell you," Billy said, motioning for him to sit down.

I watch Charlie carefully as the news is broken to him about the pack, about the Cullens, and about Imprints. Also, Billy tells him I've recently been marked, which is like marriage.

"So you're basically married?" Charlie asked. I nod, "And why wasn't I invited to the ceremony?"

Jared, who at that moment, had just taken a drink of soda, heard the comment and spat the juice from his mouth, laughing his head off.

"It was private, dad," I say, glaring at Jared, "No one else was there,"

Wisely, Charlie decided not to question it.

"So? Are you ok with it?" I ask.

"You dated a vampire?" he asked, and the atmosphere in the room grew chilly, "And you knew what he was?"

I cleared my throat, "Yes," I braced myself for the verbal onslaught coming.

"Good god, Bells," he said, "And you managed not to tell me? I'm impressed,"

I was shocked. Charlie was... ok with it?

"So..." he said, "Emmet? Jasper? They're vamps?"

I nod.

"And I thought they were alright," he said, and I feel my temper flaring. But, before I can open my mouth to argue for my brothers, Paul steps in.

"They're still alright, Charlie," he says, "Don't judge them because they're vampires. They've protected, and will protect, Bella from everything life's thrown at her,"

The room was silent.

"Well I'll be damned," Sam said, and I turned to him, "I never thought I'd see the day when Paul defended a vamp,"

I swear Paul blushed. But when I would ask him later, he would deny it.

In that moment, sitting with Paul, with the people I love surrounding us, minus the 'vamps', I felt complete. I felt like everything would be ok. Life was good, maybe it would stay good. I felt true happiness.

Little did I know, everything was about to go to shit.

**A/N; I'm not too sure I like the WolfPPOV, but it'll do for just now. I'm so tired, but I thought you deserved this, for being so patient. Like I said, nearly two in the morning, and my bed is calling me. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N; OK, I am **_**so**_** sorry. I never meant to take so long to upload, but I took a break. For a while, I was really impassionate about writing, and I didn't want that to affect my story. But here we go, another chapter. I apologise in advance for any mistakes, it's not been proof read :) 3**

"Emmy bear, I miss you," I said on the phone. I hadn't seen him or any of the Cullens in weeks, "Will you come over tonight?"

"Course we will Bells," he said, "We'll be round in a few hours,"

I squealed in delight and hung up. It had been one week since Paul and I completed the marking. Best week of my life. Paul discovered that just by _touching_ my mark, I was ready for him. And if he kissed it... let's just say it was an energy draining night.

I'd woken up the day after we told Charlie, and had gotten the fright of my life. Paul forgot to mention that the marks join in a tattoo. However, despite the fact I used to claim to want nothing to do with one, I'd always had a secret longing. It was the needle which put me off. Well, this way was much simpler. Just get your werewolf boyfriend to bite you three times, which forever claims you as his, and viola, your very own tattoo.

Paul loved it. He would trace it with his fingers, sometimes his tongue, until I was begging him to do all kinds of things to me.

I jumped in the shower, thinking about Paul. He'd been on patrol last night, and I hadn't seen him since yesterday. I missed him.

I let my hands ghost down my body, barely brushing my breasts, before getting to my womanhood. I pushed two fingers inside, groaning as I did so. Pumping them quickly, I braced myself against the other wall, and circled my clit with my thumb.

Muttering a string of curses, I washed myself of, wrapped a towel around me, and made my way into my bedroom.

Where Paul was sitting.

"Bella," he said, his tone clipped, "What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing baby," I say, making my way towards him, and running my hand through his hair.

"It didn't _sound _like nothing," he said, pushing me onto the bed, and climbing on top of me, "And it sure as hell doesn't _smell _like nothing,"

I gulped as his nose skimmed down my body. When he got to my pussy, he growled, long and low. I took in a shaky breath, and he came back up.

"Mine," he said, his voice edging on animal.

"I know," I say. His lips are hard against mine, pushing me further back. I hear his cut-offs hit the floor. I wrap my legs around him, and he slowly, slowly, pushes into me, "Paul. Please," I groan, but he just smirks.

When he's finally fully in, I let out a breath of relief. But he doesn't move. He just sits there. And as nice as it feels to have Paul filling me up, I need him to fuck me.

"This was why I had to do it myself," I tell him, "Because I knew you wouldn't be able to,"

His eyes grow dark as he hears the challenge. Before I know it, I'm on my hands and knees, and he'd pounding into me.

"Fuck yes," I hiss out, and his hands tighten on my hips.

For half an hour, he keeps up the muscle burning pace. And just as he starts to circle my clit, he pulls out, and puts his cut-offs back on, and watches me.

"Em and Jas are here," he says, and I curse. I pull on any clothes I can find, and run down to open the door.

"Bells!" Em said, swinging me around. Jasper took a gentler approach, and simply hugged me.

"You smell weird, Baby Bell," Emmet told me, pouting, I laughed and patted his shoulder.

"It's alright, Em, you don't smell so nice either,"

He sticks his tongue out at me, and we go to the den.

"How's school?" Jasper asked, sending me a knowing look. I blush.

"Well, uh," I can't answer him, school's the last thing on my mind right now. Who needs school, when you've already got your life sitting next to you?

"Bella, would you take a walk with me?" Jasper asked, and I nodded, jumping on his back as he ran into the woods.

"What's up Jas," I ask, climbing off of him.

"We wanted to let you know, that Edward found his mate," he said, and I breathed a sigh of relief. As much as I disliked him, I was happy he could be happy, "I didn't want to tell you with Paul there, because, well, I know you two don't see eye to eye on the matter,"

Understatement of the century. I didn't want Edward to go to the Volturi, and Paul did. One less evil Vamp, he'd said. I didn't talk to him for hours.

"Thank you, Jas," I say, smiling. But he's not looking at me. He's looking behind me. In an instant, Jas and I have switched places. Not two seconds later, another vampire emerges from the bushes. A vampire with flame red hair, and feline features.

"Bella," she says, and I'm shocked at her childlike voice. But I push it away for just now. The disdain in her tone wasn't hard to miss.

"Victoria," I say, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here for you, of course,"

Jasper laughed, "Come now, Victoria, you don't think you could actually beat me, do you?"

Victoria looked at him, "No. But I have not come here to fight. Not yet. I am here to tell Bella to be careful. You're new man is very beautiful, I might just change him and keep him for myself,"

"NO!" I shout. She can't. Not to Paul. He'll die, "Don't you fucking touch him, you vindictive little bitch!"

No one says anything, before her tinkling laughter is heard.

"Watch your back, Bella," she says, and then she is gone. I blink. Fuck.

"Did I really say that?" I ask, and Jasper chuckles, but he looks worried.

"I was very proud of you," he says, picking me up and running back to the house.

After we tell them, it's chaos. Paul had to go outside because he couldn't control his tremors. Emmet was furious. The only calm ones were Jas and I.

They decided to guard me, one at a time.

"But what about Paul?" I ask. She wanted him, she told me.

"Paul can look after himself," he said, coming through the door, "And he can look after you, too,"

My heart swelled with love at the sight of him. Em and Jas leave, telling Paul they'll be nearby if he needs them.

Paul made his way over to me, sitting next to me, and holding me close.

"Why aren't you scared?" he asked quietly.

"Shock, I think," I mutter, "I called her a vindictive bitch,"

For a moment there's silence, before Paul bursts out laughing.

"Damn Bella, you've got balls," he said. I smile slightly at him. Should I tell him? I don't know. He'll freak. But he'll find out eventually, and then he'll be upset I didn't tell him, "What's up?" he asks, holding me close.

"She... she said she wants to change you," I said quietly, and his grip tightens. I can feel the tremors travel through his body, but the closer he holds me, the less he shakes.

"She won't get the chance, Bells," he says eventually, kissing the top of my head, "Don't worry about me,"

But I can't help it. Victoria doest know about the wolves. She doesn't know that her venom will kill them. And I hope she never finds it out.

Paul and I sit in comfortable silence, trying not to think about what our minds are focussed on. Eventually, he pushes me back on the sofa, and kisses me.

"It'll be ok, Bells," he murmurs. But it sounds like he's trying to convince himself.

"OK," I say, and kiss him harder.

The kiss was one of need, of reassurance. I didn't feel him move me, but when I opened my eyes, we were in my room.

"Paul?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" he asks, pulling back.

"Why don't you like me touching myself," I ask, blushing. He smirks.

"Because I'm the only one allowed to make you cum," he says.

"Do you feel emasculated Paulie?" I ask, teasing him. He narrows his eyes, and I feel his cup me through my clothes. I gasp, back arching from the shock of the contact.

His hand delved between my folds, and he began driving me wild. For a while he would thurst his fingers, then he would circle my clit. I writhed under him.

"Who's the dominant one here, Bella?" he asked lowly, "Who's in charge?"

"Me," I moan. He chuckles, and his fingers thrust harder.

"Who owns you?" he asks, "Who knows how to touch your body?"

"Anyone does," I say, smirking. He growls, and bends me over the bed, inside me before I can blink.

"You are _mine_, Bella," he growls, "Say it!"

"Yours," I breathe.

"So who's in charge?" he asks. I'm getting close, and I know he is too.

"You," I gasp out, laying my head on the bed.

"Scream my name," he whispers in my ear.

With one last thrust, I cum, and I do exactly as he says. He lays us on the bed, and kisses me softly, before laying down. I put my head on his chest, and his arm goes around my shoulders, the other across my waist.

"I love you, Bella," he mumbles into my hair.

"I love you too," I smile against his skin.

I fell asleep with the calming _thump-thump-thump _ of his heart.

When I wake up, Paul's arms are wrapped securely around my waist. I sigh, this is a feeling I'll never get tired of. His soft breaths fan over my neck, tickling me, and making me smile.

How did someone like me get someone like him.

Slowly, so I don't wake him up, I turn to get a better look at him. His bronzed skin was beautifully enhanced by his black hair, which was longer than when I first met him. His eyes were closed, but I knew they were a dark brown. His eyelashes brushed the skin beneath, and his parted lips were full, perfect for kissing.

He was beautiful.

And I'd be damned if I was going to let Victoria take him.

Slowly, a plan started to form in my head.

I took a shower and got changed into shorts and a wife beater.

When I came back through, Paul was up, pouting.

"What's up with you?" I ask, smiling.

"I woke up, and you weren't in my arms anymore," he said. I laugh, "I like waking up holding you,"

I slid back into bed, and he pulled me into an embrace. He held me so close that if either of us spoke, our lips would brush against each other.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he said, grinning.

Wow, that was beautiful. I couldn't help but grin back.

"You're my world, you know that?" he asked, nuzzling his head into my neck.

"You're my universe," I say, kissing his cheek.

"In all honesty, Bella, I love you more than I have ever loved anything before. I feel more emotions about you than I ever have in my entire life. You've turned me into a better person. Before you, I was a complete asshole. I got in pointless fights, drank, took drugs, just to escape from it all. Then I met you. You're what keeps me alive, Bella. As soon as I met you, I stopped all that shit. I don't need it any more. You calm me, Bella, and I love you for it,"

"Well, I felt like shit before you. I was broken, and you fixed me. So, I love you too," I say, blushing, "Sorry, I'm not very good with words,"

His deep chuckle rumbled through us both, and I loved it.

I loved the way he held me, like I was the most precious object in the world. I loved the heat he gave me, my constant heater. I loved the way her looked, he was a fuckin' God. I loved the way his skin felt under my hands. Hell, I even loved the way he _smelled_. But most of all, I loved _him_. I loved his personality, his humour, his protectiveness, his wolf, his jealousy, they way he made love to me, the way he fucked me, the way he was in charge, but would do anything I asked. I loved him. I loved him so much sometimes it stole my breath away.

And that was why I had to leave.

**A/N:** **OK, don't sharpen the pitchforks yet. I swear, there's more to come. Please review, it means a lot 3 **


	16. Chapter 16

***Comes out from behind rock* Hey you guys . Okokok, I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated. Like, so sorry. There were many, many reasons, but mainly I lost my inspiration. It just vanished, kapow. But then I sat and I went through all the reviews and I slapped myself about a little bit, and I sat and wrote. SO, here we have a new chapter, completely from the freshness of my new mind. I haven't written in months, and this is unedited, so don't be too harsh please ;D I love ya guys! Forgive me?**

**WOLF POV**

Gone. Gone. Gone.

My mate was gone.

She wasn't here. She wasn't answering her phone. Her truck was gone, along with her suitcase and several items of clothes.

Mate. Gone.

An echoing growl rumbled from my throat as I circled the forest again, my paws barely touching the ground as I tried to pick up the scent of my mate.

_Calm down, Paul, she'll be somewhere_ Sam's voice came into my mind.

I simply growled at him, showing him through the link that her truck was gone. I was too far gone to construct sentences, there were just two words going through my head.

Mate. Gone.

_We'll find her_ Jared told me. I didn't bother with a response.

_Can't you feel her?_ Sam asked.

_Blocked_ I managed to ground out.

I didn't even know how she was managing to block me out. It shouldn't be possible. I knew where she was all the time and that was the way I liked it. Now, she could be anywhere. And I had no clue, and it was frustrating the hell out of me.

Another growl came from within me, and I ran faster.

_Paul, this isn't help find her, phase back _Sam told me

_Can't._

The human boy was too weak. He'd allowed our mate to get away; he'd probably scared her away.

And then I smelled her. Well, her truck.

_Mate. Mate. Mate._ The chant continued in my head as I ran, completely ignoring the voice of my Alpha.

I didn't know where I was running, I just knew I was. I ran for hours, and I'd long since lost the scent. My legs gave out in a forest, and I dragged my body to a lake to drink.

_Mate._ I growled in my mind. Where the hell was she? Was she ok? Had she run into trouble? Was she taken?

_Mate. Gone._

I heaved myself up, ignoring the tiredness in my legs. I couldn't give up. I would die before I let something happen to my mate.

I started running, not knowing where, just running to find her.

**BPOV**

I rubbed my chest, over my heart, where the ache was. Glancing at the clock on my radio, I knew Paul would be up by now.

He would be angry, and I knew it.

Ok, angry was an understatement. He'd be furious. He'd be livid. He'd be worried sick.

I couldn't let him find me. I knew he'd look for me, I knew it, but I just couldn't. The amount of danger I'd already put the boy in was unreal. I had to go and deal with Victoria myself.

My old dance hall was a long shot, but it was the only thing I could think of. I hadn't been in a minute when I heard the footsteps.

"Bella," Her voice was as childish as I remembered, although she sounded surprised, "Are you prepared to die?"

"I am," I tell her, and she smiles, "I am ready for you to kill me, to protect the ones I love,"

"What a martyr, such a selfless girl," she murmurs.

"That's me," I say, and roll my eyes. She studies me.

"I'm not ready to kill you, I'm intrigued by you," she cocks her head at me, "Why did you leave Edward?"

"He left me," I tell her, "We weren't mates,"

Her eyes widen, "You lie," she hisses.

"You can smell the wolf on me; it is obvious I was meant for another creature,"

"You attract the supernatural," she tells me.

"You're not the first to say that,"

"So where is Edward now?" she asks.

_Lie Bella. Lie to live._

"I dunno," I say, and I shrug, "Last I saw him, he was going to the Volturi,"

As much as I was angry at Edward for the things he'd done, I wasn't going to put him or his mate in danger.

"So he no longer has feelings for you?" Victoria asks, circling me.

"I don't think he ever did," I admit.

"Oh no Bella, he did, you are just simply captivating," she comes back to my front.

"I am sorry about James," I tell her, and her eyes go cold.

"No, you're not," she says.

"Ok, no. I'm not sorry he died, he was a dick to me," I know I shouldn't badmouth a vampire's late mate, but I couldn't stop myself, "But I am sorry that you had to suffer by his death. It wasn't your fault,"

She blinks, but doesn't respond. Instead, she circles the room, and I keep my eyes on her.

"I used to dance," she says, trailing a finger over one of the wooden beams, "It wasn't expected from a woman of my class,"

She seems in a trance as she walks around the room, her eyes swimming in memories.

"I was a maid, me and my older sister Anne. It was Anne who changed me. I remember that day. Anne had gone missing; she'd been gone for five years. We'd both been illegitimate children, working for most of our lives. We ran from the first house when I was twelve, and lived on the streets for a while. Anne took a job with a local pimp. She was beautiful, mahogany hair and cream skin. We lived there, and one night she just didn't come back. I escaped, and lived on the streets alone, until I was fifteen. A scullery maid was fired, and I took the job. It wasn't so bad, and that's where Anne found me. When she walked through the door of my home, dressed as a lady with _class_, looking so beautiful, I fainted. When I awoke, Anne had taken me from the house. She told me about vampires, and how a woman called Hilda has changed her and two others, out of pity. She said she'd have come for me sooner, but her bloodlust was too great. And then she offered me the choice,"

"And you said yes," I whisper, she blinks and looks at me.

"What would you have said? I was eighteen, and I was starving. The owners of the house barely fed us, and we were hit if things weren't done right. Of course I said yes. Two years after I joined the coven, there was another addition, and then the Volturi came. They said we were a coven of savage newborns. Hilda allowed Aro to read her mind, to prove our innocence, but he still declared her guilty. Hilda was immediately executed, and I had never been so angry. I escaped, due to my power of survival, and Heidi was allowed to join the Volturi, because of that damn Chelsea. Everyone else died. I watched my sister being ripped apart and did nothing.

"I avoided vampires after that. While I was in London, I became a target of James. He tracked me, and I was able to avoid him because of my power. Eventually, he became intrigued by my evasive skills, and stopped wishing me harm, so I lowered my guard. I found him incredibly similar to me, and I fell in love with him. But the crazier his games became, the more cautious I became,"

She pursued her lips for a second, studying me. I watched her intently.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Bella? James and I were never soul mates. We mated, but we were not mates,"

I frowned, and she nodded.

"Of course, I'm angry and upset that he's gone, but I'm a little relieved,"

"Relieved?" I asked, and she nods.

"After the incident with Alice, I found myself wary of him,"

"What happened with Alice?" I whispered. She shook her head.

"Alice's blood sang to James, like yours to Edward. We tracked her to a mental asylum, and I smelled another vampire. I stopped James, to check it. In the second that we stopped, the vampire had changed Alice. James was furious. He killed the creator and left Alice, as revenge, to see if she could survive. He was most intrigued by her. Not in a sexual way, though I wouldn't have put it past him, but in a way where he watched over her. He checked on her every few months. And when he saw you he decided to play, which was the most foolish thing he could have done,"

Victoria stopped in front of me. She cocked her head again and studied me. I kept my gaze level with her's, determined not to lose this staring contest. Eventually, she smiled.

"Bella, I am sorry for the suffering I have put you through. I was emotional and grieving. But I am not going to punish you for something that was not your fault. James made you play, you didn't want to, and he lost. He knew the risks, but he played. So you may go,"

I stare at her, shocked.

"Like, really?" I ask, and she nods.

"No tricks, go on," she says.

"Thank you, Victoria," I say, and she nods, "And I'm really sorry for your loss,"

A sad smile crosses her lips.

"Don't waste your time with me, make the most of the time you have with the one you love," she tells me, and I nod, and walk out of the door.

And straight into Paul.

Awww shit.

**Okokok, so it's not so long, and PLOT TWIST, Victoria's not so bad! I just feel like everyone always paints her as the villain and forgets she's got a story too! I kinda liked her anyway, she was pretty badass.**

**Thank you for reading, hopefully the next update will be up soon **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N; Just a wee filler, can't construct a whole chapter yet, but here ya go, because y'all are awesome **

"Paul," I squeak, the cool night air is dimmed with the heat rolling from his body.

He doesn't speak, it's just a low growl which erupts from his chest. He looks like hell. His hair's messy and his skin streaked with dirt. His clothes are rumpled and he looks tired. But it's his eyes which get me.

His dark, dark eyes.

It's in that moment that I realise exactly who I'm dealing with. This is no longer Paul I'm dealing with, it's his wolf.

I back up as I realise how much shit I'm in.

He growls again, and stalks towards my retreating figure, until I hit a wall.

Awww crap.

In a second his body is pressed against mine.

"Mate," he barks out, and his neck travels up my neck.

I breath deeply, and he lets out a vicious growl.

"You smell like _her_," he says, his voice furious, "You smell like the redhead leech,"

His hands rest on my hips, squeezing slightly.

"Don't you realise how _dangerous _that was?! Don't you realise how _fucking stupid_ you were being, Bella,"

"I'm alive Paul. I resolved it, and no one got hurt,"

"You could have been _killed_, Bella!" He shouts, and I flinch, "She wanted to kill you!"

"And if I'd stayed in Forks she'd have killed not only me, but anyone who got in my way," I yell back, my eyes tearing up.

"I don't give a _damn_ about anyone else. You are my priority, you are my concern," he says, and my breathing hitches, "Goddamit woman, why can't you see how crazily I'm in love with you?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt," I tell him, my hand cradling his face, "I love you so much Paul, if anything were to happen to you, I... I couldn't live with myself. If I got you hurt, I'd despise myself,"

"Bella," he coos, wiping away the tears which have fallen, "I would die a million deaths for you. You are more precious to me than any gem, any amount of money, any other person. You are my _soulmate_, you complete me. I love you with every inch of my being. It is my duty to protect you, it's my job to make sure you're safe, to make sure you're happy. All I crave is your safety and happiness. Why do you put yourself in such dangerous situations? I thought... I thought I was going to lose you,"

He sounds so vulnerable, his voice scared, his eyes wide and lost in his face.

"Paul," I whisper.

"I've never felt like this with anyone, Bella. I've never thought about anyone but myself. I don't know how to behave, how to react to things. It's all so new to me, but I cannot even begin to describe to you the love in my heart. There is no cheesy cliché which comes close to how I feel about you. No number high enough. I am so lost without you, you are my past, my present and my future. You have become my world, and I'll do anything to make sure you're ok,"

I lean forward and meet his lips. I'd never seen him so exposed, and I was disgusted with myself for causing him this pain.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, and he kisses my forehead.

"Please, just stay safe, and don't leave me Bella. Please, don't ever leave me,"

I nod, and he kisses me again. In that moment I felt so loved it was unreal. I'd never felt so complete, so whole until now. Paul was my everything, and I realised how stupid I'd been to think I could ever stay away from him. He was everything I wanted, and I had my entire life ahead with him.

**A/N; Awww, this was so cute to write! ;D Don't worry, there's still more chapters to come **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N; You guys are awesome! And, well, you guys wanted lemons. So, here ya go, have some real lemony lemons. In case you're not aware, Paul and Bella kind of have a mild BDSM relationship, and there is some mild BDSM in this chapter. If ya don't like it, skip it **

Our romantic moment was ruined by two things.

One, the arrival of my brothers.

And two, the exit of Victoria.

Jazz and Em caught her, and Paul kept me behind him, growling at her.

"You were stupid to come here," Jazz said, his posture straight. He was in army mode.

"You don't mess with family," Emmet added, stalking towards her. He looked scary. I never thought Emmet was scary.

"You guys! Stop!" I yelled, "She's not trying to hurt me,"

Emmet and Jazz snapped their eyes to me, not loosening their grip on the redheaded vampire.

"What are you talking about, Bella? Of course she's trying to kill you," Emmet said, frowning.

"No! We talked, and we're cool. Guys, don't hurt her, please,"

"What the hell do you mean you talked to her?!" Jazz yelled at me, "You talked to the psycho vampire who was after you, _alone_?!"

"Yes," I say, tilting my chin up, "Yes I did,"

"Are you crazy?!" Emmet yells. I narrow my eyes at them.

"I get that you guys care. But I'm not crazy, and I'm not a child. Paul and I have discussed it, and even he's forgiven me,"

"The hell I have," he says to me, "You're not forgiven yet, I'm livid,"

He is, and I can tell. But I'll deal with that later.

"I say we kill her," Paul says, and Victoria's eyes widen.

"No!" I yell, "I'll never speak to any of you again if you harm her!"

They freeze, and I step out from behind Paul.

"Victoria is no longer our enemy. She has done us no harm. She is innocent, and I didn't realise we killed innocent vampires," my voice turned cold, "We are not the Volturi,"

Jazz and Emmet stood up straight, Paul remained unbothered.

"She wished you harm..."

"And she no longer does. Just because you guys want human blood, doesn't mean you take it. Wanting and doing are two very separate things," I state, and they sigh.

"We need to get going then," Emmet says, "And we're all in Bella's truck,"

Of course, I'm not allowed to drive. Emmet and Jazz agree to take turns, while Paul and I will sleep in the back.

"Wait," I say, and Em and Jazz turn around, "I need you to do something for me,"

They frown, but nod. Paul's leaning against my truck, watching me.

"Pinkie swear me that you won't go over fifty," Emmet's about to protest, but I put my hand up, "And you won't push her,"

"But Bells!" Emmet whines, and I raise an eyebrow, "Fine,"

Both of them interlock pinkies with mine, and mutter "Pinkie swear,"

Paul's smirking as he helps me in the back. I climb in, and he climbs in after me. Em and Jazz pull a tarpaulin over us and secure it, in case it rains.

"Bella," Paul whispers, and pulls me close, burying his nose in my hair, "I thought I was never going to see you again,"

"I'm sorry," I whisper, tilting my head up and his lips brush against mine.

He turns so he's on his back and my head is on his chest. His fingers gently comb through my hair, and I feel myself drifting off.

When I wake up, we're still driving. Paul's even breathing tells me he's still asleep, and I lie there, content.

When did my life get so good?

I had my own family, and the love of my life.

Seriously, was I a saint or something in my previous life?

I knew I needed to go to school more. I wanted to go to college and make something of my life, I didn't want to just be a housewife, though I'm sure that's what Paul wanted.

But I got bored easily, and I wanted a job. Problem was, I didn't know what I was good at.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Paul asked, and I jumped slightly, not realising he'd woken.

"I want to go to college," I tell him, and he smiles.

"Okay," he tells me.

"Don't you want me to stay at home?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"I want you to be happy," he says.

"I don't know what to do," I admit.

"We'll work it out," he says, rubbing circles on my back. Taking a deep breath, he smiles again, "We're nearly home,"

Sure enough, five minutes later, we pull up at Paul's house. Paul and I climb out, and I hug Emmet, and frown when I can't see Jasper.

"He doesn't have permission yet," Em tells me, and I nod.

"Well, tell him thank you," I say, "And thank you too, Emmet,"

He grins and kisses my forehead. I feel Paul's arm come around my waist and roll my eyes.

"Bye, Emmet," he says, and Em rolls his eyes too.

"You'd better not touch my baby-"

"Shut up Em! He damn well will!" I say, and Emmet groans.

"I'm out," he tells me, and he's gone.

I turn to Paul and giggle when he picks me up.

"Paul! Put me down!" I say, wriggling. He slaps me sharply on the ass and I yelp, "Paul!"

"Hush now, Mate," he says, his voice dark, "You'll be shouting that later,"

I blush and let him carry me in. He sits me on the sofa and paces in front of me.

"Explain to me, right now, what the hell was going through your mind!" he says. I gulp. He was furious.

"Paul, I-"

"No, Bella! That was the most stupid thing you could have done!"

"Paul-"

"You could have been killed!"

"P-"

"Do you know how worried I was?!"

"PAUL!" I yell, and he finally stops and looks at me, "Please. I don't want to argue. Please, I'm sorry, and I won't do it again. I promise. I know I was being stupid, I _know_ that! But what would you have done, if the situations were reversed?"

He doesn't say anything.

"I just... I kept thinking about what she said, about how she was going to take you," Tears fall from my eyes, "And I just couldn't, Paul! I couldn't just sit there and do _nothing_. There could have been a war. And it might not just have been you, it could have been anyone! Vampires or the pack, and then how would I feel? I couldn't risk all of your lives above my own. It was my problem, and I dealt with it,"

"Bella, you really need to understand how important you are to me," he says, "You're too selfless for your own good,"

I sniff, and he wipes my tears away, his mouth gently claiming mine. My hands tangle in his hair, and he lowers me on the sofa so I'm under him. His hands squeeze on my hips, and undo the button on my jeans.

He pulls down my pants and my underwear, and I kick them off. He breaks the kiss for only a moment to pull off our shirts, and my bra soon joins the pile of clothing, along with his pants.

We're both gloriously naked, and I've never felt more home.

His fingers massage my breasts, and I fight off a moan. His lips travel to my neck and they kiss his mark. I cry out, my back arching, and I feel the wetness grow between my legs.

"Christ, Bella," he mutters, and I moan. His lips travel down, leaving a trail of wet fire as they go.

When his mouth finds my womanhood, my eyes roll into the back of their head.

His fingers find their way inside of me, his lips sucking in my clit.

My breathing comes in short, sharp gasps and it isn't long before I cum, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

"You ready baby?" he asks, and I nod.

He slips in, and kisses me. His arms rest either side of my head, so his whole body is in contact with mine, but the weight isn't there. My legs wrap around his waist, and he thrusts slowly, but deeply.

His ragged breathing fans over my face, and I wrap my hands around his neck, thrusting my hips up to meet his.

"Faster baby," I mutter, and he smirks.

"Like this?" he asks, and he picks up the pace.

I cry out as he hits a spot inside of me which drives me crazy. I drag my fingers up his back, revelling in the hiss he lets out.

"So that's how we're playing it?" he asks, and his thrusts become harder. I'm so lost in the sensation as he hits the spot again and again.

"Paul," I breath out, "Paul I'm gonna-"

"Do it Bella, let go," he tells me, and I do. His lips capture my cries of pleasure as he continues to fuck me into a third orgasm, before finally cumming himself.

"Jesus," I mutter after a while. He smiles.

"My names Paul, baby, and don't you forget it," he says, and winks.

I laugh, and he pulls out of me.

"I love your laugh, Bella," he says, and I blush, "And I love your blush too,"

Of course, I blush harder which makes him laugh. So I hit him with a cushion. He stops laughing, and looks at me, mouth open.

"You- you hit me!" he says.

"Yes, yes I did," I say, and I grin.

Before I know it, we're in the middle of an intense pillow fight.

"Ohhhhh Beeeellllaaaa," Paul calls, and I giggle, "Come out come out wherever you are,"

I jump out from behind the door with a warrior's yell and hit him. He grabs me, spins me around, and starts to tickle me.

"Paul!" I shriek, "This is against the rules!"

"It is?" He asks in a shocked voice, stopping.

"Yes. It is," I say, and even though he's behind me, I know he's smirking.

"Then... Fuck the rules!" He says, and starts tickling me again.

"S-Stop! I-I GIVE!" I yell through my laughter, and he stops.

"That's what I thought," he says, smiling.

I narrow my eyes at him, and my stomach growls. I blush again and he chuckles.

"Food break?" he asks, and I nod.

When he turns away from me, I gasp. Eight big red marks trail his russet skin. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't get turned on by it. Those marks were made my me, I made them.

"I can smell you, you know," he growls, and I look up to meet his black eyes. I gasp, and he back me into the wall, sniffing the air, and purring, "And you smell divine, Little Mate,"

He spins me so fast I don't even realise, and suddenly my front is pressed against the wall.

His mouth is at my ear.

"You like it when I dominate you, don't you, Mate?" he asks.

"I'm the dominant one here, Mate," I say back to him, and I hear him growl at me.

"We both know who's in charge," he tells me, "I can smell the lust rolling from your body,"

"I'd say you're more submissive," I tell him. I know it's a bad idea to wind him up, especially when it's his wolf who's out, but I know he won't hurt me.

"Is that so?" he asks, and I nod.

And that's how I ended up gagged, bound and blindfolded to the bed.

"Mate," Paul says, "You've been awful bad,"

His hand comes down firmly on my ass, and I yelp, but my breathing hitches, and I know he smells my lust.

"The human boy has forgiven you, forever foolish, but I am most angry,"

Again, his hand comes down, on the other side, and though I don't make a sound this time, I feel myself get wetter.

"You put yourself in avoidable danger, and that makes me most mad,"

His hand comes down again, right on my sex, and I groan, though the gag masks it.

And so it continues, he spanks me fifteen times and when he's done, I'm wetter than ever before.

"Now, Mate," he says, "I don't want you to cum until I tell you to, understand?"

I nod, excited by the game.

His fingers thrust into me, and I try to grind against them, but I'm tied too securely for that.

He chuckles.

"I like you like this," he murmurs, "So beautiful,"

I blush, and suddenly I feel him behind me. He thrusts into me, his hands rest on my hips, impaling me onto him again and again.

He removes the gag, and puts his hand into my mouth. I suck, and he shoves them deeper, making me gag.

He takes his hand from my mouth and I feel his fingers at my ass.

"Okay?" he asks.

"Okay," I tell him, and I feel him insert one finger into me. It's such a strange sensation, but he thrusts it, and I feel myself tightening around it.

"One day, Little Mate, I will take you here," he tells me.

He inserts another finger after a while, and this time it's a little painful.

His other hand circles my clit, and he continues to thrust into me. I'm so lost, trying desperately to fight off all oncoming orgasms.

"Paul," I ask him, my voice strained, "Please,"

"Not yet," he tells me, thrusting harder.

I can't. I just can't do it. Not when he's making me feel like this. I feel like my body's about to explode. Everything's too much, I can't do it.

"Now Bella," he yells, and I cum instantly.

It's the best orgasm I've ever had in my life. I feel myself tighten around both his fingers and his dick, and he groans, and cums too.

"Paul!" I call out. And it goes on and on, until I feel like I'm floating.

He undoes my restraints and take off the blindfold.

"Good?" he asks me, and I grin.

"The best," I tell him, and he kisses me.

"Damn, I love you," he says, and I laugh.

"Make me some Goddamn food, woman, before I starve!" I say, and he rolls his eyes, before carrying me to the kitchen.

**A/N; Well... There we go! I must admit, I loved writing this one ;D That was so lemony, I think I got lemon burn... If that's even a thing :P So, what should Bella do at college? I'd love some suggestions haha **


	19. Chapter 19

I shoved my hair up in a pony tail, looking again at the stacks of paper in front of me.

I was stressed.

Paul was stressed because I was stressed.

We were all very stressed.

The door closed and my imprint stuck his head through the door.

"Is it safe to come in, or will you try and kill me?" He asks, and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not good at anything!" I say, sinking back into the sofa and burying my head in my hands.

"Isabella Swan, don't you dare speak about yourself like that," Paul growls, "You're perfect and I don't want to hear otherwise,"

I groan, my fingers tugging on my hair.

"I don't like _any _of these options," I say, sighing.

Paul's beside me suddenly, rubbing little circles on my back.

"You know, I think Emily's thinking about college," he said, "Why don't you talk to her?"

"I dunno Paul; I don't talk to her so much,"

"Well is there a better reason to start? We're a _family_ Bells, who's gonna be together for a long time, so you gotta start somewhere,"

I sigh, knowing he's right. Only, I'm nervous.

"Okay, I'll jump over just now," I say, smiling.

It's a rare sunny day in La Push, the beach looking inviting. I walked along it on my way to Sam's, loving the feeling of the sun and the sand, the smell of the sea. At the other side there were some kids playing chicken, and near me were two infants building sandcastles. This is where I wanted to spend my life. This was home.

Sam and Emily's house was in front of me sooner than I expected. I was always struck with how cute their house was. The little cottage had flowers around the doorway, vegetables growing in the garden, and a generally welcoming atmosphere.

I walk up the path and open the door, knowing the pack's disregard for knocking.

"Bella!" Sam bellowed, enveloping me in a hug, "How are you?"

I was shocked at Sam's reaction to me. I mean, I know we're family, but he's acting like I'm his long lost sister.

"Hey Sam, is Emily in?" I ask, smiling nervously. Sam's eyes light up at her name.

"Sure, in the kitchen, I'm just heading out, you ok?"

"Yeah I just wanna talk to her about college,"

He grins, "Then go crazy,"

Emily was, indeed, in the kitchen. Baking, as usual.

"Hi Bella," she says, smiling, "How can I help?"

"Paul tells me you're thinking about college?" I ask, and she nods, "Well... I... uh,"

"You wanna join me?" She asks, grinning, "Oh Bella, yes please!"

I frown, "Really?"

She nods enthusiastically, "Yes, oh my god, Sam's been driving me crazy, telling me I shouldn't go on my own, and it's made me paranoid about not knowing anyone, so please do,"

"Awesome," I say, smiling, "What course?"

"Cookery," She says. I blink.

"Cookery?" I ask, and she nods, "But Emily, you're an amazing cook,"

She laughs, "Thanks Bella. No, I just know there's a lot more to learn, and I love it,"

"I'm more of a baking person, to be honest," I confess, "I love to bake,"

"Same, but there's just so much more to do in cooking,"

"Okay, I'll join you," I say, and we grin.

It feels right, the course I'm taking. I don't feel pressured any more. Taking a deep breath, I groan.

"What's up?"

"I've been a bitch to Paul," I say, "I gotta go apologise, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," she says, "See ya then,"

I jog home, stopping by a shop, and coming through the door to find him watching TV.

"You ok?" He asks, and I nod, going into the kitchen.

Pulling out all my ingredients, I begin baking. Seeing Emily today reminded me how much I missed it.

"Whatcha doing?" Paul asks, making me jump. He smirks.

"I'm baking," I tell him, going back to my dish. But I notice the way his face lights up.

"Awesome!" He says, sitting on the other side of the breakfast bar watching me as I work.

Deciding I'll make a peach cobbler, and a lemon drizzle cake, I begin cooking.

Just like always, time passes slower, my concentration taking up completely by the task in hand. Paul doesn't even try to talk to me, he just watches me intently. Usually it would put me off, but I'm in the zone and nothing can break it.

When both dishes are in the oven, I turn around and find Paul closer than I expected him to be. He puts a hand either side of me, leaning me further into the counter behind me.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are," he says, his lifts kissing mine softly.

We kiss until the timer goes off, making me jump.

Taking the dishes out, I slap Paul's hand away when he tries to eat some.

"Hands off!" I say, and make the drizzle for the cake.

Pouring it over, I can feel Paul behind me, watching me. Grinning, I cut him a bit of each.

"Here," I say, blushing, "Consider this my apology for being such a bitch the past couple of days,"

He takes a bite of the cobbler, and moans, closing his eyes, "Apology accepted,"

When he tries the cake he falls to his knees, looking at the ceiling.

"Thank you Gods, for gracing me with a woman who can cook!"

I giggle and hit his shoulder.

"Dear God why don't you bake more often?" He asks, and I blush again.

"Actually, I might be," I say, smiling. He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Emily and I are going to a cookery class,"

"Awesome," He grin, his lips on mine. He tasted like lemons.

"I love to bake," I mumble.

"Christ Bella, if you love to bake, you're gonna love living with me,"

A knock on the front door surprises us apart. I go to check, but Paul simply pulls me behind him and opens the door.

"Jared?" I ask, "Why the hell are you knocking?"

"I thought about it and I realised that you guys have rampant sex," He says, laughing, "I ain't walking in on that,"

I blush, and Paul laughs.

"Come in man,"

Jared sniffs the air.

"Can I smell cake?"

"Kitchen," I say, "Help yourself,"

I almost don't see him move, just a blur that passes by me. Laughing, I make my way to the armchair, sitting and tucking my legs up under me.

Jared comes back with a plate, and throws himself into the sofa, crossing his long legs in front of him. Paul takes the seat next to him.

"What's up?" he asks. Jared looks guilty.

"Who says something's up? Maybe I just wanted to see my best friend and his lovely imprint," he says, throwing a wink my way. I giggle, and Paul frowns.

"You bite your nails when you think,"

Jared pulls his finger away from his mouth and sighs.

"Ricky's coming back,"

Paul raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah? Awesome,"

Jared nods.

"I was wondering… Can he stay here? Just for a bit, until he gets himself sorted,"

"I dunno, it's not just my house," Paul says, shrugging.

"Who's Ricky?" I ask.

"Jared's cousin," Paul tells me, "We grew up together,"

"Well of course he can stay, he's family," I say, smiling, "He can have the spare room,"

Jared grins, "Thanks you guys! I would, but our house is only one bedroom just now until I build that extension that Kim wants,"

"Why, you planning on extending the family soon?" Paul asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We're not planning it, but I wouldn't be complaining if it happened. We want kids; I want her to carry my kids,"

Paul's quiet, but I don't miss the way his eyes flicker over to me and I know exactly what he's thinking.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I got a couple shifts at the shop,"

"Have fun," Paul says, and Jared stretches as he stands.

"See ya Bella," he says, ruffling my hair and leaving. I take his place next to Paul.

"I know what you're thinking," I murmur.

"Hmmm?" Paul says, his eyes dark.

"You're thinking about our kids,"

"I'm thinking about how damn hot you'll look when you're carrying my kids," he says, pulling me closer, "Your belly round with _my _child,"

His hand grips my hip firmly.

"You want kids?"

"Oh yes Bella," he says, "And I can't wait to _make_ those kids,"

He pulls me so I'm straddling him, our faces inches away from each other.

"You want me to be a mom?" I whisper, and he grinds me against him.

"Hell yeah baby," He says, and his lips capture mine.

He continues to grind me against him, but the friction's not enough. A frustrated moan falls from my lips.

He pulls off my jeans and panties and pushes his down, lining himself up at my entrance and sinking in, both of us giving deep groans of relief. It was as though we couldn't be separate beings for long; we just had to be connected somehow.

He pulls out of me, and I look at him confused as he stands me up. Turning me, he sinks back into me so my back is now to him. He pulls his knees up so my legs are dangling each side of his, wide apart, and begins to thrust into me, deep and hard.

I moan, tipping my head back onto his shoulder. His mouth finds my exposed neck and he sucks on his mark, pushing me closer to the edge.

"I want every man to see you round with my child and know that you are mine," he growls in my ear, his fingers finding my clit as he begins to rub circles. I try to close my legs to stop the onslaught of sensations, but his hold them firmly in place.

"I want you to know that this body is completely mine," He says, his thrusts harder and faster, "And I want everyone else to see that,"

I moan loudly, too lost to do anything about it. My small hand grips his large forearm as he causes the most mind numbing tingles through my body.

"I want everyone to know that I've claimed you. Me,"

His fingers go faster and his thrust deeper and I feel the rush of sensation coming towards me, like a tidal wave of feeling.

"Cum for me, Bella," He says, his teeth scraping along my neck.

And I do, gloriously and loudly, calling his name and arching my back, every muscle in my body spasming. He empties himself into me and holds me tightly around the waist, refusing to let me move, causing me to feel everything.

"Goddamn I'm a lucky man," He says when I open my eyes. I giggle at him.

"Tell me about it," I say, and he moves us so we're lying on the sofa, him still inside of me.

"I know, I'm a catch," he murmurs in my ear. I shiver.

"You certainly have a healthy sex life," I tell him.

"Nah, I'm deprived," He says, and I roll my eyes.

"Deprived is one thing you are definitely not,"

"I wanna be inside of you always," he says, "It's my favourite place in the world,"

"Well you're there most of the damn time!" I laugh. He thrusts forwards slightly, hitting a spot deep inside of me that made me inhale sharply.

"You love it," he smirks.

"You wish," I say, laughing. He thrusts again harder, "Damn Paul, don't you even need a rest?"

"I never need a rest when I'm with you," He says, his thrusts becoming more regular.

His arms are around my waist, holding me close to him, and I hold his hands and he makes love to me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

I cum again, and he pulls my body even closer to him, kissing my cheek and reaching his own climax.


End file.
